


Bakari & Dingane

by alyjude_sideburns



Series: The Bakari Series [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyjude_sideburns/pseuds/alyjude_sideburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair goes back to the jungle... and Jim follows. </p>
<p>Last updated in 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bakari & Dingane

 

 

BAKARI AND DINGANE

Blair trudged up the stairs, each leg weighing a ton. His shoulders were slumped, head lowered, book bag and jacket hanging from his hand and dragging against the ground - all of which said a great deal about his current mood. Weather wise, he and Cascade didn't get along, thanks to having been raised in the jungles of Uganda. He was constantly cold and hated the eternal rain of the Pacific Northwest. Yet, today, with temperatures in the 30's, he was carrying his jacket instead of wearing it - another sign of his unhappiness.

For the last eighteen months, Blair had been living with Jim in Cascade, Washington. In that time, Blair had also been riding with him as he went about his duty as a detective with Major Crime _and_ Sentinel of the Great City, acting as kind of teacher and semi-guide for Jim, helping him with his senses. When not doing that, he'd been attending Rainier University in hopes of completing an education that had been put on hold a few years earlier.

Of course, living and working with Jim wasn't the only thing Blair shared - he also shared Jim's bed and heart - which was one of the primary reasons that living in the Pacific Northwest was bearable.

Blair pushed open the loft door, slung his book bag onto the dining room table and swore under his breath at the weight of the bag. Just how many books did he have in there with his new laptop, anyway? Not to mention how in the hell had he let Jim talk him into going back to school in the first place? True, it was only part time, a couple of evenings a week, but still, in his mind, those nights had been wasted in class when he could have been with Jim at home or maybe on an important stakeout. Wasn't he his official, unofficial partner?

Looking around, Blair searched the loft for some sign that Jim had been here since they'd parted at the station four hours ago. Then he grinned. Jim wouldn't leave any signs - not with Mr. Neat Freak. Amazing the things you discovered about your lover when you moved in with them. He supposed it was Jim's years in the military and the whole, "everything in its place and a place for everything" training. Jim's bed was always 'quarter bounce' worthy, with precisely folded corners done just so and in the kitchen and bathroom, everything was actually organized both alphabetically and, in the kitchen, by color.

Now, as he stood alone in the loft, he wondered if Jim thought of Blair the way he did his Tupperware. A specific place for him, and him in his place?

Okay, that was unfair and beneath him. It was also a total mood buster.

He hung up his jacket and dropped his keys into the tribal basket he'd received from Ebo a few months back. He grinned as he stared at the object, wondering how in the hell his friend had known Blair would constantly lose his keys. But he supposed the answer was obvious. When you grow up in the jungle wearing nothing but a loincloth, well, you definitely had no need for keys let alone a place to keep them. Not that this was the only time out in the so-called civilized world, but at Oxford, he hadn't needed keys either.

Driving hadn't been necessary there either, but had become the first thing Jim taught him once they'd arrived in Cascade. And wow, talk about readjustments. He still couldn't get used to the traffic, which was just another item among many on Jim's list that brought forth the inevitable, "Get used to it, Chief." Yeah, Jim had a list - but the one he hated the most was not being able to display any kind of affection toward Jim in public - or tell anyone about their relationship.

Another mood buster.

He supposed if he had a real problem with the move from Uganda to Cascade, besides missing his family - that was it - the inability to be who he was and the freedom to show how he felt about the man he loved.

Hell, the word 'freedom' summed everything up perfectly, now that he thought about it. Oh, sure, he had it, just not in ways that really mattered to him. He sometimes wondered if the caged feeling that living in the city gave him ...might ultimately kill him...which was ridiculous.

But really, who knew he'd turn out to be such a demonstrative kind of guy, anyway? Not him, that was for sure. Here in Cascade, he had to constantly fight his desire to touch Jim. The only thing that saved him was that in the field, Jim actually needed the occasional hand on the back or arm to aid him in grounding his senses. But Blair wanted the freedom to do more. He didn't think it was asking too much to be allowed the same right to physically demonstrate his love for Jim that heterosexual couples had. Like holding hands in a restaurant, kissing hello and good-bye at the station, nuzzling Jim's neck in a movie or making out in the underground garage at the PD. Those were the kind of things reserved for couples of the opposite sex - not him and Jim.

He wanted to walk down a street in Cascade, Jim's hand held firmly in his own, or Jim's arm around his waist, or Blair's hand, warm inside Jim's back pocket. Simple things to want, but all impossible, which made this wonderful world of Jim's - a prison.

All right, he supposed his four years at Oxford should have prepared him for the homophobia that ran rampant in the land of opportunity - at least that's what Jim kept saying. But come on, the years in those hallowed halls had been miserable and fairly cloistered. He'd been alone, unwanted and uncared for because, quite simply, he'd been a freak; the campus weirdo. Hence, noticing a little something like homophobia hadn't even registered. On the other hand, knowing that those miserable years at the university had been responsible for sending him running back to his mountain home, to shed all things civilized, should have clued him in to the misery he was experiencing now. Those years had created a total disdain for anything even considered _civilized_ and he'd learned that nothing was more real than his home in the Bwindi Impenetrable Forest.

When he'd returned, he'd been silent, withdrawn and insecure - and it had taken Father Benjamin, the tribe and his mother to finally bring Bakari back.

Now, here he was, in another world that was supposedly civilized and yet, it just as unforgiving and hateful toward anything or anyone who was different as Oxford. A great and good man like Jim couldn't walk down the street of his city, holding the hand of the man he loved - couldn't tell the world what he was. Of course, there was a difference between Jim and him. Jim didn't seem to mind the shackles of civilization. Where Blair was unhappy, Jim was accepting. Where Blair felt the injustice and pain of it, Jim understood and, in some cases, actually seemed relieved. A fact that was probably a heavy contributor to Blair's present mood. If Jim seemed relieved, well, the only conclusion that fit was that Jim wasn't exactly thrilled about his abilities. He might have been accepting on Blair's mountain, but here - in his own world - not so much. And maybe - just maybe - Jim wasn't comfortable with Blair - or rather with the man he'd become in order to leave Bwindi.

Blair knew being a sentinel wasn't easy, but he was helping as much as he could. And yeah, he understood that he was hardly an average guy by anyone's standards. But surely there was enough of Bakari left after eighteen months for Jim to love? Hadn't he refused to cut his hair? Wasn't he still wearing most of his tribal jewelry? He'd even put the nipple ring back - no easy feat considering he'd had it done while at Oxford.

And damn it, wasn't he putting up with his share of shit at the station, like the ridiculous nickname, 'Hairboy' that Brown had come up with? Damn right, he was. He was always the first to laugh at the jokes made at his expense, to accept their teasing remarks about how he dressed. And God forbid the subject of his beliefs should come up. And okay, sure, he supposed he could say there was a kind of weird affection behind the joking, but still, the whole thing simply added to his feeling of being a fish out of water - and maybe someone who was making life even more difficult for Jim.

If he were honest with himself, more and more of Bakari had slipped away in the last months to be supplanted by Blair Sandburg. He was trying hard to be what Jim wanted - _needed_ \- but had a feeling he was failing - miserably.

Blair fingered the earring in his ear and thought that maybe it was time to remove it. He glanced at his wrist and the whisper of a pale circle that reminded him of the leather bracelet he'd removed five months ago when he'd watched Jim remove his. They'd just parked in the underground parking lot and, after locking the car, Jim had suddenly pulled the band from his wrist and tucked it into his pocket. Blair hadn't seen it since.

Yeah, the removal of the leather circlet had hurt - big time - but he thought he understood. Jim realized how it might look for two men who were living and working together to be wearing matching bracelets.

Blair plopped down on the couch, resting his now shoeless feet on the coffee table. He was thinking way too much. Time to shut it off. Which reminded him - he hadn't checked for phone messages. He twisted around and, with a sigh, acknowledged that the little red light was on. He hauled himself up, walked over and punched the button. After the tape rewound, he listened to two unimportant messages...but then Jim's voice filled the room.

_"Hey, Blair, met up with an old buddy that I served with in the Army and we're meeting for dinner so don't wait up. You missed the drug bust, pal. Went down smooth as silk. Catch you when I get home. And I mean - catch you."_

Blair smiled as he rewound the tape and reset it for new messages. Then he realized how long he'd been at the University library so checked his watch, another concession to urban living. Wow, it was after eleven. Jim must be having a really good time with his old friend. He yawned and, at the same time, decided to save his homework for the weekend. He was exhausted and not even the prospect of waiting up for Jim could keep him from heading upstairs, undressing and getting into bed.

Besides - Jim could always wake him when he did get home. With that cheerful thought, Blair headed up to the bedroom.

***

_Bwindi, Uganda_ -

The tribal elder stood on the escarpment overlooking the jungle below. His dream had been disturbing since it foretold yet another war full of death and destruction. They'd been wrong, he realized now. The last war had been but a skirmish; a warm-up for the real thing. The real battle was still to come - but they no longer had Bakari.

He must seek out Father Benjamin.

Bakari and Dingane _must_ return to the mountain.

***

_Cascade, Washington_ -

Blair felt the bed dip as Jim sat down on the edge and quietly removed his shoes and socks.

"Hey, you're home," Blair asked between yawns.

"Yep."

He rolled over onto his side and slipped a hand under Jim's shirt in order to stroke his back, but Jim got up, pulled the shirt off and removed his slacks. When he finally slipped under the covers, Blair frowned even as he asked, "How was the dinner with...Alan, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, Alan, and it was fine."

When no more words were forthcoming, Blair scooted over to Jim's side and draped an arm over the older man's chest. As he rested his head against Jim's shoulder he wrinkled his nose at the scent clinging to him.

Perfume.

Quietly he asked, "How fine, Jim?"

"Alan wasn't alone. His wife, Veronica, joined us, and later, they invited me back to their place. When we arrived, we discovered it had been burglarized. That's why I'm so late."

"I take it Alan wasn't married when you two were buddies in the Army?"

"No."

"But - Veronica isn't a stranger?"

"No, all three of us used to pal around back then but it was still a surprise to find them married."

Slowly Jim turned away from him, forcing Blair's arm to slip off and leaving him staring at Jim's back. He started to wrap his arms around the man, but the undercurrent of emotions in Jim's words stopped him. Instead, he rolled onto his back and stared up at the skylight.

It was a clear night so he watched the stars in silence, knowing full well Jim wasn't asleep.

Was this it - the beginning of the end? Was his novelty wearing off - especially in the face of a man from Jim's past?

Blair rolled onto his other side and found that he couldn't stop his mind from traveling back to Oxford and...Kelly.

*****

_Oxford University_ -

It seemed since arriving in England, he was always running, hair flying behind him, coattails flapping. Of course, since he was always late to class - like now - running was his only option. He was in his second year and still managed to be late.

As he ran around a corner, looking up at the great clock, he slammed into another rushing body. They bounced off each other and fell to the ground.

"Well **fuck**!"

Blair glanced over at the individual he'd just run down and found himself struck dumb. The person from whom the expletive exploded was a woman, a beautiful woman with long blonde hair, dazzling green eyes and the palest skin Blair had ever seen. She scrambled up, brushed herself off and then picked up her books. Blair remained where he was - on the ground - staring up at her in rapture.

She finally noticed him and smirked. It was a delightful smirk.

"So you're the idiot who couldn't watch where he was going?"

He nodded and stuck out his hand. "'Fraid so. Blair Sandburg, aka, the idiot." Hand still out, he watched as her green eyes went wide in shock.

"Blair Sandburg? Oh, my gosh, I can't believe it. You're Father Benjamin's protégé, aren't you?"

Blair frowned as he got to his feet. How did she know that? He picked his own books up and when he straightened, found that she was no longer looking at him in amazement, but wonder.

"I can't believe this, I'm actually meeting a man who was raised by gorillas. This is so cool!"

"Excuse me, but I'm not sure what you're talking about--"

"Oh, don't bother, Blair. My father is the one who arranged your studies. He's a good friend of Father Benjamin's so I know all about you. My name is Kelly, by the way. Kelly Wagner." She stuck out her hand and, when he didn't immediately take it, reached down and grabbed it. At that point, Blair could honestly say their relationship was off and running - even though it took him two whole days to actually fall in love with her.

He was eighteen years old, already in his second year studying Anthropology and going for his Masters. He was also the youngest student at Balliol College. He hadn't had a date since his arrival, which made sense since he was, on the average, three years younger than his counterparts - not to mention different. And yes, he was a virgin. But now, suddenly, a very beautiful, twenty-one year old woman seemed interested in him.

His life took a radical left turn.

Within days, he was experiencing the real Oxford - the nightlife, parties and pubs. She took him everywhere, introduced him to more people than he could ever keep straight - and he was in love.

His mountain home seemed suddenly distant and unreal.

***

"Hey, can't you stop studying for two minutes?"

He looked up from his books to find Kelly regarding him from under a wave of blonde hair, eyes dark, sultry and inviting.

"We're both supposed to be studying. Isn't this a study date?" he teased.

"It is, but maybe I should have been more honest about what I wanted to study."

He turned at his desk, pencil tapping against his thumb. "Which would be?"

"I'm a burgeoning artist, I want to study you, you git."

He swiveled back and bent his head to his studies as he laughed. "Fine - so study and draw. I even have a title for you: 'Man Studying Hard So He Won't Be Kicked Out Of Oxford.' It could make you famous."

She got up from his bed where she'd been working, stepped up behind him and, with her hands moving down his chest and inside his shirt, brought her mouth to his ear, nuzzled his long curls to the side, and whispered, "But I want to draw you in the nude."

His breath caught, then whooshed out as her hands went lower...and her lips trailed down his neck.

"Come on, lover, let's study each other."

She turned his chair around to face her and straddled his lap even as she began unbuttoning his shirt. "I want to see my man naked, my jungle man."

He should have caught the words, the meaning, but he didn't. He was too wrapped up in her hands and mouth.

It didn't take her long to get him to the bed, flat on his back, gazing up at her as her hair lingered on his face, then trailed down his chest with her kisses. Her fingers fumbled with his belt but eventually got his slacks undone, zipper down. Then she was tearing at her own clothes and he was helping, his breath coming in harsh pants...and he was hard, already so hard.

As they got each other out of their clothes, he couldn't seem to get enough of her soft skin, the curves and dips of her body. When they were both finally naked, he ran his hands over her breasts, rubbed his thumbs against dusty pink nubs, amazed as always at how they hardened at his touch. When she put it against his mouth, he sucked it in and, while listening to her moans of pleasure, enjoyed the taste and feel of her. His hands skirted her back, moved down, smoothing over soft, round globes to knead them - but then, even before he was barely aware of it, she'd impaled herself on his cock - and he almost bit her, the shock was so great. They'd done the whole 'foreplay' thing before, but never had they gone...never had she....

Thank God for books, he managed to think as he bucked upward....

She laughed at the shocked - and lustful - expression on his face, but then their eyes locked and, at that moment, she knew what he was, knew that she was his first. She smiled, took his mouth, sucked on his tongue and, as he started thrusting, she realized he was whispering, so she turned her head to hear....

"...for you, what do I do...all for you...."

For a moment, she was stunned that this man, in the throes of passion, need and lust, would think of her...but then she shook her head, plunged down harder...and it was enough. He came with a deep, guttural sound and, surprised, she came almost simultaneously before collapsing over his body. She was breathing hard even as her hands smoothed over his moist skin, lips raining light kisses over his neck and jaw.

Eventually she caught her breath enough to ask, "So, how do you like my method of studying?"

"Superior methodology," he murmured.

Kelly lifted herself up to gaze down on him, taking in the smoky blue eyes, dark, heavy lashes and full lips. She wrapped her fingers around his curls and wondered if he'd done it with a gorilla and if so, she had to be far superior. She couldn't wait to tell Mike. He'd get a real kick out of her and the gorilla man. And oh, god, what a beautiful gorilla man he was. And he _was_ a man... not a boy. She dropped her head back down and attacked that luscious mouth again - then grinned as she realized he was hard again.

***

Kelly slipped carefully out of Blair's small bed and pulled on her jeans, careful not to wake him. Just as she was putting into her sweater, he stirred, snaked out a hand and caught her wrist. "Don't go," he entreated.

"Have to. I've got to get back and get ready for tonight - or have you forgotten about Camilla's party?"

"Damn." He checked the clock on his nightstand and winced. It was already after six. He sat up and pulled her close, nuzzling her neck. "We have a little time."

"No, we don't, silly. All men have to do is put on a suit and a tie - but women have to do a great deal more to look beautiful for you."

He stroked her face gently and laid a kiss against her temple as he murmured, "You look beautiful right now."

She disentangled herself and stepped back, smiling. "Of course I do. Anyone would look good to you after a gorilla." With that, she grabbed her jacket and purse and, as she walked out the door, tossed out a warning. "See you at seven-thirty sharp - and don't even think about being late."

As the door closed behind her, Blair was left with her other words ringing in his ears - the ones she'd uttered after his compliment.

_"Anyone would look good to you after a gorilla."_

He got up slowly and walked to his dresser. Something churned in his gut as the words echoed in his room. A sense of dread filled him - but he shook it off. He was in love and she'd obviously meant it as a joke.

Yeah, that was it - just a joke.

***

Naturally he was late. He bounded up the stairs to Camilla's flat, the noise, smoke and burning lamps guiding him like a lighthouse. The door was wide open, students spilling out into the hall. He shoved his way inside, smiling at those few he knew even as he searched for Kelly.

The flat was large by Oxford standards, with cathedral ceilings and one whole wall of windows overlooking the city. Camilla was an artist, like Kelly, and the flat smelled of paint, turpentine, cigarettes and now, booze. He craned his neck, trying to find her in the melee of bodies and - yes, there she was, by the balcony. He began the slow process of making his way toward her - catching pieces of conversation as he passed the party-goers.

"...no, I'm telling you, he sleeps with gorillas."

"You're not serious?"

"I am. Kelly told me. He's like, you know, Tarzan. And she swears he's done it with gorillas. But Kelly's taken care of that."

"...he's going to be here tonight - I think she just wants to show off her very own gorilla man."

As he got closer to the balcony he started losing the thread of the conversation, so even though he knew his face was bright red, he stopped to listen.

"...Mike...what about him?"

"He thinks it's a kick in the head. You know he's not possessive. And besides, a fucking _gorilla_ man, for Christ sake!"

"Anyone know what he looks like?"

"I'm pretty sure he's hairy," someone said, giggling.

The small group next to the bar erupted in laughter at that and Blair froze to the spot, momentarily unable to move. Finally a laugh from his left, one he knew only to well, made its way to him. He turned his head...and there she was, standing at the balcony, a tall good-looking man at her side. She was laughing as she looked up at him - and then he put his arms around her.

Blair watched as he whispered something in her ear before kissing her, long and deep...and yes, she was kissing him back.

For reasons that escaped him, he decided that he needed to hear what they might say so he moved closer and, when they'd stopped kissing....

"God, I can't believe you did it with him, Kel. That was just plain stupid - you could catch some freaking jungle gorilla disease, you twit!"

"Oh, don't be silly, Mike."

"Well, if you think I'm sleeping with you anytime soon, you're crazy. You make an appointment with your uncle and then it's condoms only between us for at least six months. I don't want some gorilla wiggly thing crawling around inside me."

Suddenly the distance between Blair and everyone at the party was huge. An entire world huge. Eyes burning, Blair pivoted around and began to shoulder his way back to the front door.

Once out in the hall, it took everything he had not to run. Instead, he walked slowly down the stairs, out the building and onto the street. On the pavement, he took a deep breath and then felt something on his cheek. He brought his hand up, ran a finger over the wetness and looked at it.

Tears.

He tasted them.

Salty.

He'd never cried before. Never.

Suddenly his stomach revolted and he threw up on the sidewalk. When he was done - he did the only thing he could - he ran - and as he did, he ignored the bus stop that would take him back to Balliol, choosing instead to keep running, legs pumping, arms swinging...tears flowing.

***

Blair tore into his room, stripped his clothes from his body and, with an anger so deep and dangerous, proceeded to destroy his room. He was vaguely aware of the pounding fists on his door and the voices yelling at him, so he growled as if to dare them to enter. Soon, the sounds stopped and he continued to destroy.

Finally, all anger spent, he dropped down to the floor in the middle of the destruction.

He had to go home.

But he couldn't. He had over two years left and a promise that went with debts owed. There was no way he could, or would, disappoint Father Benjamin.

He had to stay and finish, but when he was done, when all debts were paid, he would go back to his mountain, to his _gorillas_.

As for Blair Sandburg - he would die.

***

As evidenced by the party, Kelly was not a discreet individual and word of who and what Blair was quickly spread throughout the college - which meant that his remaining time was spent alone.

Blair moved from class to his room and back again. He never spoke unless in class and directed to do so by a professor. He ignored the sniggers and guffaws, avoided all spots where students congregated. His teachers and professors couldn't help but hear the rumors and, while they struggled to maintain a semblance of order and even tried to help by attempting to befriend him, he ignored their advances, suspecting their motives to be selfish - they simply wanted to study him.

His letters to Father Benjamin became short and bitter, but he stuck it out. He put up with the pointing fingers, whispers and snide remarks, but he also stopped eating in the main dining hall - preferring instead to take his meals in his room. He was tired of supposedly intelligent human beings - enlightened students of the world, gawking at him to see if he slurped his food.

The only thing that kept him sane were his books and studies.

As his final months wound down, a silver lining appeared in the form of a rare trip to London and an old book shop. There, he discovered an old monograph written by Sir Richard Burton and, after reading it, he was captured by the idea of tribal guardians with special senses. He started combing antique stores, more bookstores and even museums to gather everything he could on the subject of people with heightened senses. He wrote at great length on the subject, but he'd already decided not to pursue his academic career beyond his masters so, when he finally achieved that goal, when he had his Masters - he took his books, theories and journals - and left civilization behind him.

He returned to the Impenetrable Forest and Blair Sandburg died so that Bakari could live.

***

_Cascade, Washington_ -

Blair continued to stare up at the skylight as he wondered if what he'd experienced tonight with Jim - was Kelly all over again. Jim was beside him - but Blair might as well have been alone.

But he didn't have a clue what to do about it.

***

_Three days later_ -

Blair was alone in bed - again. The last few days had seen their lives turned upside down. As unbelievable as it sounded even now, Jim had been accused of stealing drugs from a bust three weeks earlier and was currently under investigation for conspiracy. And if that weren't enough - someone had killed Alan's wife, Veronica.

Blair had tried to help by offering to aid in finding the killer, but Jim had closed himself off to everything and everyone - except Alan. In fact, Alan had called earlier in the evening and Jim had left to meet him.

But it was now four in the morning - and Blair was still alone.

At seven, he got up, showered, shaved, dried his hair, fixed some toast and orange juice, ate his simple breakfast at the sink, picked up his books and went to the library.

***

Stomach grumbling, Blair kept reading and writing, even as his hands shook. He didn't know if he should go to the station or not. He didn't even know if Jim was even there, so with his cellphone handy, he continued to study and wait.

At four-thirty he closed his notebook, the three psychology books he'd been studying, put two of them back on the shelves, checked the third one out, stuffed it into his book bag and walked out into the dusky evening.

He stood on the top step of Rainier's library and breathed in the early evening air. Around him, students hurried to and from night classes, cars pulled in and out of the busy parking lot, everyone seemingly moving at breakneck speed.

Blair felt a sudden shudder run through his body - because at that moment, he knew that Jim had slept with Alan.

***

The hours and days crawled by, the case against Jim stalling for lack of evidence. Both of them had been grilled by an IA detective named Aldo, but nothing had come of the interrogation - at least not as far as Blair knew.

More importantly, Jim hadn't returned home. He'd remained with Alan while the investigation continued - which meant that it was time for Blair to face facts.

Jim didn't love him.

He might have loved Bakari, but he certainly didn't love Blair.

All right, realistically, it was doubtful Jim had really loved Bakari either. No, Bakari had been something new and different - the same kind of new and different that Kelly had seen in him. So okay, Jim had been happy when Blair showed up on the plane, but Blair figured he'd still been a novelty - and a surprise.

Question was: what was he supposed to do now? Jim was a sentinel and still needed someone to watch his back, to help him. And no matter how hurt he was by Jim's actions, there was no way he could turn his back on him. It wasn't Jim's fault that Blair wasn't the man Jim thought he was in the cold hard light of day.

Which meant the answer was simple: Blair moved from Jim's bedroom and into the downstairs storeroom. It took him exactly two hours to make it livable thanks to already having a futon couch that made into a bed. There was even a desk - so it was a simple matter of moving boxes down to the basement storage area and tidying up a bit before moving his stuff in.

Sure, he'd thought about leaving - for three whole seconds. But he was older and wiser and more than just Jim's lover. He was a guide of sorts and leaving Jim could result in a catastrophe - could even get Jim killed. And no way could Blair let that happen. They'd been lovers and friends - and as far as Blair was concerned - the friendship and love part was still there on his side.

So Blair would stay and help for as long as Jim needed him and that was as it should be.

Broken hearts didn't count.

***

_One week later_ -

Jim unlocked the door to his home, fully expecting to find a loft devoid of Blair. He wasn't disappointed. He moved upstairs, pausing at the top step. He gazed around his room, a nugget of hope insisting that he look for any signs that Blair was still here - but he found none. No books on the nightstand, no glass case, no shoes on the floor or errant sock...the room was just his bedroom - not theirs.

He walked to the dresser, stared at the man in the mirror, and hated every inch of him.

Jim was pretty sure he'd lost the only person that mattered to him. He even understood why now. It was all tied up in his past, his fears about being different - and yes, the heavy responsibility that came with being a sentinel. In the end, it had all proven too much for him. It hadn't helped either that Blair was with him every day - a constant reminder of who - and what - he was. Then Alan had come back into his life and, for a while, he forgot the sentinel and concentrated on the man - plain old Jim Ellison, Detective, First Grade and ex-Army Ranger. With Alan - he'd been that man again - a very uncomplicated man.

Unfortunately, days of reliving the 'good times' with Alan had cost him Blair.

Jim sat down on the edge of the bed. All right, maybe the time with Alan could be considered a good thing. Blair had given everything up for him - his whole way of life, his home, even his family. Maybe now it was Jim's turn. His days of wallowing in self-pity had sent Blair home - where he belonged - where he'd be happier.

Only problem was - how could Jim exist without him?

Working Veronica's murder and dealing with the accusations of drug-theft had shown him one thing - the past was just that: the past. Yes, he'd spent these last days with Alan but there was nothing between them. Nothing but a friendship built on shared combat situations. Admittedly, they'd been lovers back then - and yeah, hearing that Alan was married to a woman had thrown him a huge loop, but after a few days, he'd recognized the complete absence of anything but a faint outline of a friendship. One that had been destroyed today in a pretty spectacular manner.

If he were honest with himself, he'd have to admit that he'd been suspicious of Alan from the beginning. Everything was too pat. First the missing drugs, then Alan's sudden appearance, the fortuitous robbery while Alan and Veronica were dining with him...and then Veronica's death at the dock where Alan kept his boat, Jim's backup weapon lying beside her on the gangplank and some of the missing cocaine from the drug bust.

Alan's house of cards - all of his elaborate planning - had been predicated upon everyone knowing that Jim preferred men - that his fellow officers knew this and thus would believe he'd kill Veronica for Alan - steal for Alan - so he could be free of a marriage he hated while, at the same time, leaving him extremely wealthy, thanks to being Veronica's only heir.

Fortunately, Jim had noticed he was missing his back-up weapon and, since there were only three people (Simon, Blair and the IA investigator, Detective Aldo) who had access to it at the time it must have been taken, it hadn't taken much for Jim and Simon to put two and two together. Especially once they discovered that Aldo had been in the Army and served with Alan during the time that Jim had been with the Chopec.

So - Alan and one bad cop, working together to bring Jim down so they could live their version of the Life of Riley. Too bad they hadn't counted on Jim's friends, his senses, Simon or Blair. Funny how Blair had helped him even when not in his presence. But his words had been with him while Jim was with Alan - and in Jim's opinion, had helped him see the truth.

Now both Alan and Aldo were dead, each killed by the other while trying to kill Jim. Talk about irony - and justice.

While the CSI men and women worked the scene, Jim had stood outside on the patio with Simon, neither speaking but each with so much to say. Jim knew Simon was worried about him and Blair, maybe even thought Jim had succumbed to Alan's dubious charms. But since Jim had spent the last days running away from Blair and all that he represented - Jim did nothing to dissuade Simon of his belief. After all, was there really a difference? Jim had, in a way, betrayed Blair - just not in the manner Simon believed - nor Blair for that matter.

So now he was cleared of all suspicions - and alone. He was still a sentinel, but could he walk that path - or any path - without Blair - without the man he loved and needed?

Jim groaned because he knew the answer: no, he couldn't.

He walked back downstairs, eager to find any sense of the man he loved. It had begun to rain and the loft was gray and lifeless. Except....

Jim had no idea how long ago Blair had left, but he could still feel his presence, warmth and scent. He stood in the middle of the room and breathed in what was left of Blair. A moment later, the front door swung open and the man himself walked in, arms full of groceries and books.

He froze when he spotted Jim, but quickly recovered. "Hey, man, you okay? Long time, no see."

Jim turned, certain that he was looking at an apparition, not the real thing. But Blair was solid - wet - but wonderfully real. He swallowed the lump in his throat and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. You're - here."

Blair moved self-consciously to the kitchen table and set the groceries down before facing Jim again. "Yes, I'm still here. I'm your partner in the sentinel thing - and your friend - so I'll be here for as long as you need me."

More grateful than he could express, Jim said simply, "Thank you, Chief."

***

The next weeks were difficult for Jim because the rules had changed. Blair slept downstairs and Jim slept alone in a bed he'd shared with Blair for eighteen months and there was no one to blame but himself. Sure, he'd have loved sitting down with Blair and trying to explain everything - but in truth, he was still too ashamed. Not to mention it was slow going at the station as he tried to put his working life back together after weeks of being in limbo. At the same time, with Blair still riding with him, he had to find the right level of camaraderie while keeping his love in check and out of their way. The fact that Blair was still willing to be friends - to work with him - had to be enough - but that didn't stop him from daydreaming about their days before Alan and their brief time in Blair's home in the great tree - and of course, the peace he'd found in Blair's arms.

On another level - at work, specifically - Jim could admit to being sick and tired of the sympathetic looks from his fellow detectives when they thought he wasn't looking. Damn it, when were they going to get it? When were they going to figure out that he hadn't cared about Alan?

For Blair - it was simply getting through each day helping Jim. It helped that Jim accepted what they had left; their friendship, but knowing he was unloved in this city _and_ still considered a freak and sometimes even a nuisance, made it more difficult to keep going.

At night, in his bed, he'd dream of his mountain, of Dingane with his arms around Bakari....

***

_Three months later_ -

Blair sat at Jim's desk finishing off some of their paperwork as he waited for Jim's return from court. They'd finally settled into a more comfortable relationship, almost brotherly, and the bond they'd forged as sentinel and teacher had never been stronger. They'd solved several high profile cases in the last three months and Blair was beginning to see a difference in how he was now perceived by Major Crime.

A few weeks ago, their ranks had increased by one - namely a lively exchange officer from Australia by the name of Megan Connor. She and Jim had butted heads in the beginning, but now she was definitely one of the guys. Blair had especially been drawn to the tall, redheaded Aussie and counted her as one of his best friends.

He sat listening to her now while she interviewed a suspected drunk driver - his interest piqued by her strange tone.

Megan had no tolerance for drunks, let alone the idiots that drank and got behind the wheel of a car. That should have made things very bad for the woman she was currently interviewing. Not that interviewing drunk drivers was something Major Crime was supposed to do, but in this case, the suspect had taken out two unmarked Cascade PD vehicles while they were parked, and occupied, thanks to being on stake-out. Blair had been waiting for Megan's tone to take on that rough, zero tolerance edge to it - but so far, it remained honey soft.

Curious, he focused his attention on the suspect, a tall blonde, on edge and squirming in the chair as she kept running one hand up and down her arm, scratching endlessly. Her voice had a tinge of panic to it while she tried to explain - again - what had happened and that no, she wasn't drunk.

"I couldn't see because the lights were suddenly so bright - it was like they'd been turned up ten levels...and the noise...God...everything was so loud - but I swear, I'm not drunk--"

"Then maybe you could explain why you disrobed?" Megan continued, her voice still soft and now soothing instead of hard and penetrating.

"I...my skin...it was on fire...like I couldn't stand the feel of the material...."

Blair immediately sat up straighter in his chair. Lights too bright and loud noises? Skin suddenly sensitive? No, it couldn't be. Not possible.

He got up and walked over to Megan's desk just as Henri Brown came in with the results of the blood tests. He handed the folder to Megan as Blair stood back, watching and listening.

"Well, Miss Barnes, it looks as though you were telling the truth. No sign of alcohol or drugs in your system." She closed the folder. "You're free to go but I strongly suggest you seek out a doctor."

The woman stood, calmer now as she slipped on her jacket and muttered, "Been there, done that." She turned to leave and nearly bumped into Blair who still stood, eyes wide, mouth open.

She mumbled an apology and started past him, but he stopped her. "Please, Ms. Barnes, may I have a word with you?"

Uncertain, she paused and, since something about his voice seemed to demand trust, asked, "Why? And it's - Alex."

Blair stuck out his hand and said, "I'm Blair Sandburg and I think I can help you."

"Listen, you heard the results, I'm free to go, I don't _need_ your help."

"I understand that, but I'm talking about what you experienced. The bright lights and noises? And I'm betting you've been extra touch-feely lately, too. Am I right?" At her surprised nod, he continued. "I think I might know what's happening with you. Would you be willing to give me a few minutes?"

Alex Barnes really looked at the young man in front of her then. He was shorter than her, but it hardly seemed noticeable, his presence was so commanding. But it was his eyes that drew her in, along with that voice....

She nodded, almost without realizing it.

Excited, Blair glanced around and decided on the empty briefing room. He gently took her arm and led her inside, showing her to a seat. He perched on the edge of the table, his excitement barely contained. "I need to know one thing, Alex. Have you recently experienced anything that cut you off from civilization?"

She nodded, his excitement transferring itself to her. "Yes, yes...I was recently lost in the mountains for several days before they found me."

"And the problems you've been experiencing, was that before or after being lost?"

"After, almost immediately after."

"Look, there's someone I'd like you to meet, my partner, Jim Ellison. He's in court right now, but due back by noon. Maybe the three of us could grab a bite to eat and I'll explain then?"

"But... I'm all right, aren't I?"

"Very all right, Alex, very all right."

***

Blair gave another impatient check of his watch. It was five minutes later than the last time he'd checked but damn it, Jim should have been here by now. Thank God Alex had some errands to run nearby so at least she hadn't been kept waiting. Instead, they'd agreed to meet back at the station at twelve-thirty and it was almost that now - but still no Jim - which was bad.

It was critical that Blair prepare Jim _before_ he met another sentinel since he wasn't sure how one territorial sentinel would react when face-to-face with another one.

"Hey, Chief, sorry I'm late, hope you're still hungry."

Blair jumped at Jim's voice and immediately began to drag the detective into the briefing room. "Thank god you're here. Man, have I got something to tell you."

***

_Two Weeks Later_ -

Blair sat on the edge of the fountain in front of Hargrove Hall, watching Jim, Alex and Megan. For the last couple of weeks, since introducing Alex to Jim, he'd done a good deal of teaching and coaching with Alex learning, Jim and Alex experimenting together and even Megan getting into the act by helping out.

He'd also spent the last days watching the two sentinels bond.

The four of them had just come from the library where Blair had shown them some interesting articles on people with one or two heightened senses and now Jim and Megan were working with Alex, Jim walking her through some of the very exercises Blair had used with him.

Funny, he thought, he hadn't really thought it possible that his heart could break again.

He'd been wrong - and painfully so.

Watching them now, watching how each guided the other, Blair was forced to accept the truth: this was Jim's true life, to watch over Cascade with another sentinel - not Blair.

Jim and Alex no longer needed a teacher or a backup - they had each other.

As he watched the three of them laughing together, Blair came to the most painful decision of his life. It was time to leave Jim; time for Bakari to return to his mountain.

Forever.

Or as long as his forever lasted.

***

_Uganda - three weeks later_ -

It had taken him five hours of walking before he could even begin to discard Blair Sandburg. He had deplaned at Entebbe, had moved absently through customs, then outside and into the hot African afternoon. He'd felt no sense of homecoming because Blair Sandburg had no home.

He could have taken a bus with the tourists, mingling and waiting for the opportunity to disappear into the bush - or he could have sought out Ebo and stayed with him - but both choices would have been too human. Instead, he chose to walk - to sweat Blair Sandburg out of his body and, when he finally reached the lower end of Bwindi and was safe from the prying eyes of humans, he would then begin the process of divesting himself of all that was Blair Sandburg.

***

It was with relief that Bakari finally shed the trappings of civilization. Gone was the shirt, t-shirt, jeans and hair-tie. All that was left of Blair were the boxers shorts and sandals he still wore. When he'd climbed higher, and the thick lush forest had swallowed him, when the coolness wafted over his skin, he finally cast aside the very last of Blair, pulling the boxers down from his hips and kicking them and then his sandals off as he continued to run, the sweat streaming from his naked body, cleansing it of the city toxins.

His breath was being forced from lungs that had gotten soft, like his muscles, like the soles of his feet, but in spite of the fire spreading through him - he ran until his body could no longer hold him upright.

Bakari dropped naked to the jungle floor, chest heaving, anger and self-hatred coursing through him. He cursed his mother for taking him on the plane so many years ago, cursed the jungle, the city. He cursed humans and civilization, and he cursed Jim for not loving him even as he cursed himself for all that he was - and wasn't.

***

Night fell and, with it, great shadows now offered protection to the creatures that shunned the daylight.

From the jungle floor, a form rose, pale and ethereal. It raised its head to the sky and howled to the invisible moon, the sound piercing the night, freezing the jungles inhabitants in their tracks with its eerie combination of chilling hate and pain....

***

_Cascade_ -

Simon accepted the first day Jim called in sick - even the second. By the third day, he'd begun to worry and, by the fifth day, with no call even from Sandburg, he was ready to check things out for himself. After work, he drove directly to 852, parked out front and, after checking traffic, jogged across the street and into the lobby.

At the elevator he recognized the woman he'd met a few weeks before, Alex Barnes.

The other sentinel.

She was standing in front of the elevator but looked as though she were a million miles away. Worried that maybe she'd zoned, he said quietly, "Miss Barnes?"

When she didn't move, he took a step toward her. "Alex?"

Shaken from her stupor, she turned at his voice, eyes widening in relief. "Captain Banks, thank God."

She hadn't heard the large man come up behind her, or caught the lingering effects of his cigar, which was a testament to her confusion and fear. She looked up into worried eyes and said, "Captain Banks, I've been trying to reach both Jim and Blair for days... we were supposed to do more testing this last week, but I haven't been able to reach anybody--"

"Jim called in sick five days ago, but I haven't heard from either him or Sandburg since, which is why I'm here." The elevator door slid open and, as he ushered her inside, added, "This isn't like Ellison at all. I sent Megan over to Rainier to check on Sandburg."

Shivering now, Alex said, "Something's wrong, I can feel it."

Worriedly, Banks looked into her cornflower blue eyes and nodded, "That's exactly what Megan said."

Alex felt her skin tingling at the mention of the Australian exchange officer's name. In the weeks of testing with Jim and Blair, Megan Connor had become a part of their group, having accidentally learned about Jim a few months ago while working a case with him. She, like Alex, had watched and learned, but more than that, on several occasions, she'd been able to soothe Alex in Blair's absence. Unfortunately, in the last few days, Alex had been on her own and her senses were once again spiking, causing physical pain and depression. She'd tried calling Jim over and over again, but kept getting the answering machine. Panicked, she'd finally driven over - and thank God Captain Banks was here too. She had the worst feeling.

They rode up in silence and, once at the door to #307, Simon didn't hesitate to insert the spare key Jim had given him years ago. He pushed the door open and they entered cautiously.

The loft was unusually dusty and there were dirty dishes piled in the sink, counters and table. The blinds were drawn so that in spite of the beauty of the day, inside it was shadowed gray with dust moving through the few streams of pale light that managed to squeeze through the blinds.

They found Jim on the couch and Simon was pretty sure he now knew exactly what the phrase 'heart in his throat' meant. He could barely swallow at the sight of Jim that greeted him and Alex.

Jim was wearing only his shorts and a t-shirt and was statue-still. For a moment, Simon actually thought he was dead. He moved quickly but quietly to Jim's side, his eyes taking in the unshaven face and red-rimmed eyes. He glanced at the coffee table where a wrinkled piece of paper sat, an mug of old and now moldy coffee resting on the tattered edge of the paper. He placed a hand gently on Jim's shoulder and said, "Jim?"

Jim didn't answer, but his icy blue gaze flicked over him before returning to stare at some point over his shoulder.

At least he hadn't zoned. Simon was about to ask him a question when he realized Jim was muttering....

 

"...gone, gone home."

Simon frowned, puzzled by the words. Home? Who'd gone home? Or was he telling them to leave?

Alex sat down next to Jim and asked softly, "Who's gone home, Jim?"

"He left me...can't blame him, don't know why he stayed after Alan...but he did - until now."

Simon sat down on Jim's other side and watched as Alex picked up the piece of paper from the coffee table. Reading it, her expression changed from puzzlement to disbelief and she mouthed several silent 'no's'. When she finished, she handed it silently over to Simon, who was almost afraid to take it - but he did - and he recognized Blair's handwriting immediately.

 

 

 

Confused, Simon looked up and whispered, "Bakari?"

Alex took Jim's cold hand in her own and said, "That was Blair's name in Uganda." She started to rub warmth back into Jim's hand. "Jim, do you understand what he was talking about? I don't know who this Alan was, but I know you love Blair and he loves you--"

Jim jerked his hand away, started shaking his head in denial, but Alex grabbed the letter out of Simon's hand, waved it in front of Jim's face and said sternly, " **Look** at his words, Jim. It's all there, he loves you but thought you loved this Alan guy - so the only question now is: what are you going to do about it?"

Simon watched the two sentinels, watched the silent war waging within Jim - and thought that his own life wasn't nearly as complicated as he'd thought once Jim had returned from Uganda. Nope. Not nearly.

_Now_ it was complicated.

***

_Bwindi_ -

Two female gorillas sat in the deep grass, their offspring, three babies, playing a few feet away. The females watched with love as they munched bamboo, noses twitching at the baby antics.

Two miles away, a silverback moved away from the battered body of the usurper, a young male who'd encroached on the silverback's territory. The young gorilla would never make that mistake again.

***

Not far from the silverback's family, seven men moved upwind, toward the unprotected females and children, guns ready....

***

Five miles away, a ghost flew through trees and, as one hand reached for a vine, five shots rang out....

***

The great silverback froze - sniffed the air - and then plunged through dense foliage, breath huffing sharply with a need to protect that overrode the need for caution.

He broke through the clearing...and thudded to a stop.

His family - the scent of blood - death. He raised his head to the skies and screamed his rage - a scream that was abruptly cut off.

***

The ghost flew through the air and towards the gunfire just as a sixth shot rang out....

***

Tatu held up his hand and the three Magharibi stopped behind him. Gunfire. To the east.

The Magharibi knew their home was once again under siege, that mercenaries had crossed the borders. They also knew that these men were different, their training different. They moved _with_ the forest, their stealth successful to a point that not even the Magharibi had caught so much as a glimpse of them...yet. But if they hurried, maybe this time....

***

The ghost dropped soundlessly to the ground...and moved toward the clearing....

Blue eyes took in the devastation and horror.

One of the mother gorillas had tried to get to her baby because one arm was outstretched as if reaching...but at the end of the arm - nothing. Both hands had been ruthlessly removed, as had her eyes, tongue and internal organs as well. The second female was in the same condition.

Blue eyes moved to the edge of the clearing where three small babies hung from their ankles... their baby soft fur having been systematically stripped from their bodies.

To the left - the great silverback lay dead, a single bullet to his brain. His body mirrored that of the females - except in his case, his genitals had also been taken.

The ghost stood unmoving, memorizing every detail, each indignity, every wound, each horror - and as he memorized, he swore to himself that there would be **no.more**.

He would have to make himself known - one final time.

The ghost heard the Magharibi approach, but instead of avoiding them by melting into the brush as he'd been doing for days - he waited.

Four Magharibi, led by his old friend Tatu, appeared across the clearing from him. Four pairs of eyes took in the mass slaughter, then Tatu's gaze rested on him.

"Bakari."

*****

_Cascade_ -

Alex began the clean up as Simon gently led Jim to the bathroom and a hot shower.

Just as Alex put the last cup into the dishwasher, Megan stepped hesitantly through the still open front door. Spotting Alex, she went to her side immediately.

"Jim?"

Alex indicated the hallway. "Simon has him in the bathroom for a shower."

"Sandy withdrew from Rainier - they haven't--"

"We know. He's gone back home... He left a letter," she added in way of explanation. "Jim was almost catatonic when we found him."

Megan raised an eyebrow in question but Alex shook her head. "I don't know everything, Megan, but--"

The rest of her words were interrupted by Simon. "Okay, he's showering - seems to be operating under his own steam now, so could someone explain what the hell is going on here?"

While Megan finished the cleanup that Alex had started, including the raising of the blinds and opening the windows, Alex told Simon the few things Jim had left out of his adventures in Uganda.

While Alex talked, Megan noticed the tension around the other woman's eyes and knew exactly what it meant. She moved silently and unobtrusively to Alex's side, sat down and began to gently stroke Alex's arm.

Alex was still talking when Jim came out of the bathroom, clean-shaven, hair damp, barefoot but wearing a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He stopped as he heard the last of Alex's words, heard the physical pain in her voice, so like his when his senses were out of control. He was about to go to her until he realized that slowly, her tone was changing even as her body began to relax. Something that usually only happened with help from either himself or Blair - but the person touching Alex was...Megan.

He watched in surprise as Megan stroked Alex's arm, exactly as Blair would have done for him....

Blair had talked about a sentinel needing a kind of backup - a guide, so-to-speak - and Jim had always accepted the fact that Blair was his. So did this mean Megan was Alex's?

How had he missed it?

Alex and Megan.

And yet - Blair had been able to help Alex too...teach her _and_ soothe her when her senses went wild, something Megan had certainly never been able to do for Jim. But she was doing a great job of calming Alex now.

This was like some kind of Rubik's Cube. A riddle. Blair could help both of them, but Megan could only help Alex - So what did that say about Blair?

He walked the rest of the way into the living room, pausing at the couch just as Alex finished by explaining what 'Bakari' meant. At the name, the dull edge of his pain went jagged and raw.

To deaden it again, he focused on Connor's pale hand as it moved in small soothing circles over Alex's arm, used his memory sense to feel something similar from Blair and, as he felt the needed numbness begin to return, asked, "You had a headache again, didn't you?"

His words stopped them all as, in unison, they turned to look up at him. Megan recovered first and said, "Are you all right?"

Without taking his eyes from Alex, he nodded and repeated his question. "You had another headache, didn't you?"

Alex nodded. "Yes."

"But it's gone now, isn't it?"

Frowning at the realization, she said, slightly awed, "Yes."

"But Blair isn't here and I was in the shower - so how would you explain its absence?"

"I...Blair could always make it fade--"

"But again, he's not here," Jim said harshly.

"I don't understand...because the headache _is_ gone...."

Her words drifted off as she understood what she was saying.

"And the only person touching you - is Connor," Jim pointed out.

"Touching me?" she asked dumbfounded.

With a slight nod of his head, he indicated Connor's hand and Alex followed his gaze, her eyes widening in comprehension.

"Connor is your Blair," Jim said softly.

***

_Bwindi_ -

Tatu had sent an advance runner ahead to inform the villagers of the return of Bakari and now Father Benjamin stood just outside the small hut that had once been home to his son. He waited patiently with the rest of the villagers, but with an unease that was spreading through him like a cancer.

Bakari - not Blair - was back, but they hadn't known. So how long had he been on the mountain without the Magharibi knowing?

And where was Jim?

Benjamin's unease grew.

Most of the Magharibi were in the center of the village, waiting for their first glimpse of Bakari, feet shifting, voices low as questions were asked but no answers given. Suddenly, several Magharibi moved to the southern end of the village and, moments later, Tatu and his men emerged from the bush.

No one moved. No one spoke - but all eyes were fastened on Bakari, who stood just behind Tatu, eyes roaming the village, but no smile on his face. He finally started to walk toward the priest and the Magharibi parted, creating a path, their eyes suddenly fearful.

Bakari stopped when he was face to face with his adopted father, who said, "Blair?"

The ghost-like figure in front of him gave a slight negative shake, but did not speak, nor did he make a move when Benjamin opened his arms. Slowly, he dropped them back to his side as he stared into Bakari's emotionless gaze. The priest took in his gaunt, shaggy and dirty appearance and it was like looking into the face of death. Heart in his throat, he said, "My son?"

Again, no answer. The tension was palpable and Tatu wisely led the villagers away, leaving the two men alone.

Father Benjamin stared into the dead eyes and longed to take the wounded animal before him into his arms, to coax him back to humanity, but he knew how dangerous wounded animals could be, so fearing that his son would bolt, he simply took Bakari's arm and gently guided him away from the village.

The priest led them to Bakari's favorite spot, the precipice that overlooked the forest below - the same spot where - not so long ago - he'd convinced him to once again take on the mantle of Blair Sandburg....

_Jim had been gone for hours and Bakari had not left the outcropping that overlooked his home. He was so intent on watching the sky that he failed to hear his adopted father's approach until the man rested a hand gently on his shoulder._

_"It is time, Bakari."_

_Bakari didn't move, not even when Father Benjamin gave him a small tug. "It's time to decide, son."_

_"There's nothing to decide," Bakari stated somewhat stubbornly._

_"But there is. Your path moves away from us and it's once again time to become Blair Sandburg."_

_"He's dead. I killed him upon my return from England and I won't resurrect him."_

_The priest pulled him to his side and said, "Blair, your destiny is James Ellison. You must go to him - be with him - and in order to do that, you must be the man you were born to be: Blair Sandburg."_

_Bakari shook his head. "Jim's world's in Cascade and mine is here. I'd be a hindrance to him, Father." He finally turned his gaze from the sky to look at Father Benjamin. "You don't know the ways of the world beyond your calling - I do." He shook his head again. "I've made the right decision."_

_"Believe me, son, I know the world and in sixty years, I have never been blessed to see the kind of love that exists between you and Jim. Don't throw it away." He looked away - as if his gaze could travel all the way to England. "If I could undo the damage of your time at Oxford, I would." He turned back to Bakari. "But I can't, Blair - so I'm asking you to trust once more - to open your heart and go to him. Now, while there's still time. Your clothes, your books, _you_ , all await. Come."_

_He must have finally succeeded in getting through to Bakari because his son raised his chin, smiled slightly, and allowed Father Benjamin to lead him back to the village._

_Hours later, Blair Sandburg, having been born for a third time, bought his airline ticket and, with minutes to spare, ran up to the gate. When his boarding pass was taken, he ran up the ramp and into the plane, breathless, heart beating with both fear and excitement. He moved down the aisle, searching...and finding._

_Jim._

_Trying hard not to grin, he simply asked, "I believe this is my seat?"_

 

"Blair, please tell me what happened to bring you back here and without--"

"Don't call me Blair - he's dead - for good this time."

The quiet harshness of the declaration chilled Benjamin to the bone. The temperature was over ninety - yet he shivered at Blair's - no, at _Bakari's_ tone. Had something happened to Jim? Was that why Blair was here? With some dread, he asked, "Jim? Has something...is he--"

"Jim is fine and where he belongs. He was never Dingane - it was a false prophecy."

"No, Bl...Bakari, not false. We just assumed that the last battle was the war, but we were wrong. The Magharibi cannot defeat this new soldier without Bakari and Dingane."

Bakari whirled on his adopted father and yelled, "There is **no** Dingane! Do you not hear my words?"

Deliberately lowering his voice, Benjamin said, "is Jim all right, son?"

Maybe it was the absence of the more priest-like phrasing of "my son" that did it - or perhaps it was the love that came with the simply uttered, "son" - but whatever it was, it succeeded in breaking through Bakari's barriers. He seemed to crumble before the priest's eyes as he reached out blindly with a shaking hand, his fingers grasping for a hold. Benjamin grabbed him then - and enfolded him into his arms.

He held him tightly as Bakari rasped out, "He didn't love...Blair... _couldn't_ love...him."

Benjamin pulled Blair's head down, buried it in the crook of his neck, his hand moving deep into Blair's hair, stroking his scalp as he crooned, "No, no, no, son, he loves you... loves _you_ , all that you are...."

Bakari broke away at that and, with his face flushed and eyes blazing with anger, said, " **No**! I was a novelty here on the mountain, don't you see? Just like before. The mysterious ape man who could hold Jim's interest...but Blair was just a normal man, nothing unique about him. Bakari is a freak and Blair - a non-entity."

"That's not true! I don't begin to know what happened in Cascade, what went wrong between you two, but you are not a freak. You're a wonderful young man with a future of magic and wonder ahead of you - and I'm telling you now: Jim will come. Mark my words!"

Bakari sneered as his eyes narrowed. He took another step back from his father as he said, "Jim loved someone else and then lost him - but now he's found his destiny with another Sentinel. She's good for him - better for him." He turned away. "I was wrong to show myself, to come here with you, but I'll fix that now by leaving - and by destroying those who would try to take our home. The only deaths to come - will be theirs."

With that, Bakari disappeared into the forest and Father Benjamin dropped to his knees in prayer.

***

"There has been no sign of your ghost man. We've butchered his gorillas with impunity. He doesn't exist."

The tall, reed-thin man who listened - shook his head. "No, he's out there. This I know."

The soldier stared back at his employer before finally saying, "If he is - then I'll find him. That's why you hired me, I'm the best."

With eyes so dark as to be almost black, he regarded the soldier, taking in the fatigue-garbed man as he smiled. Oliver wasn't lying, he was the best. The epitome of a top-notch soldier-for-hire. He had no conscience, no compunction to kill anyone for money; he was a killing machine who stood over 6'2", wore his blond hair in a crew-cut and had the well-toned body of a military man. He even had the requisite facial scar to add to overall look of complete ruthlessness. But Colonel Oliver was more than just a look - he was highly skilled, very dangerous and had a reputation for succeeding where others had failed. Hence he was just the man Gregory Akiris needed for this job. He looked past their camp and into the dark forest as he said, "Do you believe I would _not_ know if the creature responsible for my brother's death was near?"

"No."

"Good. Continue the slaughter and he will come. And then - you and your men will be rich."

Oliver pivoted smartly and returned to his soldiers. Moments later - they moved out.

Akiris watched them leave and thought, _"Oh, yes, he will come and he will pay - with more than his life. My brother will be avenged and this mountain will fall._

***

_Cascade, Washington_ -

"Jim?" A shocked Alex stood at the head of the stairs, watching as Jim stuffed clothes into an old army duffle bag. Jim never stuffed anything - ever. "Jim, what--"

"You asked what I intended to do about Blair and now you know. I'm going to Uganda."

"Jim, get down here - now!"

Simon's voice held an edge of fear so Jim quickly zipped up the bag, slung it over his shoulder and, with Alex on his heels, ran down the stairs.

In the living room, Simon and Connor stood transfixed before the television, eyes wide with horror. On the screen, a television news camera was panning a grassy mound where several large, tarp-covered objects lay. The grass beneath the tarps was stained a dark red.

Suddenly a newsman stepped in front of the now still camera and, in a somewhat shocked voice, said, "This is Calvin Meyer - reporting live from The Bwindi Impenetrable Forest in Uganda, Africa, home to over half the world's population of mountain gorilla. Behind me, you see the covered remains of six African Mountain Gorillas, slaughtered sometime in the last three days. Park rangers from the Ugandan Wildlife Authority have stated that poachers are responsible for the slaughter as their hands, eyes, organs and genitalia were taken." The reporter turned to allow the camera to focus on three much smaller covered bodies. "There were three babies, their fur stripped from their small bodies. All six gorillas, two females, one silverback and the three babies, were shot once through the head before being butchered."

The newsman, his jaw clenching in an unusual display of emotion, went on to report that the ranger garrison had been doubled, but that so far no sign of the poachers had been discovered. The camera moved in for a close-up of the three smaller tarps as the newsman concluded his report. "There are only 300 reported gorillas in this beautiful forest, but now, thanks to the greed of man - there are two hundred and ninety four. In Kabale Town, the people are crying out for action, for justice. Can these inhuman butchers be stopped?"

The news broadcast went to the weather at that point, so Simon quickly clicked off the set. "Jesus," he breathed out, horror struck.

Alex grabbed Jim's arm and asked, "Is Blair in danger?"

Jim pulled away; walked to the phone, picked it up, dialed and, moments later was making an airline reservation to London - and on.

Simon waited until Jim put down the phone, then said, "So what, you're taking a vacation?"

"Yes. You have a problem with that?" Jim asked without emotion.

Alex didn't let Simon answer, instead saying, "Well, I do. Two Sentinels, Jim. Two. The Magharibi and Bakari could use both of us."

Jim looked at her as Megan added, "I agree. Two sentinels - and their back-ups."

Simon, not to be left out, promptly added, "Two Sentinels, two back-ups and one aging police captain. Hell, those poachers don't stand a chance."

***

_Bwindi Forest_ -

The soldiers moved quietly through the jungle, low to the ground, guns ready. Ahead and slightly to the east, a small family of gorillas napped, unaware of the imminent danger.

Overhead, a pale, lithe figure moved through the trees, fast and deadly.

The soldiers rose, took aim, fingers ready to pull the triggers...but then a loud, high, animal cry pierced the air, a cry that seemed to surround the soldiers. As one, their gazes flicked upwards as they raised their rifles to the sky. At the same time, the gorillas, now warned, moved out of harms way.

One soldier, slightly apart from his comrades, turned at the strange whooshing sound he felt as much as heard. He had a moment to recognize something flying towards him, to see the long, cleft club, but he never felt the blow as it struck him much like a mallet would strike a polo ball.

He dropped like a stone - dead before he hit the ground.

The swinging figure moved on and another soldier went down...with two more following before the men gathered their wits enough to fire. But by then - the ghost was nowhere to be seen as their bullets flew into the sky and struck nothing but air.

Moments later - stillness.

***

Major Oliver stood and surveyed the area. Four men dead.

Four.

Of the survivors, none of them, himself included, had a clear description of their attacker - Hell, they couldn't even tell if human or animal. Now, as he searched his men's faces, he saw fear - and these were the toughest men that could be bought, true mercenaries, men that would kill their own mother for fifty bucks - and they were afraid.

And they'd lost the gorillas too.

For the first time since his arrival on the mountain, he felt its living, breathing presence and his eyes narrowed.

All right - so there would be a battle and it was the mountain or him.

He smiled.

No contest.

***

Bakari landed effortlessly on a tall tree, the vine hanging free. He climbed down and, as his feet hit solid ground, bent at the waist and began to retch. He dropped to his knees, spewing bile as his stomach rebelled against his actions.

After several heaves, he dropped forward, hands bracing him on the floor of the jungle, head down, hair blanketing his face as he heaved even more. Minutes passed before it ended and he could sit back. He wiped his mouth, scooted backward until his spine rested against the majestic tree, and dropped his head back as he closed his eyes. Face expressionless, he mouthed one word....

"Jim."

***

_Two Days Later - Entebbe Airport_

Ebo paced back and forth, checked his watch, then glanced back at the flight board. According to British Airways, Flight 623 was on time and should have landed fifteen minutes ago - unfortunately, Ugandan time was not the time of the world. He would have smiled if not for the seriousness of the situation that faced his forest.

Simon had called two days ago to say that he, Jim and two others would be arriving today and would expect to travel immediately to the mountain. Ebo exalted in the news. Dingane was coming.

He'd wanted to go to the Magharibi immediately and inform them, get word to Bakari, but he could never get to the mountain and back before the plane's arrival so he waited impatiently while listening to the news - ever fearful that more gorillas would die before they could stop the slaughter.

But finally - today had come and, in a very short time, he would look on the face of his friend and he prayed that he would indeed see Dingane.

The connection of Bakari and Dingane was critical to this final war. Chatu, the new spiritual leader of the Magharibi, had foretold this just as his grandfather had foretold over fifty years ago. But Chatu had seen more, and this additional prophecy filled Ebo with fear. Chatu had dreamed of Bakari's death because, without Dingane, the mountain could be saved - but not Bakari.

Ebo had been there, along with Tatu and others, when Chatu had come out of his trance. He'd listened in horror as Chatu described the evils that would be done to their home and they'd been forced to hear the horrors that would be visited upon Bakari before his death - but Tatu had gotten angrily to his feet to declare the dreams false, that Bakari would be safe, that he would remain in the place called Cascade. But Chatu had shaken his head as he pointed to the all-telling flames.

"Our ancestors do not lie. But I speak only of what _may_ transpire. Bakari will return to us - and yes, he is strong - but with Dingane, he is invincible. Pray for their return, Tatu, for they bring with them double the magic of Dingane."

No one understood that part, least of all Chatu, but he believed and encouraged the tribe that they must as well - that they had to trust in themselves, their mountain and, more importantly, in the magic of Bakari and Dingane.

So now Ebo waited, knowing that one look into his friend's face would tell him their fate. He'd talked with Father Benjamin, understood Bakari's current condition, knew the priest's fears and pain. If Dingane did not deplane to walk by Bakari's side - if it was Jim Ellison instead - Bakari would be lost to them.

The flight board flashed, telling all interested that Flight 623 had landed. Ebo moved to the aisle next to the door that would open and allow the passengers of flight 623 to exit.

***

As the airliner taxied to a stop, people stood, stretched, pulled luggage from overhead compartments, and filled the aisle.

Jim remained in his seat, staring out the window, waiting patiently for the crowd to begin to clear. Next to him, Simon unbuckled his seat belt, reached under the seat for his carry-on and, when a break provided him the opportunity, unbent his large frame and stood in the aisle. Behind him, Alex and Megan were doing the same.

As the plane emptied, Simon leaned over and tapped Jim's shoulder. "It's okay now, Jim. We can go." The man turned, looked up, blinked, then rose.

The four walked up the aisle, luggage over shoulders, in hands, bonded by their mutual mission, by the unknown danger that lay ahead, and by the need to see Blair.

They walked silently up the ramp, more like soldiers than anything else. As they exited the ramp and entered the airport, an eager voice hailed them.

"Simon - Dingane!"

They turned as a single unit when Ebo rushed up, hand out in greeting. "Jambo?!"

Simon and Ebo clasped hands, shaking heartily, smiling broadly, glad to see each other again. Simon pulled Alex and Megan forward and presented them to Ebo.

"Alex, Megan, this is my good friend, Ebo. He'll be our guide into the Biwindi. Ebo, this is Inspector Megan Connor and Alexis Barnes."

They all shook hands and smiled but finally it was time for Ebo to discover who stood with Simon and his friends. He looked up at Jim and asked hesitantly, "Hujambo, Dingane?"

Jim gazed at his friend, memories of his dinner on the terrace with Ebo, of finding the slain tracking party...his first glimpse of Bakari, their escape through the trees...the waterfall and the first time they'd made love....

And as quickly as the memories surfaced, they were gone and only Ebo remained, smiling uncertainly. Jim nodded and said, "Sijambo, Ebo."

Ebo had his answer. Dingane was here, not Jim Ellison, and he thanked the gods. "Come, we will go to my Jeep. I have food and drink to make our travel easier, but we must hurry. Bwindi awaits."

***

Because of the rangers, road blocks and the tourists being turned away from The Biwindi, Ebo had to take a southern route that passed the entrance. Then he turned west and came back up through the Parc Nationale des Virunga of Congo - but it added precious hours to their journey and would eventually force them them to abandon the Jeep sooner than normal.

As Ebo drove, he noticed the uncomfortable silence of his passengers and it worried him. Jim sat up front with him, eyes glued to the passing scenery. Directly behind them, the two women sat together, quiet but attentive to their surroundings. Simon was in the rear, equally quiet.

It didn't take Ebo long to realize that the woman called Alexis was much like Jim - which meant that she too must be a sentinel. Two sentinels to aid in the fight? This was a very good thing. And the redhead? The one introduced as an Inspector? What was her purpose in being with them? He watched the two women covertly, noticed how the one called Megan kept a hand on Alexis - and he quickly realized that she had to be this sentinel's helpmate.

_"Double magic...."_

Chatu's words came back to him. Of course - this is what Chatu had meant when he'd said that Dingane would bring double magic. Two Sentinels - double the power. Ebo smiled.

The war for their mountain was far from over now that their chance of success was so much greater. Truth was in a combination of both the old prophecy and Chatu's newest dream. There was hope.

***

The soldiers returned to their encampment with the bodies of their fallen comrades. Akiris came out of his tent and, as he noted the bags, scowled. He strode up to Oliver, eyes narrowed. "How did this happen?" he demanded.

Oliver was not one to waste time on excuses or words. His answer was blunt.  
"I don't know. Whatever it was, it came from the sky and took four of my men before a single shot was fired."

"It? _It_? Don't you mean my ghost man? Or do you think the gorillas attacked you from the sky?"

"No man was seen - only a single shape, quick, barely there. They saw no human."

Akiris took a menacing step forward and, voice low and eerily calm, asked, "Were the men who fell near the rear?"

"The first man - yes, but the second two were in the middle and the fourth - just behind Morgan."

Gregory straightened, a frown replacing the scowl. "And Morgan saw nothing?"

"No. He said he was looking up, heard a strange sound, turned and Reynolds was down, his head smashed in."

Akiris faced the dense jungle knowing damn well that the 'nothing' they'd seen had been his brother's ghost man - he knew it as surely as he knew his own name. "Next time, you will lead and you will be ready. He will strike from the air - and you will capture him and bring him to me. Do not fail, Oliver."

***

Bakari perched on the limb of the great tree, his thoughts focused on his next attack. They would be waiting for him this time, would be looking to the sky - so he would attack from the ground - but he'd need help. He took to the trees, but in a direction away from the Magharibi. He headed to his family instead.

***

Orantu had moved his tribe high again, knowing that danger was close and fearing it beyond reason. He was old for a silverback, but he still defeated each newcomer. As he herded the females, the young males and the babies, Kaleefa prodded from the rear, her movements slower still. Kaleefa too was old for a female, no longer of breeding age, but she was his heart. His first and his last.

Up ahead, his son, Nusu, scampered, a two year old terror. He was rushing here and there, always inspecting and exploring... so like Bakari... his strange, smoothed skin son.

Suddenly - Orantu's nose twitched. He paused to glanced up, spotted the leaves rustling and yet, no wind....

Bakari dropped down in front of him. The great beast reared back in surprise as Bakari immediately went down into a crouch, knuckles skimming the grass....

Orantu's fist came out, pushed against Bakari's chest and then he lowered his head to touch his forehead to Bakari's.

Kaleefa huffed her charges along, forcing the younger females to carry the babies, not daring to lose one - but up ahead she caught a whiff of a familiar and too-long absent scent. Her ancient limbs hurried her along now that she was certain to whom the scent belonged.

She lumbered forward, now the only gorilla moving... and there was her mate, Orantu and, beside him, crouched low, eyes on her alone, was Bakari. Her joy could not be contained as she hurried to his side, almost chortling in delight. She did not use her fist, disdained the usual formalities and simply pulled him to her chest in a fierce hug. She breathed in his scent, took it deep within her... and then her face scrunched up in fear.

His scent was off.

She pushed him away, just far enough to really see him and her nostrils flared as her heart almost broke. Her knuckles brushed his face and then she stroked down his chest to brush across his thin covering of fur. She chuffed, brought her hand back up and cuffed the back of his head - and - for the first time in weeks, Bakari laughed. A deep, all-out, booming laugh that rang through the brush - but only Kaleefa heard the edge of insanity in it.

***

She sat in the deep grass and watched.

Bakari, Orantu and three of the young male gorillas were in a circle with Bakari signaling his anger with waving arms, much gesturing and posturing.

They were making war plans.

On her lap and curled around her, Nusu watched, all eager eyes, his fingers copying Bakari as small sounds came from deep within his chest. Sana, Nusu's mother, joined Kaleefa causing Nusu to immediately crawl over and begin to suckle - but he never took his eyes from Bakari.

Kaleefa could see her son's frustration as he pounded the ground with his fists - and she knew that Hani, Kula and Moto, all of whom were nearing breeding age, were eager to join him in battle. Bakari suddenly stepped back, arms crossed over his chest. He was done and now, could only stand back and wait for the others to decide.

He turned and made eye contact with his mother, caught Nusu's eye, and smiled gently - then he looked on the other females and each baby...and his smile died. He glanced back to his father and brothers and instantly realized his error in coming here. This was a huge mistake - he couldn't allow them become killers. Gorillas were shy creatures and killed only in defense - and even then, only in hand-to-hand combat. And they did not kill humans, nor did they war. It would be ruinous to permit them to enter this battle and would end with their destruction no matter how the war ended - because they would then be branded as killers - they would be feared instead of held in awe.

No, war was best left to man.

To him.

He took a step back, then another and another...and, as his mother's eyes returned to her mate and Nusu quietly drifted off to sleep, Bakari... disappeared.

***

Ebo pulled the Jeep off the road, killed the engine and set the brake. His passengers helped gather up supplies, guns, and food, and then, together,  
headed into the forest; to climb.

For Jim - he knew he was holding onto his sanity by the merest thread. He was, to put it bluntly, afraid. Deeply afraid that he was too late - that somehow Blair would never know how much he loved him - and that he'd never hold the younger man in his arms again.

On the plane, as he moved closer and closer to Blair, Jim had made a decision - or maybe it was a choice. Somehow, he'd finally accepted that he _was_ a sentinel and, more importantly - he'd chosen to remain a sentinel.

And it was - freeing.

Liberating.

But not without Blair.

So now he hacked through the jungle, cleared the way for those behind him, and prayed he would be in time.

***

Simon watched Jim as he wielded the machete like a pro - and that's when the truth of what they were all doing actually hit him. They were literally marching into a war. Suddenly he was filled with the longing to see his son, hear his voice. The decision to join Jim had been an easy one - he owed Blair Sandburg and Blair was his friend. In addition, Uganda was home to his ancestors; to relatives he'd never even met. So yes, the need to protect was strong...but so was the fear that he might not see Daryl again.

At least Megan was close and, if he couldn't protect everyone, at least he'd protect her.

Suddenly he smiled wryly. Damn lot of protecting going on....

***

Back home, Megan had never once considered _not_ joining these three people.

Jim, her friend and a sentinel.

Simon, her boss and, she prayed, someday something more.

And Alex - her sentinel. Megan watched as she walked ahead of her and felt a burning pride and, for the first time, truly understood part of what Blair must have felt for Jim. Of course, Blair had felt so much more too - for them, she'd figured the sentinel thing had come second.

And speaking of Blair - oh God, she hoped they would be in time - that he was alive and well. He'd been her first friend within the PD and the only one to accept and help her from the start. Damn, none of this should have happened - none of it. And if she'd been on top of her game - it wouldn't have. She'd have knocked some sense into both men and that would have been that - but she'd been experiencing her own form of identity crisis - what with the sense of protectiveness toward Alex....

Funny how four people could be wired to be so protective - and yet allow one of them to slip through their fingers like this. Irony at its finest.

She was suddenly conscious of Alex's worry so she leaned in and whispered, "It's going to be okay, Alex."

She just hoped she was right.

***

Alex followed Simon, her steps automatic and without thought. Her senses were focused and working well, but her mind was filled with doubt. Would she be able to make her senses work for _others_ when the time came?

This was a deadly war and lives would depend on her - and she could fail. She understood that Blair was a shaman, a real one, wise and powerful, and even if neither Jim nor Blair knew it - she did. Which made this mission of theirs all the more critical.

So much to protect, she thought as the sounds of the jungle surrounded her. So much at stake....

"It's going to be okay, Alex," Megan whispered from just behind her.

Alex smiled. She didn't know if Megan's words would prove true, but she knew that like Jim, she too had someone to support and help her - she had Megan. And if, in the deepest part of her, she harbored a bit of jealousy that what she had with Megan wasn't nearly the same as what Jim shared with Blair - well, no one need know....

And yes, she was fully aware of the covert looks continually exchanged between Megan and Simon. No matter what happened - things were certainly going to be interesting.

***

Bakari ran swiftly through the forest, trying to put as much distance as possible between him and his family. At one point, he paused when he spotted some Chimp droppings. He scooped them up and spread them over his body in an attempt to hide his scent from Orantu or any other who might follow. Once the fecal matter covered his skin, he ran on....

After almost an hour - he took to the trees.

***

They were less than a half day's journey from the Magharibi territory, but it was dusk and time to make camp. Silently and efficiently, the five people set up tents, got a fire going and set up a guard schedule. Alex would take the first watch at ten and Jim would take over at dawn.

Ebo took on the task of preparing their first meal by putting a pot of water over the fire. He then pulled out slabs of dried, salt-cured beef, chopping it up into large chunks along with several plants he'd gathered as they'd hiked. He then cut up several onions he'd brought with him and put it all into the now boiling pot. Forty-five minutes later, he was spooning the thick, fragrant stew into tin bowls for the others.

***

Far away, soldiers sat around their campfire, talking quietly and worriedly as they feasted on roasted pig and stewed vegetables - with generous portions of whiskey doled out by their leader. In spite of the day's losses, Oliver knew he must keep his remaining men happy with talk of the fortune they would all make from the Gorilla parts. He had to keep their minds on a rosy future and _not_ the loss of a few men.

***

Miles away, Bakari stumbled, fell, picked himself up, climbed up the tree, crawled out to the nest he'd made days earlier, and finally curled into a ball and slept.

***

Jim stood, stretched, felt bones crack, grabbed his water bottle, took several swigs, rinsed and spit, then walked just beyond the camp to empty his bladder before returning. As he walked back toward the fire, Alex and Ebo were there and starting the morning meal. Actually, it was more like Ebo was teaching Alex. He was watching her with a smile as she prepared - to his explicit instructions - the hot rice cereal. The tea kettle was heating on another part of the fire and several pieces of fruit Jim recognized from his last trip, lay on a make-shift cutting board.

Using his senses, Jim located Simon, to the south of their camp, having left to take of the same need that had driven Jim away moments before. In the other tent, he could hear Megan muttering herself awake.

He was edgy and eager to start up again, but he wasn't traveling alone and his friends needed food - so he tamped down on his impatience, picked up a knife and began to cut up the fruit.

A little over an hour later, all morning ablutions completed and everyone fed, they packed up camp and, to Jim's relief, were once again on the move and headed for the Magharibi and...Bakari.

***

Oliver and his soldiers headed out after a breakfast of thick, rib-sticking hash. Orders from Akiris had been very specific: destroy as many gorillas as possible and, in the process, bring back the ghost man - alive.

Hanging from Oliver's belt was his ace in the hole: a taser. One sure way of subduing even an elusive human masquerading as a ghost.

***

Bakari took to the skies, eyes searching for signs of the soldiers. As he traveled, he noted with satisfaction, the almost complete absence of gorillas. The few he did see were on the move, heading up and to safety. At least his visit with his family had accomplished that much. No gorillas would die today.

As the day wore on and he covered the jungle in an elaborate 'x' pattern, he ignored his tired, aching muscles, gave no thought to food. His only goal was stopping the destruction - permanently.

It was close to noon when he spotted the first sign of the mercenaries and he smiled. Their mood was clearly evident in the way they had been moving through the jungle. They were angry and frustrated after hours of no gorillas and no ghost man and it had been translated into a total lack of stealth and a choppy, messy swath across his forest. His smile, almost feral in appearance, widened. He finally dropped lightly to the ground, club in hand. He was only a few miles from their location and, on foot, running swiftly and smelling of chimpanzee, he could enter their midst without warning....

***

Ebo called a halt, seeing the exhaustion on the faces of his friends. They had been moving relentlessly for hours and were within two hours of their goal; the village. They could afford the break in spite of the fact that he could tell Jim wanted nothing more than to continue on. But exhausted warriors would do no good, so he stopped them all.

For the noon meal, Simon who broke out more fruit, some nuts and dry cheeses and passed them around. When Megan tried to pass off a plate to Jim, he shook his head and got to his feet. "I'm going to check ahead a bit."

Watching him leave, Megan, asked to no one in particular, "Do you suppose he's all right?"

"No," Ebo said. "His tribe is in danger, as is the person he loves most."

Puzzled, Simon said, "But Cascade is Jim's tribe."

Ebo tossed the last of his lunch into the trash sack and said, "Is it?"

Twenty minutes later - when they caught up to Jim - he turned and said simply, "Blood."

***

Bakari could hear the soldiers now - he was that close. He could hear their grumbling and the angry slashing of reeds and vines. He kept on his silent parallel course, eyes and ears sharply focused. Eventually he paused, cocked his head...and grinned.

It was time.

***

Bud Dolan stopped, the skin on his arms prickling. Something was here...just out of sight. He could feel it. As unobtrusively as possible, he moved his automatic weapon from his shoulder and into his hands. He turned half-way around, and, at the same time, there seemed to be a shift in the air and then something was moving toward him... an apparition, unreal, inhuman....

Bud tried to raise his gun and fire even though a part of him believed the bullets would be useless - but then the weird creature was upon him and there was blinding pain and then - nothing.

***

The body dropped soundlessly to the ground, half the head smashed in and Bakari shot past it, to disappear once again....

*****

In the next twenty minutes - as the panicked soldiers took defensive postures and searched the dense, green ceiling above, Bakari made two more equally fast, silent, and deadly attacks....

Two mercenaries gave up, dropped their weapons and ran.

Watching their retreating backs, Oliver did a quick count. Four men, including himself. That's all that were left.

In two days, his troop had been reduced by two-thirds. His jaw tightened.

Oliver made his decision. Akiris be damned - this ghost man would die by _his_ hand. He would take him down, cut off his hands, gouge out his eyes, and, while still alive and begging for mercy, Oliver would flay him, strip the skin from his bones. Then, just before death, with the man aware and believing there could be no worse pain... he would take his balls, rip them from his tortured body and watch him die. Then and only then, would he take the man to Akiris and drop the carcass at his feet.

Several minutes passed without further attacks so Oliver rose, motioned to the remaining three men and, together, they started back for camp, leaving the dead behind. There was no need for secrecy now.

***

Akiris waited impatiently. His bones told him something had gone wrong - again, and, when only four men entered camp, his anger knew no bounds. Yelling obscenities and spittle flying into the colonel's face, Akiris faced Oliver, his index finger jabbing the larger man's chest.

"You had a simple task - kill and capture - and yet you return not only empty-handed, but with only three of your men?"

Oliver stood silently, allowing the abuse to be heaped on his shoulders even as he planned how he would kill Akiris when this was over.

Akiris ran out of steam, but his ire was still palpable, so voice low, Oliver said, "I'm going back out now and will not return without your ghost. What you do with these remaining men is up to you. They are of no use to me." With that, he stalked over to his tent and grabbed up several rounds of ammunition and his dart gun. From there, he went to the supply tent and filled his pack with food, all lightweight, easily and quickly eaten.

Stunned, Akiris watched and, as Oliver went about the tasks with cool efficiency, his anger faded. Then he caught Oliver's expression and suspicion quickly replaced his earlier ire. As Oliver walked past him, he grabbed the man's arm and demanded, "What do you plan?"

Oliver paused, but didn't turn. "I plan to bring that fucking beast back."

"Alive, Oliver, alive."

"Does it really matter, Akiris? As long as he is taken care of?"

Akiris' eyes narrowed. "Listen to me, Oliver - you want money, a lot of it, but if you kill him, you'll have nothing. I've already sold him and the amount is obscene."

Oliver dropped his pack and faced his employer. "You _what?_ "

"You heard me. He's been sold just as my brother intended." Akiris made a motion with his hand, indicating that Oliver and his men should follow him.

Akiris walked to his tent, stepped just inside, rustled about in his personal lock box and pulled out a folded piece of drawing paper. He turned and it to Oliver. He unfolded the paper to find himself staring at a charcoal drawing of a man - and his breath caught.

The sketch illustrated a young man, perhaps in his early twenties, with long, curly hair. He wore nothing but the slightest bit of animal skin covering his genitals and held by a thin piece of leather that rode low on his hips. Around his neck, he wore another piece of leather from which were strung several colorful beads. A third leather string was worn around his wrist. Even to Oliver's eyes - the young man was, simply put, beautiful.

Oliver glanced up and asked, " _This_ is your ghost man?"

"Yes. After seeing him in the flesh, my brother intended on selling him at Rushtons and I saw no reason to change that plan." He gripped Oliver's arm again. "We'll get over two million when we deliver him - alive."

Two million for a wild jungle creature like this? Jesus, yes. So Oliver abandoned half of his plan. Akiris would still die - but this ghost man would live and he'd take all the money, less whatever he had to give the remaining men.

Of course, only two people needed to leave the mountain alive: him and the ghost man. Grinning, he handed the sketch to Akiris. "I'll bring him back - alive."

***

Jim paused and held up a hand. "Do you smell it?"

Alex nodded but the others just stared blankly at the two Sentinels. Jim moved cautiously ahead, Alex following.

"No heartbeats," Alex whispered.

Thirty minutes later, they came upon the remains of the battle. Three dead soldiers. Heads caved in.

Jim and Alex walked carefully around the area of the bodies, eyes scanning, seeing what no others could see.

"Did the Magharibi do this?" Simon asked.

"No," Jim answered. "There's only one set of prints other than the mercenaries."

Staggered by Jim's announcement, Simon stepped to Jim's side. " _One_ person did this, killed these mercenaries?"

Jim nodded.

As Megan moved to Alex's side, Ebo joined the two detectives and asked, "From the air, Dingane?"

Jim glanced at Ebo and shook his head. "No, he ran in from over there, used a zig-zag pattern and slaughtered them. It wasn't Blair."

Ebo stepped closer, eyes narrowed in anger. Jim almost stepped back, the potent glare surprising him.

"You do not understand, Dingane. These men received mercy at the hands of whoever did this. If it had been the Magharibi, there would not be enough left to bury." He glanced around him, connecting with each of them before he spoke again.

"You have no idea the destruction these men have visited upon this mountain. None." He turned back to Jim and added, "You saw the tracking party on your first visit, saw the condition they'd been left in...do you think it's better this time? No, my friend. What these _monsters_ have done to our gorillas is beyond belief. This," he waved an arm at the dead bodies, "this was merciful by comparison."

A veil seemed to be lifted from Ebo's eyes as he recalled the horror of finding so many slaughtered gorillas. To his fellow travelers, who were used to seeing only a smiling, jovial man, it was shocking to witness the depth of hatred and raw emotion now.

"You must see the destruction to our gorillas as we did. You have to see in your hearts how they were killed. Yes, sometimes the mercenaries were in a hurry and shot them first - but just as often all the damage was done while they were still alive. Their hands sliced from their bodies, every organ torn away and their eyes gouged out. The great silverbacks, holy gods, their genitals were sliced off...but that was not the worse...oh, no. The babies, Dingane, the babies. They were all hung by their feet and again, while some were shot first, others were still alive when their soft fur was stripped - piece by piece by piece - from their bodies. If I had come upon these men, all that and more would have been done to them - while alive."

As Jim listened, he couldn't help but see Blair's gorilla family - little Nusu playing with Blair's hair, imitating him whenever possible...and Kaleefa, accepting him as her son's mate....

He could see the family playing, the young ones wrestling with Blair....

Blair's - and Bakari's - family.

Voice low with emotion, Jim said, "I'm sorry, Ebo. Truly."

"I understand, Dingane." Ebo gazed at the bodies, then back up to Jim as he said, "I pray you are right, that Bakari did not do this - but not for your reason, Rafiki."

"The man I know could not have done this."

Ebo shook his head sadly and said quietly, "Did you ever truly know him, Rafiki? He is here, on this mountain, yet does not show himself. He only came to the village after the last murder of six gorillas. And he left almost immediately. He was not the man I knew. Tatu called him _Kifu_ \- which you would translate to mean ' _as if dead_ '. Jioni, although a fool, may have correctly warned the Magharibi not to get too close to Bakari because of Kuzimu."

Simon beat everyone else by being the first to ask, "Kuzimu?"

Ebo's eyes flicked away as he murmured, "It means land or realm of the dead. Jioni was saying that Bakari was already in Kuzimu and anyone moving within his circle would join him. There are a few others in our tribe who are as foolish as Jioni, but fortunately, most are loyal and ignored him. But none of us have been able to find Bakari in order to help him."

"So you're saying that Blair is _alone_?" Simon asked, his voice incredulous.

"Yes."

The words struck them all hard, but Jim physically reeled back and only Simon's arms kept him from literally falling. As Jim straightened, his emotions shut down and, without a backward glance, he started walking again.

Ebo followed - but Megan looked at Alex and Simon and, confused, asked, "But the bodies?"

Ebo was the one to answer her. "Leave them for the jungle. They deserve no more."

***

Bakari sat on the limb of the great tree and surveyed the land around his home. He glanced down at his hands, at his right hand in particular. There was dried blood on it and he knew that more covered him. The hand however, was the source of his disconnected perusal. It had wielded the club.

Even now, he could feel its weight, the ease with which it flew through the air... but then he shut his eyes and he trembled as he felt - again - the club striking its target...the hollow thud, the recoil, and then the blood and brain matter....

He had killed.

Murdered.

But he had no soul to worry about so why the pain?

With dead eyes, he continued to guard his jungle as his mind traveled back....

 

_"Oh, no you don't, you can't get away from me. See? No vines." Jim pointed up at his vaulted ceilings, then back down to his victim._

_Blair was backed against the far wall, eyes gleaming wickedly, lips drawn up in feral grin. "I don't need vines, Oh, Great Sentinel. Come on, give it your best shot."_

_Jim's eyes narrowed as he crouched down, taking what could only be called a football position, fingers of his right hand splayed on the floor, shoulders hunched over, chin jutting forward._

_Before Blair could blink...Jim launched himself and, just when he was certain Blair, who hadn't so much as twitched, was his, the younger man vaulted over him to land lightly behind him._

_With a cackle, Blair was on the move again._

_Jim growled low and began to stalk as Blair moved silently around the room, eyes never leaving Jim's, his lips slightly parted._

_Jim was just getting ready to go again when he was attacked by one hundred and sixty-five pounds of octopus._

_Jim fell back, one hand behind him to brace himself, the other arm around Blair. Laughing, they fell to the floor as Blair moved at breakneck speed with his hands, ripping material and then exploring with his hands and lips. Jim, wise man that he was, simply enjoyed himself._

_After a couple of satisfying minutes, Blair sat up, his legs on each side of the older man's hips. He grabbed the hem of his polo shirt and slowly pulled it up and over his head. Jim's hands slid up his chest, across his shoulders, then, as his head appeared, hair loose and wild, Jim took the shirt and tossed it away._

_Gazing up into Blair's eyes, Jim whispered in a low voice, husky with passion, "Seems I caught you."_

_Blair snorted and said, "Yeah, riii-ght... you're so easy."_

_"We'll see about that monkey man...."_

_"Gorillas are _not_ monkeys, you ape."_

_"Look who's talking, Hair Boy."_

_"Yeah? Well, you're a snake."_

_"A python," Jim mused. "Yeah, I like that...a python."_

_Now both men were laughing - until Jim tightened his grip around Blair, his eyes going molten lava. Blair's smile faded - to be replaced by a wild hunger. He lowered his head as Jim raised his - and their lips met hungrily. When they broke the kiss, Blair simply moved his lips down Jim's jaw, down his neck and to his shoulder, shoving Jim's shirt aside at the same time. He finally reached Jim's left nipple, latched onto it, played with it, bit lightly before moving further down Jim's body. He undid Jim's belt, yanked the button open and pulled the zipper down. Sliding further down Jim's body - until he was poised over Jim's cock - he flicked out his tongue teasingly as Jim moaned in pleasure._

_"Jesus, Blair...that's good...so good...."_

_Blair started to suck as he teased Jim's balls, knowing that Jim was exercising control, trying not to thrust. It was their game - Jim holding back, Blair exercising every trick in the book to bring Jim to the brink before pushing him over._

_And he was winning._

_Suddenly Jim's hips jerked upward and Jim, all pretense at control gone, grasped Blair's head to hold him in place. Blair smiled around Jim's cock, sucked in his cheeks and then started humming. It didn't take long - he could feel Jim's impending orgasm, got ready for it - and when Jim finally came, it was with Blair's name on his lips._

_Blair crawled up Jim's body, licking his lips, watching that normally impassive face now showing signs of his orgasm with twitching muscles, a slack mouth and eyes tightly shut. Blair moved alongside him and took him into his arms, cradling his head on his chest as he smoothed his hand through Jim's short hair._

_After a time, Jim shifted slightly and murmured, "What 'bout you?"_

_"Sssh, I'm fine, Jim, sleep. For you, always. Love you." Jim murmured something unintelligible as he drifted off...safe in Blair's arms._

_Blair held tighter, cheek resting on the top of Jim's head, felt the butterflies, the tiny kernel of fear leftover from his time at Oxford - but shook it off. As long as he kept Jim happy, Jim would want him. This wasn't like Kelly because Jim loved him._

But of course, Jim hadn't and it had been _exactly_ like Oxford and Kelly.

Bakari continued to stare out over the jungle.

***

Colonel Oliver sat on his sleeping bag, legs crossed in typical lotus position. His eyes were closed, breathing regular and deep. The sounds of the night did not disturb him, his mind was too focused on his goal and nothing else.

The Ghost Man. His quarry. His prize.

Akiris was a fool. Oliver was not. He'd made another decision. If Akiris got two million for the creature at Rushton's, which wasn't as 'underground' as it once had been, then he could double that by placing him with Carlo Polome, the one person who would succeed in auctioning off the Ghost and deliver, literally, a King's ransom.

Oliver had dipped into white slavery in the past, but computers had changed how these things were done now. Polome ran the most lucrative - and top secret - on-line auction. There were never more than a handful of bidders and they represented the wealthiest, most powerful men in the world. Men who knew that they'd be bidding on one-of-a-kind, rare 'items'.

The law could not touch these men and the money Oliver could realize would ensure a lifetime of wealth and comfort. He would be out of the mercenary business for good.

***

Jim could smell the village, could already hear its life even though they were still miles away. It was dark, but their sense of urgency drove them on. They needed to reach the Magharibi tonight.

They were within two miles when Jim stopped, held up his hand and said, "Ebo, they're about to surround us - you might want to let them know who we are."

Ebo nodded and, holding his hands to his mouth, made a strange bird call. From the darkness came an answering call.

Several minutes later, the Magharibi appeared, seemingly from the vegetation around them. Ebo stepped forward as an older warrior, very tall and carrying a spear, held out one arm, spear extended. Ebo nodded and said, "Jambo! Tatu."

The two men clasped forearms, then stepped back as Ebo made the introductions in Swahili and English. Jim recognized only Abasi, who greeted him warmly, but the others were clearly relieved to see him as many whispered, "Dingane" as they looked upon him.

Ebo said a few words to Tatu, who stepped toward Jim, clasped his arm hard and said, "Dingane, Mfufuaji."

All eyes turned to Ebo who was frowning at Tatu's comment. He shook his head, refusing to answer their unasked questions. Instead, he motioned that they should all proceed, the village close.

As they moved out, the Magharibi leading the way, Jim felt a chill at Tatu's greeting, which seemed more of a foreboding than a welcome.

***

The village was quiet, the welcome of Dingane long since over. Ebo had disappeared with Abasi after they'd eaten and Simon, Megan and Alex were now settled in one of the huts and down for the count. Only Jim remained awake. He sat in the small hut that had belonged to Blair, eyes smarting at the devastation in front of him.

"We don't know when he did this, Dingane."

Jim stood and whirled to face Father Benjamin.

The priest stepped in and stood before the small desk. "It happened sometime in the last few days. Not even the Magharibi heard him."

"Why? Why would he do this?"

Facing the detective, one eyebrow raised in surprise, he asked, "You don't know, Dingane?"

Jim shook his head.

"I believe his intent was to destroy every aspect of Blair Sandburg. Books, clothing, drawings - his notes and journals - anything and everything he left behind when he joined you." Eyes sad, the priest looked at the destruction and added, "It wasn't enough for him to kill my son, he had to destroy all signs that Blair Sandburg ever existed."

"Dear God," Jim exclaimed, falling back down on the bed, knees suddenly weak. "I did this, Father. I did this to him."

Sighing, Benjamin said, "According to my vows, I'm a priest first - but in reality, I a father first; Blair's father, and one who loves him greatly. With that in mind, please understand that I am now speaking as both." He stepped forward and, with gentle eyes, said, "If you do not love Blair, you need to leave at first light."

Shocked, Jim said, "I don't know what he told you, but I love him more than my own life - I would die for him, Father."

Confused, Benjamin said, "I don't understand. I expected you to admit that you were here, not because you loved him, but to help. He spoke of another - someone else who owned your heart."

Jim scrubbed a hand over his face as he tried to find the words to explain to the priest. Finally he looked up and said, "The only person between us in Cascade was me - and my fears. I should have confided in him but I guess I was too ashamed. Damn it--"

Realizing what he'd just said, Jim shook his head. "Sorry about that--"

Benjamin raised a hand and smiled. "It's all right, son, believe me. But maybe you could explain what you mean by 'fears'?"

"I...didn't want the responsibility of being a sentinel. I was running from it - which meant running from Blair because he was a constant reminder of who I was supposed to be." He gave a dry laugh. "I'm a coward, Father. And Blair may pay the price."

Benjamin sat down beside Jim and said, "Are you certain that the fear wasn't more about loving a man than of being a sentinel?"

"Hardly, Father. I'm gay. Loving Blair was the easiest thing I've ever done and he was the best thing that ever happened to me. Unfortunately, I think the weight of being a guardian somehow got all tangled up with my love for him. I couldn't separate the two. I also felt guilty about taking him from you, from the mountain - and changing his life in ways that weren't the best thing for him. Put all that together and I guess I started to push him away." He gave an impatient shake of his head. "I don't blame him for leaving."

"I...I'm still confused. He also told me there was another woman and that she was a sentinel as well?"

Jim nodded. "You met her. Alexis Barnes. Blair discovered what she was and, between the two of us, we'd been helping her cope."

"Helping? But surely she had...what did Blair call--"

"A back-up, like a partner, a guide?" At Benjamin's nod, Jim said, "She does - the other woman traveling with us, Megan Connor, is Alex's 'guide', so-to-speak. But we only discovered this after Blair left. He doesn't know."

It was finally beginning to make sense to Father Benjamin. Basically, it boiled down to two men and their complete and utter failure to communicate. He closed his eyes and, for a brief moment, wished he could let loose with a few choice epithets the Church would definitely frown upon. Instead, he sighed, prayed for wisdom and the right words and finally said in his most priestly-like manner, "When I get the two of you within reach - I'm going to knock your heads together."

Jim blinked rapidly. "What?"

"You heard me. But before I can do that - I have to actually _get_ you two together - and that's going to take all of us. Now, I want you to listen to me, Jim, and listen good. Blair loves you. He never stopped, but he did come to believe that you never truly loved him. Had this other Sentinel not been found, I have no doubt he'd be with you still. It was only when he was certain you'd be safe and taken care of that he left."

"My God, of course. That's why he moved downstairs," Jim said, the light bulb finally coming on. "Not because he thought I'd betrayed him, but because... Oh, shit. That's even worse." He rubbed his eyes tiredly and added, "I think maybe I'll just go knock my head against the nearest tree."

Squeezing Jim's arm reassuringly, Benjamin said, "You just need to understand how he views himself, Jim - especially since you both have so much in common regarding fears. For you, being a detective is how you're comfortable. You know who you are. But then God threw you a curve ball in th form of heightened senses. But instead of viewing them as a gift - you only saw the freakish part of the whole thing - and who can blame you? The world is based on conformity." He looked around the destroyed room. "It was much the same for Blair. Here, on the mountain, as Bakari, he's comfortable, has respect, knows who and what he is. But it was as Blair that he felt the freak." He cocked his head. "Did he never tell you of his years in England?"

"Not really. I know he went to Oxford, but that's all he ever said about it."

"Maybe it's time you knew." With that, he began the story of Blair, Oxford and a girl named Kelly.

***

Jim swung his legs over the edge of the small cot that had once served as Blair's bed. There was nothing left of him, no warmth or comforting scent, but the knowledge that he'd been here was enough for Jim. He stared at the hut, at all that was left of Blair as his heart thudded wildly in his chest - a leftover of the nightmare that had awakened him. He checked his watch and realized he'd been asleep for close to three hours. Only two hours until dawn, but his mind was telling him to go now, to find Blair. He was edgy and twitchy, the jungle calling him so fiercely that he had to move.

He reached for the fatigues hanging on the back of the chair, pulled them on over his boxers, then slipped on his t-shirt. He reached for his boots, upended them, shook them, and then put them on, laced them up and got to his feet.

Last night at dinner, he'd heard the word, 'Mfufuaji' again, whispered over and over again and he'd finally asked Ebo what it meant. He hadn't liked the answer. Mfufuaji, when translated, meant _"One who brings back from the dead."_

The Magharibi believed that Dingane was also the Mfufuaji. That he would bring Bakari back from the realm of the dead.

Jim glanced into the corner by the door, at the quiver and arrows...at the bow and spear. He walked over, slung the quiver and bow over his shoulder and took up the spear.

Dingane was ready.

At the last moment, the practical detective took over and Jim went back to the desk, retrieved his revolver from his pack and stuck it in his waistband.

***

Bakari dropped to the ground, his body crying out for the soothing, cleansing, cool waters of Lake Kijini and the Kinyamkela Falls. His stomach no longer demanded food, but Bakari instinctively knew that the final battle was near and, if his family was to remain safe, he must be strong. As he walked toward the lake, he took fruit as needed, ate it without joy and discarded what he couldn't finish. His stomach actually rebelled at the unaccustomed food but he fought it and kept the nourishment down.

The thunderous sound of the majestic falls welcomed him before he could see them, their spray traveling over trees to brush against his skin and face. He finally reached the lake and, as he stood on the edge, eyes gazing at the wonder of the Kinyamkela Falls, a vision surfaced of swimming with Jim...but he shook himself in an attempt to shake off the unwanted memories.

He dove in.

Seconds later he surfaced and, with legs lightly kicking, stayed in place while waiting quietly for the first rays of sun to reach his face.

***

Delicious odors woke Simon from an exhausted sleep. Rolling over, he cracked open an eye, peered out the slightly waving curtain that served as a door to the hut, and noted with a miserable grunt that it was still dark out.

Unfortunately, the smells were too enticing to ignore so, grumbling, he got up and received yet another shock - he was alone in the hut. He dressed quickly and headed out, glancing briefly at the cot that had been Megan's. He'd been shocked when, last night, he, Alex and Megan had been shown to the same hut for their accommodations. He wouldn't normally have been fazed, but he'd been experiencing some surprising feelings for his exchange officer, and the sharing of sleeping quarters would definitely test his will power to the extreme.

As it happened, all three had been so exhausted, they'd done nothing more than collapse gratefully and fall asleep almost immediately. But now, alone in the hut, he let his hand rest on her pillow, for just an instant, before going outside.

***

"You mean, he just left?"

"I'm afraid so, Alex. But it is not surprising that he would go to Bakari, is it?"

Alex had to agree with Ebo, it wasn't surprising at all. She knew instinctively that she'd have gone after Megan under similar circumstances. She glanced over at Megan, saw her blue eyes light up, and knew without having to rely on her senses that Simon was up and about to join them.

"Anyone notice that it's still dark out?" His voice boomed out in the quiet.

Megan grinned as Alex and Ebo laughed outright.

"I just knew you'd been made Captain for a reason... _Sir_."

Simon raised an eyebrow at his exchange officer and quipped back, "Someone has to be the one to tell you these things, Connor. And speaking of still being dark - why _are_ we up before the sun?"

Alex pointed across the middle of the village where Tatu stood with six other warriors. "They're preparing to track the remaining soldiers. They want to end this today."

Simon frowned. Only seven warriors against how many trained, armed mercenaries? "Ebo, they can't possibly be thinking of--"

"Rafiki, there are only a handful of soldiers left. The Magharibi can handle them, trust me."

"I don't care how many there are - they have automatic weapons, they'll slaughter the Magharibi."

"Because they've been so successful in stopping Bakari so far, yes? That's how powerful their weapons?"

"What do you mean, Ebo?" Alex asked.

"The Magharibi confirmed that it was Bakari who destroyed the three we found and at least four others. They came across the remains of another battle days ago. No bodies - only blood."

Seven trained, ruthless jungle fighters - dead - and Ebo was telling them that they had died at the hands of Blair? _Their_ Blair? But they'd already discussed this, hadn't they? Simon shouldn't really be surprised - besides, he wasn't _their_ Blair - he was Bakari.

As he accepted that - he realized someone was missing. Looking around, he asked, "Where's Jim?"

"He left at least a couple of hours ago - he went after Blair," Megan answered, her voice cracking with emotion.

Simon glanced around him, at the early morning activity, at the warriors moving out, families silently watching....

"So," he finally said as he rubbed his hands together. "What are we waiting for? They may need us. Let's go, people."

***

George Akiris faced what was left of his army; three men who represented Oliver's best. Akiris supposed he could take some comfort in that, since these three were still alive - still here. "You have your orders. Find the gorillas, destroy them and make us rich, gentlemen."

The tallest, and if Akiris remembered correctly, the most dangerous other than Oliver himself, stepped forward and saluted. "We won't fail."

"No, Lash, I don't believe you will - _this_ time."

Lash led his men into the forest, Akiris watching until he could see nothing of them. Today, he would have it all.

***

Water. Oliver could smell it.

He pulled out his map, checked his co-ordinates and pinpointed the source; Lake Kijini. He knew of it, of the immense falls at its southern end. He nodded with satisfaction. The area above the great falls would be the perfect spot to keep his ghost man until he could take care of Akiris.

He plodded on, sunrise less than an hour away. The moon, while fading, was still sending silver strips at odd angles through the dark ceiling of foliage and now he could actually hear the Kinyamkela Falls. Twenty minutes later, he was standing on the edge of Lake Kijini.

If he'd been prone to noticing things like the beauty of nature, he would have found his breath leaving him, his heart caught in his throat by the majesty before him. He'd seen Victoria Falls and, while these were not as grand, they were awesome in their own right. But Oliver was not looking at the cascading water, he was gazing at the figure floating in the lake, the light of the waning moon highlighting the still form. Oliver smiled at his luck. This was his ghost man.

Oliver considered his options: he could fire a round into the water and force him out, but that might drive him under and allow him to escape - or he could hide and, when he exited the water, take him down, but he was unsure of the man's strength. The ghost had, after all, taken out seven of Oliver's men - so hand-to-hand combat could be a risk.

That left option number three. Use stealth and take him in the water - now.

With the thundering falls masking any noise he might make, Oliver stripped down quietly and efficiently before sliding into the lake....

***

Bakari floated aimlessly, letting the water lap gently against him, the vibrations of the falls relaxing him. His mind began to wander and both his memory and imagination allowed him to feel Jim's hands roaming up and down his body. Eyes closed, he breathed out one word - " _Jim_."

As he continued to live in the past, to dream of happier times, he felt a minute shift in the current, but ignored it, too wrapped up in his memories. He could feel Jim's arms wrapped around him...could feel one of them slide upward...and he smiled....

...at that precise moment, he was dragged beneath the water.

He opened his eyes to see the moon fade from his sight as water closed over him, his breath stolen by a phantom arm that _wasn't_ Jim's - but that tightened around his throat. He tried to fight, but the blackness engulfed him and his last conscious thought was that he had failed his family....

***

Oliver dragged the unconscious body out of the water and dropped it to the grass. His attack had been swift and surprisingly easy. He walked to his pack and pulled out two thick lines of rope and carried them back to the unconscious man. He quickly tied the man's wrists behind his back, then brought up his legs and tied them at the ankles. Satisfied with his work, he put his clothes back on, gathered up his pack and gun, hoisted the man over his shoulder and began the journey to the top of the Kinyamkela Falls.

It would be difficult, carrying the man and climbing, but speed was essential. He had to be at the top and set up _before_ the man regained consciousness.

***

Jim reached the tree, heart in his throat. He already new Blair wasn't there because he could hear no heartbeat, but he hoped to find signs that he had been - and recently. He climbed, noted that nothing remained of Blair's original home, but at the same time, he spotted the newly-made sleeping nest. He reached out a hand and ran it slowly over the thick grasses...and smiled. Body heat, Blair's body heat. They'd missed him by such a short time - maybe an hour.

Which meant they were close - they'd find him.

***

The sun rose, and with it, the temperature. Simon paused, drank from his canteen and then capped it and moved ahead. Ebo was leading them to the tree where Jim hoped he would find Bakari - and Simon hadn't stopped praying since they'd left the village. Megan was just in front of him, Alex ahead of her. He saw Alex stop with a hand on Ebo's arm and he could hear her ask how much further.

"Another twenty minutes, maybe less," he answered.

No one else spoke, all hoping that in twenty minutes they would find Jim and Blair.

***

Kaleefa sat in the deep grass and watched her family argue. The younger males were rebelling against their father, posturing, pushing, even beating their chest and baring their teeth. Kula had even thumped Orantu's chest and bared his teeth. Through it all, Orantu sat impassively, secretly proud of their antics, but knowing full well that only he would go down the mountain to Bakari. He crossed his arms over his massive chest, jutted out his jaw, and turned away from his sons. The message was clear: they'd lost.

Kaleefa watched, amused, as one by one, they each dropped an open hand on Orantu's arm, signaling their defeat before ambling off.

Nusu had been observing the whole debacle with interest and he now loped over to his father, beat his small chest and bared his teeth. A great arm swung down and cuffed the baby, who immediately flipped over and scampered back to his mother, plucking up grass and tossing it over his shoulder in an excellent imitation of his elders.

Kaleefa smiled indulgently and then made her way to her mate. She rested her head against his for the briefest of moments, than rejoined her family. When she turned back - he was gone.

***

Pain lanced through his body, pain so sharp that it forced him back to consciousness. His eyes fluttered open and he found himself staring into dark green eyes, eyes that narrowed as a stranger grabbed his jaw. He fought it, tried to jerk away, but the green eyes glinted in anger and an arm snaked around his waist and yanked hard.

The resulting pain nearly drove him over the edge, but he squeezed his eyes shut while trying to block out the blinding pain. He bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. As the pain finally dulled, the man twisted Bakari's head around, forcing their eyes to meet.

"So, you're the ghost man? Or should that be ghost _boy_?"

Bakari kept silent but his gaze took in the man, assessing.

"Allow me to introduce myself." He bowed slightly. "Colonel Oliver, at your service." He cocked his head. "You've cost me a great deal in the form of both men and money, but that ends now. In fact, you're about to make me a very rich man."

Bakari took what little saliva he had left - and spit in the man's face.

Oliver wiped the spittle away as Bakari prepared himself for more pain - but instead, Oliver simply turned away.

With his captor's back to him, Bakari had his first opportunity to try and figure out what had been done to him. He tilted his head up and back, and realized that he was hanging from the limb of one of the few, ancient trees above Kinyamkela Falls. As he focused, tried to block out the pain, he further realized that two ropes had been utilized to secure him, thus spreading each arm up and out. One end of each rope was tied to a wrist, then looped over the tree limb, brought down and tied to the wide base of the tree. He tried to test the strength of the rope, but any further pressure brought almost unbearable pain as his joints were pulled beyond their range of comfort.

"Ingenious, isn't it? You might call it the jungle version of the rack... my own invention, mind you." Bakari found his jaw captured again as he was forced to stare into Oliver's cold green eyes.

"It's especially clever as your body acts as a counter weight, thus preventing you from attacking me with your legs. The pain upon any such attempt would undoubtedly bring loss of consciousness."

Bakari worked hard to show no emotion or understanding - he didn't even blink. He just stared, unflinchingly.

Looking as if he weren't fooled in the least, Oliver asked, "You understand me, don't you? Or perhaps I need to drop down on all fours, grunt a bit and pound my chest? Maybe then you'd understand me?"

Oliver let go of Bakari's face and stepped back to survey his prize. His eyes started at the top of Bakari's head, then traveled slowly downward before finally asking, "Do you fuck the gorillas or let them fuck you? It won't matter one way or the other, in fact, fucking gorillas can be a turn on to some." He scratched his chin. "However, I do wonder... have you ever been fucked by a man?"

Bakari continued to stare impassively back at his captor, letting nothing show in his eyes, betraying nothing.

"You probably think this will end in your death." He didn't expect a response, so he continued, "But no, my plan is much better considering how much you've cost me. It's only fair that you're responsible for my reimbursement." He stepped back into Bakari's space. "You'll undoubtedly bring the largest bid ever recorded. And believe me, in the past, even royalty has been auctioned off, great beauties of the world, but still, for you? Millions will be offered. Their own private _gorilla man_ \- young, beautiful, strong, dangerous... Oh, yes, you'll bring a fortune and I'll have my very generous cut."

He lifted his left hand to reveal a small, black device.

"Do you know what this is? No, of course not. This is a wonderful invention and one that will give me great and immediate satisfaction in the form of another kind of reimbursement." He turned to his right and pressed the trigger. Three wires jumped out, light crackling as a snapping sound electrified the air. "This is called a taser. Normally, it's a fairly safe method of self-defense as the wires shoot out by small air blasts that give enough of an electric current to incapacitate. However, our government loves to fiddle with such things and they've made a few adjustments to this little gem."

With no more preamble than that, he turned the gun on Bakari and fired. The wires shot out, striking his abdomen. The pain hit him hard, sending white-hot flames of it through him as his body convulsed. His head jerked back, eyes widening involuntarily as his world wavered and black streaks shot across his eyes. But still, he managed to bite down hard, to keep from crying out, from screaming to the skies above him.

Everything faded...

...then came back.

"Brilliant, isn't it? I can cause pain the likes of which you've never experienced, yet leave no permanent marks on your body. I get another form of revenge, yet eventually deliver you in pristine condition, take my money and live like a king while imagining what your owner will do to you. Can't think of anything better."

He fired again, this time the wires striking the soft, sensitive flesh of Bakari's inner thigh....

***

Jim was close to the falls but it wasn't his senses telling him that - it was the spray. His senses were past helping him - thanks to spiking all over the place, leaving his head pounding and jagged streaks of light shooting across his eyes.

He tried to keep one foot in front of the other, but the blinding pain finally forced him to his knees as he hissed out, "Blair...."

*****

He was swimming in blackness with no warmth or comfort, so different from his usual zones. He could feel hands on him, hear their voices, and yet, he was stuck in the darkness....

***

"Is it a zone?" Simon asked, his worried expression a testament to his fear.

Alex shook her head, but her expression said she wasn't all that sure.

Megan dropped down beside Jim and, taking him into her arms, began to croon softly.

Several minutes passed and, while there was some improvement, it wasn't enough to bring Jim back. Ebo glanced over at Alex and said, "Join her. Where normally only one is needed, now is the time for two."

Alex bit her lower lip and gazed worriedly down at the prone man. She could make it worse. "I don't know, Ebo, I could increase his discomfort."

"No. He will feed from your energy. He needs stability now - but without Bakari, he has none. You two, with your spirits combined, can help him. Do it."

She didn't question how he knew this, only whether he was right, but Megan's expression told her to try. She knelt, taking his right hand into hers and holding it to her breast.

***

The jagged spears of light dimmed and the thundering falls diminished to within normal parameters as energy flowed into Jim from two vastly different - yet familiar - sources. Daylight returned and, with it, the overwhelming need to find Blair....

***

...red haze... stabbing pain... awareness....

Bakari's eyes fluttered open and the world swam before him. His stomach rebelled, but through sheer force of will, he kept its meager contents down.

Every muscle, every inch of his skin, every limb burned with a fire so blazing hot, he knew its memory would never leave him. Oliver had hit him over and over again and every time he lost consciousness, Oliver either waited or assisted the his return to consciousness with a few quick slaps before starting over again.

Bakari's thighs, the bottom of his feet, his armpits, his stomach, the small of his back, his neck, the palms of his hands, his wrists, his genitals... strike after strike after strike as Oliver's warped anger found an outlet. It didn't help that Bakari refused to utter a sound. No moans or screams - just complete and utter control in the face of such complete _lack_ of control.

As awareness returned this time, as he fought through the pain, he could see Oliver seated on the grass, eyes closed, legs crossed, waiting for him to come around again - and Bakari made his decision. It didn't matter the cost, he would draw on every reserve he had and he would escape - now.  
"Please," he said, making it sound more like a whimper.

Oliver's head shot up in surprise as he scrambled to his feet. Without thinking, he walked close, head tilted in curiosity. "You spoke - and in English too. Well, well, well - your price just skyrocketed. I'm impressed."

"Please...water...."

Oliver stepped in closer, and as he did, Bakari drew on every ounce of strength he possessed and, using his stomach as his center, pulled his legs up at the waist. In a lightening fast move, he quickly had his legs around the man's neck in a punishing grip. He squeezed hard, drawing from a source he couldn't identify, praying it would be enough to bring the man to unconsciousness.

Oliver's hands flailed, tried to lock onto Bakari's legs, but Bakari was winning as he continued to squeeze. Finally Oliver's arms dropped listlessly to his side, Bakari let go, and Oliver dropped to the ground.

For the first time he could remember, Bakari thanked his Oxford education and the lessons in balance, counterbalances and counterweights, not to mention centers of gravity.

He let his own body go limp, conserving energy for the next, more difficult task...even though he didn't know how much time he had before Oliver regained consciousness.

Eventually - he felt ready, so he wrapped his fingers around the rope, closed his eyes tightly - and pulled himself up. Once the pressure was off his shoulder joints, he used the immense strength of his hands - hands that were used to supporting his weight while moving from vine to vine - to start to bounce while pulling at the ropes. Thankfully, he watched as the ropes frayed, as the anchor at the base of the tree unraveled.

It was a race...he knew that. One of three things needed to happen before Oliver came to: The ancient limb had to give way, the frayed edges of the rope snap, or the anchor would unravel - any of which would free him.

He knew one had to happen - but in time?

***

"Jim, are you with us?"

He opened his eyes to his friends, smiled shakily and nodded.

Megan looked up at Simon with a wondrous expression. "It worked, it actually worked." The large man nodded, smiling like an idiot.

Alex turned to Ebo and, with awe in her voice, asked, "How? How did you know?"

"We were told that Dingane would come with double magic. How could it not?"

The three looked at each other, dumbfounded by this logic.

Jim listened to them talking while at the same time, used the time to gather himself together. Now he separated himself from Megan's arms and began to stand. Both Simon and Ebo moved to assist him and neither were surprised when he waved them off.

Once he was standing, Alex asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know. My senses went whacky and it was pretty painful. But now - thanks to you two, I'm fine."

Simon snorted and responded, "I can't wait to tell Blair that your senses went whacky. A new term I'm certain he'll embrace."

At Blair's name, everyone sobered, including Simon, who realized what he'd said moments after saying it.

"Dingane, you were headed for Lake Kijini, yes?"

Jim nodded and Ebo said, "Well then, shall we? We are only a short distance and you obviously hope to find Bakari there."

Megan and Alex stood and, together, the five continued through the jungle, the roar of the falls leading them on.

***

Oliver began to moan, his hands twitching. Hearing him, Bakari started to pull in earnest, putting all his strength, fear, hatred and anger into freeing himself. Coughing, Oliver rolled to his side, which caused Bakari to panic. He started twisting, jerking, ignoring the pain, ignoring the blood running in rivulets down his arms...and the frayed rope ends gave way.

Just as Oliver's eyes opened, Bakari dropped heavily to the ground, rolled, tucked and sprang up, chest heaving, body covered in blood and sweat from his efforts.

Moaning, Oliver sat up, holding his neck as Bakari looked to his right and left, assessing his options. He noted that behind him and to his right there was only rock - while to his left, the falls. And obviously, in front of him, the path back down - and - Oliver.

At that moment, Oliver started to get to his feet even as he reached for his gun, so Bakari took a chance by attempting to vault over the man.

He almost made it.

Oliver, realizing what was happening, abandoned the attempt at his gun and, instead, reached up and caught Bakari's ankle, bringing him down. Bakari landed hard, but whipped around and lashed out with his other leg, catching Oliver in the face. The blow freed him and he scrambled to his feet - but so did Oliver. Bakari knew he'd lose if they fought and if he turned and ran, Oliver would simply shoot him. That meant that his only hope was to his right - and the falls. He feinted left, Oliver pivoted, and Bakari ran in the opposite direction and straight toward the cliffs.

***

"Dear god, it's beautiful," Simon murmured, clearly in awe of the majesty of the falls before them. They stood on the banks of the Kijini, the falls to their right. The water thundered down, spray rising back up, keeping the vegetation thick and nourished. As the others watched the miracle of the Kinyamkela Falls, Jim searched for signs of Bakari....

***

Bakari ran through the sparse foliage that marked the top of the falls, knowing that he was going to have to dive.

He'd made dives from falls before, but none as high as this. He doubted he'd survive but at least it offered a slim chance compared to his other options, which weren't worth thinking about. He could hear Oliver behind him, close enough to use the gun, but he hadn't and Bakari smiled. Oliver knew they were headed for the falls and he didn't believe for a minute that Bakari would jump.

He was wrong.

Bakari could see the river, could hear the rushing water, so he veered left toward the rock outcropping. He ran across the stone and stopped at the edge.

***

"Oh, dear God." Megan couldn't believe her eyes. There was a figure on the of the falls.

Alex and Jim zeroed in on the lone man and Jim immediately yelled out, "Blair!"

Realizing immediately that he couldn't hear them, Jim ran swiftly down the bank, the others following and stopping behind him. As Jim watched, he understood what Blair was going to do. Shaking his head, he murmured, "No, no, no... Dear God, don't."

The figure, so easily identifiable to Jim and Alex, glanced over his shoulder, and now they could see the other man.

"Oliver," Jim hissed out.

All eyes were focused on the top of the falls as Simon whispered, "How high?"

"Almost - 200 hundred feet, Rafiki."

Simon remembered the cliff divers of Acapulco. They dove 130 feet....

"He can't make it," he murmured, more to himself than to anyone else.

At the top, Bakari glanced over his shoulder, saw Oliver, looked back to the sky beyond the cliff...brought his arms out from his side, toes as close to the edge as possible and, with no thought of how this would end, rose up on his toes...and flew....

***

Oliver skidded to a stop, shocked by what he was seing. He watched, helpless, as his fortune sailed over the edge of the falls.

***

Below, they watched in horror as Bakari seemed to float toward them, arms moving into the position of the classic high board diver. Then he was plunging down almost 200 feet...his body quickly disappearing as the white water mist clouded over him.

But Jim could see him easily and began tearing off his clothes. He was in the water before Bakari hit the lake.

Simon and the others watched, helpless, as Jim swam strongly, eyes glued to the spot where Bakari had disappeared.

Alex began to strip, thinking that two pairs of sentinel eyes were better than one.

***

Jim ducked under the foaming spray and kicked down, eyes scanning, searching frantically for his soulmate. He knew that he had to find Blair first time down, that going back up for air would cost too dearly.

He swam as though digging, the water heavy, like wet concrete and he couldn't move fast enough. The falls were deafening him, the vibrations driving him crazy. But suddenly - there, just below him, a glimmer of white. He focused, concentrated, his vision clearing, narrowing down to that smidgen of skin. It was Bakari's arm and now he could see waves of hair beckoning him, reaching out for him, tendrils demanding that he take hold....

Jim struggled forward, fingers itching to touch as his lungs burned and his head pounded....

...and then he had contact. The whiteness of his fingers closed around Bakari's wrist and he gave a strong tug. Bakari's body slid into his arms as he maneuvered them around. He tilted his head up, aimed for the surface, legs kicking, scissoring back and forth, back and forth, one arm around Blair, the other trying to dig them out of their wet trap.

Bubbles escaped as he held Blair limp against him and the surface floated closer, brighter, the circle of light widening, ever brighter, ever wider....

He broke through to the world above, his body shooting up like a whale and, like a whale, he fell back almost immediately, Blair on top of him.

For the others, time froze once Jim went under, but seeing him break the surface, a collective gasp of relief whooshed out. Alex dove in, swam out to him and helped bring Bakari back.

As they neared the bank, Simon and Ebo stepped into the water, arms reaching for Bakari's limp body, pulling him out, Jim and Alex following.

Simon laid him down on the grass and turned him over as Jim knelt on the other side. "Is he breathing, Jim? Can you hear his heart?"

Jim ignored the questions because it didn't matter, he would make Blair breathe again.

He started to administer mouth-to-mouth as Megan took up the position for CPR. He breathed in, turned his head, watched for the chest to rise, then breathed in again, two more times, then Megan, then he, then Megan....

Simon stared at the open blue eyes, eyes that were seeing nothing, and knew Blair was gone, knew that everyone else was equally aware but that Jim was refusing to accept the truth; the inevitable. Megan was crying, but continuing the chest compressions, unable to give up as long as Jim was giving mouth-to-mouth, but it was beginning to feel worse, as if they were heaping more pain and indignity on Blair's body.

Alex stood from where she'd been kneeling, her hand on Blair's cold arm. She stepped back, unable to cry, feeling the icy fingers of hopelessness.

"Jim." Simon said his name quietly.

Jim ignored him.

"Jim," he demanded. "He's gone - let him go."

Megan heard the words and leaned back on her heels, agreeing with the truth behind them. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, unchecked, as she watched the anger with which Jim continued to minister to all that was left of Blair.

"Please, Jim, please? Let him go, oh, God, let him go," she begged as she took in the condition of Blair's body, the strange bruising that signified recognized multiple taser hits, his torn and bloody wrists....

Simon bent down and pulled Jim away, but it took all his strength to do it. "He's - gone, Jim, he's gone. No one could have survived that dive."

For a single, brief moment, Jim gave in. The world seemed to still, the sound of the falls behind them faded as they stared down at their friend, at the slender body, bruised and tortured, his hair flaring out from his head in damp curls and the cerulean blue eyes, eyes that had held so much life - now empty.

Megan leaned forward and gently closed them.

Ebo stared at his friends, then at Jim. "Mfufuaji, Dingane."

Jim blinked in confusion as he looked at Ebo.

"You are the Mfufuaji. Use your spirit to bring him back from Kuzimu. Do it, Dingane, have no fear."

Simon let his hand drop from Jim's arm, Ebo's words giving hope where no hope should be.

Jim focused on Blair and, as he stared at the beloved face, it was suddenly bathed in a golden hue, a brightness that pulled him down, urged his touch, energy, his very life.

He gave it all.

He moved his hands over Blair's face, smoothing the brow, thumb running over Blair's lower lip, not knowing what to expect, but giving himself over to it, prepared to join Blair in Kuzimu, forever, if need be.

As he centered himself, the world began to spin, much a like a whirlpool, colors brightened, then misted over. He was no longer on the banks of the Kijini, but in the deepest part of a forest. Its peace spread over him like a balm as a slight breeze rustled through the tops of impossibly tall trees. A scent surrounded him, tropical and fruity, but gently muted, and he breathed it in, smiling as a warm, playful zephyr played with his hair.

Leaves crunched underfoot several yards from where he stood and he let his vision find the noise, surprised to discover that he was not alone. His eyes widened as he spotted the source - a wolf, chocolate brown and white, beautiful, sleek and blue-eyed but running in the opposite direction. Instinctively, he knew that was wrong so he started running after it, trying to call out, but no words came, just a deep, strange rumble. He glanced down and instead of his own feet - he saw huge black paws.

He was a fierce jungle cat, a jaguar, and up ahead - his mate - the wolf - and running _away_ from him. He stopped, lifted his head and yowled. The wolf turned, tail flicking. It sat down and cocked its head in question.

The jaguar dropped down on his belly, rubbing the grass with his jaw, then mewled. Still the wolf sat, so the jaguar rolled over - exposing his stomach, the ultimate gift of trust.

The wolf seemed to frown at this strange move, but it got him up. He took a few tentative steps toward him, head down, nose to the ground, still suspicious.

The big cat began to purr, legs kicking playfully, tail twitching. The wolf's head jerked up at that - and then he was running happily back, tongue out, tail high in the air.

When the wolf reached the cat's side, the jaguar stilled, waiting patiently, stomach and neck vulnerable, purring loudly. The wolf sniffed, ears back, crouched down on his front paws, rear up, tail flying - and then he licked the cat, one large swipe up the side of its face.

The jaguar cuffed the wolf with one giant black paw and the wolf immediately dropped across the cat and they rolled together playfully before rising to face each other. Pretend growls floated up as they danced around each other...and then the wolf pounced at the same moment as the jaguar...but instead of flesh against flesh, they sunk into each other and became one while the forest around them sparked and crackled, shooting colored shards of light in every direction....

***

Jim bent down and, once again, administered mouth-to-mouth. Moments later Blair's body shuddered, his head jerked up, water spewing forth as he coughed - and breathed.

"Thank God," Megan prayed.

Alex felt tears running down her cheeks for the first time as she watched Jim take Blair into his arms, the younger man drawing in air, sputtering and coughing.

Simon wiped his face and turned away, his own eyes suddenly misty.

"He is returned to us, Dingane," Ebo said.

Jim continued to hold Blair, rocking slightly, his face buried in wet hair.

It was Megan who realized that even though Blair had started to breathe, he wasn't conscious.

"Jim, we have to get him back to the village. He's hurt and he - well, he - drowned. His lungs, Jim, he needs medical attention."

"The village is too far. I will go and bring Father Benjamin and medicine," Ebo said as he looked at Jim for confirmation. But Jim was still holding Blair, rocking him, his face still buried in Blair's hair. More forcefully, Ebo said, "Take him to his tree, I will pick plants that can help him while we travel."

He got through this time because Jim nodded, slid his arms under Blair's shoulders and knees and lifted him as he stood. Without a backward glance, he began the walk to Bakari's tree.

***

It took some planning, but eventually they were able to get Bakari up to his nest. Simon stripped off his jacket, as did Alex and Megan, and they used them to cover the grass so that Jim could lower Bakari. Then Ebo used his jacket to lightly cover him.

True to his word, Ebo had picked several tropical plants and blossoms and, as the others got Bakari settled, he made a paste similar to the one Bakari had made after his capture at the hands of George Akiris so many months ago.

Ebo offered Megan a curled leaf full of a white gooey substance and said, "Please, spread this over his wrists, it will protect the wounds and help heal the skin." He held out another leaf, this one full of a thick, grey substance. "This is to be spread over the worst of the other wounds. It will soothe and aid him with the pain."

Megan took both and set them down carefully as Ebo continued. "I will hurry, Dingane."

Jim didn't answer or even look up, his fingers already dipping into the creamy white paste and smearing it gently over Blair's right wrist, so Simon answered. "We'll wait here, Ebo. We'd only slow you down. Besides, there are soldiers still out there."

Ebo nodded and disappeared down the huge trunk.

It took several minutes for Megan and Jim working together to get Blair's body covered with the medicines. As Jim maneuvered himself so that he could place Blair's head in his lap, Simon asked, "Who's this Oliver guy, Jim?"

Eyes glued to Blair, Jim spat out, "Colonel Norman Oliver."

"How do you know him?"

"He was my commanding officer when I was with Covert Operations."

"And now he's a mercenary? How could that have happened?" Simon asked, incredulously.

"He was dishonorably discharged when it was discovered that he was involved in massive drug ring and black market. And before you ask how he got away with only a dishonorable discharge - his father is Senator Michael Oliver."

"Shit." Then Simon cocked his head at Jim and asked, "Why do I have the feeling that you had something to do with bringing him down?"

But Jim was no longer listening. He pushed back some hair from Blair's forehead, bent down, rested his lips against Blair's, then with a pleading look at Megan, started to shift Blair to her lap.

As she took him, Jim stood and looked down at Alex. "Stay focused, Alex. I think you're all safe here, but this is still no time to let down your guard." With that, he started to climb down the tree.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" Simon demanded.

"After Oliver." He glanced up at his friend and added quietly, "Keep him safe."

Then he was gone.

***

Akiris was tired of waiting. No soldiers, no gorillas, no Oliver and no ghost man. He was almost ready to take matters into his own hands, to go after the ghost man himself. He could do it. He was, unlike his brother, an experienced tracker and the jungle was a second home to him.

He sighed, turned and began to pack what he would need. What was the American saying? Ah, yes. You want something done right - do it yourself.

***

Oliver had seen the small group at the bank of the lake, but from his vantage point, he could not tell who they were, only that they were not the Magharibi. He watched them pull his prize from the water and, knowing instinctively that the man was dead, he went back to where he'd held him, gathered up his pack and started back to camp.

If he was going to come out of this with anything, Akiris would have to die and he would take the gorilla parts and sell them himself. Not as lucrative as the dead young man below, but still worth a few hundred thousand.

***

Jim stood at the bank of the Kujini, staring at the ground where Blair had lain, body tortured and, for all intent and purposes, dead. His quiver and bow were where he'd dropped them before going into the water so he picked them up now and then listened.

Oliver had to be close - Jim was certain of that.

He strained his senses, repeated every word of advice Blair had ever given him, and moments later - he had him.

Oliver was two miles south, moving slowly, unafraid.

Jim slung the quiver and bow over his shoulder and started out after the man. It was a hunt, Jim the hunter - Oliver the prey. And it was a hunt to the death.

***

Megan sat cross-legged, one hand holding a dampened piece of Simon's shirt on Blair's forehead. They'd been trying to cool him off for the last thirty minutes, Alex having sensed that his body temperature was too high.

Megan was worried and not ashamed to admit it. She didn't have a clue about what happened when Jim went back down next to Blair after Ebo talked about Kuzimu and how Dingane could help Bakari, but she suspected something pretty spiritual and spectacular. But now, Blair was still unconscious, feverish and moaning, his head shaking from side to side as he mumbled words she couldn't understand. If Ebo didn't hurry...could Jim bring Blair back twice?

Simon's head popped up and he struggled to crawl over to her, having come back up from his brief talk with Alex who was standing guard below. Megan watched him, a half smile on her face as he balanced his large frame, clearly certain the tree limb would eventually go crashing down, taking him with it. He finally made it and, after wiping his brow, arranged himself next to her. "How is he?"

"Worse. If that's possible. And don't worry, the tree won't collapse under your weight, Simon. You're safe." She couldn't quite hide her grin.

"Yeah, yeah, easy for you to say."

Megan stretched her back, arched her neck, trying to work the kinks out. The nest that Blair had made was comfortable for one, even two, but most definitely not for more and definitely not for sitting and nursing. She was stiff and cramped from maintaining the same position for too long. Simon, seeing her discomfort, slid awkwardly around behind her, thus allowing her to use Simon's chest to brace herself. She settled back with a sigh, wishing the circumstances could have been different. She would have liked to be sitting like this because they both wanted the closeness.

"How do you feel about being Alex's Guide?"

Megan took the cloth from Blair's head, soaked it again with water from her bottle and, as she wiped down his face, neck and chest again, said, "I haven't really had time to think about it. But it seems natural. Does that make sense?"

"No, but I'm used to nothing about this sentinel business ever making sense. It obviously didn't feel all that natural to Blair."

Megan shook her head and said, "You're wrong, Simon. It was very natural for him, but you have to understand that for them, there was so much more going on. They're in love and emotions cloud reason. I don't begin to know what was inside Blair's mind, or what really happened regarding Alan and Jim, but it was enough to seriously play with Blair's opinion of himself and his place in Jim's life. Then there was Alex and I suspect that's when Blair decided he wasn't meant to be in Jim's life."

Simon gazed down at the top of the red head so close to his chin, then at the young man he had come to think of as family. Megan made sense, he could see that now. Which brought forth another question, one that had great significance for him. "So what about you and Alex? What if one or both of you fall in love? What happens to the sentinel thing then?"

She shifted a bit so that she could look back at Simon which put her face close to his. She was about to answer when a moan from Blair stopped her. Both turned their attention to their patient.

"Blair? Can you hear me?"

Eyelids fluttered, but didn't open. His mumbling increased, as did his tossing and turning. Megan distinctly heard Jim's name and, as his hand reached out, searching, she quickly grabbed it and held tight.

"God, shouldn't Ebo be here by now?"

"He'll be here, don't worry. And Blair is strong, he'll be fine."

"Maybe under normal circumstances, Simon, but Blair doesn't know - I mean, he doesn't realize--"

"That Jim is here and loves him?"

She nodded, her dark blue eyes filling as she said, "I think he's given up."

***

Bakari was floating in a very hot and uncomfortable place and all he wanted was someplace cool and quiet. He wanted to go back.

Back.

Back where?

He tried to recall and remembered a sense of flight with below him, the cool, blue lake. He was pretty sure he'd hit the water with a force strong enough to knock him out and that it had resulted in a sense of peace with no pain or memories. He'd been - free.

Only...then he'd been running...he remembered that too. Running playfully, breathing in the rich scent of forest, intoxicatingly fragrant air, a cool breeze ruffling his fur....

Fur?

Yes, fur.

He'd been freed of his human form and had been running wild as a wolf. But then something had stopped him - had halted his freedom. But what had it been?

A sound...that was it. A...yowl. He'd turned and spotted it. A cat, a large, black cat. He'd been confused so he'd watched, full of suspicion, until the wild animal had rolled over on its back, baring its belly to him in the ultimate show of trust.

Now he remembered.

He'd crawled over, still not completely trusting, but pulled just the same. He'd sniffed at the animal and immediately recognized the scent.

Jim.

God, even now, he could _feel_ the happiness at the moment of recognition. His Jim, there, wanting him...calling to him, surrendering to him... so he'd loped over, licked the cat's face, and then they'd played, until....

Until?

It was fuzzy again. Where was he now? Where was Jim? And why couldn't he go back to that place? Because he knew he wasn't there now.

_Please, let me go back. Please?_

***

Jim could smell Oliver and, even though he wasn't close enough to the man for Oliver to hear him, he knew by scent alone that Oliver was aware of him - knew he was being followed.

Jim cut through the roughest patch of jungle in order to get ahead of Oliver. He began to run, swift and silent, holding his quiver to his side, head slightly lowered, eyes moving restlessly from side to side as he listened until he heard what he needed to hear. Then he slowed...stopped...and waited.

Oliver paused, head cocked. Damn. Nothing. But he _knew_ he was being followed and it sure as hell couldn't be the ghost man. He felt a shiver brush across his back; cold and slimy, like the breath of death.

He moved with stealth, moved forward, gun ready, gaze piercing through the thick brush until a voice came out of nowhere....

_"Colonel."_

***

Ebo arrived at the tree with four Magharibi and Father Benjamin so Simon climbed down to allow the priest to join Megan. At the bottom, he noticed the Magharibi studiously working with vines and the tree. He looked at Ebo with a raised eyebrow and Ebo said simply, "They are preparing a sling to bring him down safely. We brought a stretcher to carry him back."

Simon nodded in appreciation of their foresight.

"How is he, Rafiki?"

"Not good, Ebo, not good. His fever is climbing and he is still unconscious."

Above them, Father Benjamin examined his son, hands moving gently over his bruised body, frowning at the strange marks.

Megan, seeing his puzzled expression, said softly, "He was tortured, Father. A weapon called a taser was used on him."

His hand froze as it skimmed across Bakari's chest. "Tortured?"

"I...yes...I'm afraid so."

"This - taser? What..."

"It was originally designed for self protection, but many have re-configured it so that great pain could be delivered through electrical shock. He was hit - so many times, and in repeat areas, that this bruising is the result."

Father Benjamin felt as though he'd been hit by a tidal wave of emotion. Hatred coursed through his veins, anger burning a hole in his gut. "How, is he, what...."

He struggled with the questions, but Megan understood, took his hand and squeezed it tight. "The device brings incredible pain, Father, I won't lie to you. But there is no lasting effect. No permanent damage. He will be very sore, and I don't know how much voltage, so there may energy surges that cause muscle spasms for a brief time, but again, no permanent injury."

"Who would do this? And why?"

"I don't know, but Jim has gone after the man. Apparently he worked with him when he was in the service."

Benjamin sighed heavily, his eyes still taking in the bruises and the horribly mangled wrists. But for now, his real concern lay with Bakari's lungs and the fact that he was already running a fever. Ebo had filled him in Bakari's dive as well as Jim's subsequent rescue, and efforts to bring life back to him. Benjamin knew that drowning, or near drowning, could cause serious problems with the lungs so he reached into his bag and pulled out a small vial and syringe.

"Father?"

"Penicillin - a precaution against ARDS or Adult Respiratory Distress Syndrome, which can occur when the lungs have been injured. Antibiotics is the suggested course of treatment in hopes of preventing it."

Megan paled. She'd heard of the condition, but in conjunction with severe trauma to the chest, such as a car accident, but drowning?

"I don't think I've ever heard in conjunction with drowning victims but I do remember that it has a...that there's a high mortality rate." Her voice held barely suppressed fear.

Benjamin stuck the needle into the vial and pulled the plunger, filling the syringe with the slightly golden liquid. He tapped it twice, watched as Megan swabbed the arm with the alcohol wipe and, when she finished, administered the shot. "ARDS can occur for a multitude of reasons. Infections, chest trauma, drowning, drug overdose, even shock. Here, we're dealing with two, possibly three events that could precipitate it in Bakari. He did, according to Ebo, drown. He was tortured and is undoubtedly in shock. This is the only method we have of trying to prevent it - and you're correct. The mortality rate is - sixty percent."

"Dear God."

"Yes."

Twenty minutes later, Bakari was resting on the litter and they were all making their way back to the village, except Ebo, who'd left them to join the warriors who were stalking the remaining soldiers.

***

"Oliver."

Jim watched as the man turned to face him.

He smiled coolly, bowed slightly, and said, "Captain Ellison, I presume?"

"Actually, it's Detective Ellison now. Cascade Police Department."

They stared at each other, gauging strength, purpose, commitment. Oliver was the first to break the gaze as he frowned in puzzlement. What did Ellison want and why was he here? Only one way to find out. "This is the last place I expected to find you, Ellison."

"I know."

His simple response, his body language - and the way his eyes seemed to glow in the light of the jungle - all served to chill Oliver to the bone. Something was wrong.

"What do you want, Ellison?"

"You. Dead. At my feet."

Oliver shifted slightly, moving his weight to the balls of his feet, ready for battle. "You just happen to be here, Ellison? Your need for vengeance wasn't satisfied by my discharge?"

"Bakari."

One word. Just that one word - and Oliver knew. The ghost man - Bakari.

"You were among those at the edge of the lake," he stated flatly.

Jim said nothing, didn't move, just stared.

Time to shift the power in Oliver's direction. "So, you and the gorilla man, eh? You fucking him too, Ellison? Or maybe you watch while he fucks the gorillas? Maybe you fuck 'em too, then fuck your animal boy?"

Jim didn't blink. The smile on his face, almost feline in nature, not unlike the ordinary house cat might beam on the unsuspecting mouse, sending more shivers up Oliver's spine. He flicked his eyes to the right, then left, looking covertly for a way out as he said, "Let me pass, Ellison and you live."

"No. Your only chance is to take me down and I don't think you can."

Oliver had no such doubts. He smiled, dropped his gun, pulled out his knife, bent at the knees and, flipping the knife from hand to hand, said, "I've been waiting for this opportunity for a long time, Ellison. Have you ever seen a gorilla after I've skinned it?"

"Yes."

Oliver jumped.

***

They'd made it back to the village and transferred Bakari to his old hut. Blankets were brought in, more medicine administered, and now Benjamin sat beside his son, holding his hand and praying.

Outside, Simon paced as Megan and Alex watched helplessly. "Simon, you're driving us crazy. Please, sit." Alex implored.

"I feel so useless. I want to be out there, with them. Doing something."

Megan walked to his side. Taking his arm, she said, "We both do, Simon, but right now, the best ones for the job are out there. Doing it. All we can do is be here for Blair."

Further discussion was halted as Father Benjamin appeared at the opening of Bakari's hut. All three rushed to his side, but it was Simon who spoke.

"Blair...is he all right?"

Benjamin smiled faintly and nodded. "As well as can be expected. But there's a mixture I'd like to try on his bruises, to ease the heat I can feel emanating from them."

"What can we do to help?" Alex asked.

Benjamin stepped away from the hut and, lowering his voice, said, "Please, get Urigi, she will know what plants I need."

Alex immediately headed to the southern end of the village where Tatu's wife, Urigi, was cooking. "Is there anything else, Father?" Simon asked.

"Yes, you can listen to me."

***

Bakari floated to the surface, a soft voice guiding him, a word breaking through to him.

_Jim._

He opened his eyes, gazed around him and recognized his old hut. He moved slightly, felt the pain, and remembered.

A man, a device, his dive.

He was alive because somehow...he'd survived?

He turned his head as voices floated inside....

_"...nothing you can do...Tatu and the others will stop the soldiers and Jim will stop Oliver."_

Jim was here? In the Bwindi? And who's Oliver?

Of course, the man who'd tortured him. Had planned to sell him. The man that had butchered his gorillas. And now Jim had gone after the man.

Damn it, no. Jim against Oliver and his men? No way. He struggled up, pain shooting through his body, but he persevered, swung his legs over the edge of the cot and, shaking, got to his feet.

He balanced himself for a few seconds and then noted he was naked. He glanced around and spotted his loincloth on the chair. He reached out, tentatively, the dizziness almost taking him down. But he closed his eyes, waited for it to pass, then lifted the strip of animal skin, wrapped it around his waist, then tied it off.

He moved unsteadily toward the curtain, listening to the voices and, with some surprise, recognized Simon, Megan...and even Alex. Had they all come with Jim? He didn't have time to wonder about it now, he needed to go - to stop the soldiers, to find Jim before Oliver did.

He pulled the curtain aside, just enough to see, noted that Father Benjamin was talking to Simon and the others, that their backs were to him....

He slipped out, backed up and melted into the jungle.

***

Taking to the air was not possible, he realized that. His legs seemed to be made of rubber, his vision wavered and his head was pounding, but he walked, one step at a time, moving, trying to make his way to Jim. He never considered what he would do if he found Oliver, he knew only that he needed to move, to protect....

*****

Jim remained motionless as Oliver made his move. When the larger man reached him, Jim stepped aside. Oliver flew past him, skidded, turned and, with surprising swiftness, kicked out. His leg caught Jim in the chest, forcing the man back, but he kept his balance and stayed on his feet. He shoved the quiver from his shoulder as they faced each other again, knees bent, arms out, Oliver's knife glinting as it was moved easily from one hand to the other.

"You're soft, Ellison. Always were."

Jim said nothing, just watched and looked for the telltale sign, the quickening pulse, the flicker of an eye...saw it....

...and jumped Oliver.

Their bodies collided, Jim striking out with his arm, the knife in Oliver's hand; the victim. It flew from the mercenary's grasp, leaving him without a weapon. He snarled, brought his leg up and around and caught Jim behind the knee, bringing him down.

Jim felt himself falling, tightened his hold on Oliver, and they both hit the jungle floor. For several minutes they grappled, each struggling to gain control, fingers searching for vulnerable spots. Animal sounds issued forth, marking the battle as one that could only be to the death.

Oliver managed to get one hand around Jim's throat and, as he began to squeeze, spat out, "Do you know what I did to your gorilla fucker? How many times I hit him with my taser?" He squeezed even harder as Jim's fingers raked over his face, clawing their way up to his eyes, but Oliver's voice continued taunting.

"You should have seen his body, bucking, jerking as the electricity shot through him. His eyes rolled back and he even bit his lip, drew blood. But your gorilla man never screamed, I'll give him that."

Jim heard the words even as a thin veil of red fell over his eyes, as his world darkened. His fingers seemed to moving in slow motion, his breath nearly gone....

"All the places I touched him, Ellison. With my hands, with the taser, can you picture me touching him? Do you know what I was going to do with him? Sell him as a sex slave to some Arab billionaire."

Jim was fading, but the words sank in...and fueled his need to live.

***

Akiris could hear a rustling, somewhere to his left. He paused, listening. Footsteps? He ducked down, moved into the dense foliage and waited.

A few minutes later, he could hear heavy, labored breathing and then a figure appeared, moving with difficulty. As the man moved closer, Akiris held his breath.

The ghost man - and only a few feet away.

He held his breath, willing that the man continue toward him, smiling when he did just that. As he came abreast of Akiris' hiding place, the man moved out, gun up and stepped in front of his ghost man.

"Well, well, what have we here?"

Bakari froze, staring with disbelief at the man in front of him. A man so like....

Seeing the expression and correctly interpreting its meaning, Akiris said, "He was my brother."

Bakari said nothing but his eyes were searching for an opening as he once again knew that to battle was to lose. Once again, he'd have to run. But damn, he was so tired of running.

"On your knees, hands behind your head." Bakari didn't move, pretending ignorance. Akiris stepped in close and Bakari looked for his opportunity, but Akiris was too clever. He simply swung the butt of his gun around and clipped Bakari on the jaw. The blow rocked him, sending him to his knees.

Akiris grabbed a handful of hair and yanked his head back to get a good look at him. He tried to compare the drawing that his brother had done of this creature, but it bore little resemblance to the wreck on his knees before him. The body was horribly bruised, thin and dirty. The man was riddled with fever, his face gaunt and grey tinged, the mark of death hanging over him like a guillotine. This creature would bring less than the gorillas. Akiris took out his knife.

"My brother died because of you. Now you shall join him. I send him this gift."

The knife glinted above Bakari and he tried to concentrate, to fight, but there was nothing left.

Akiris moved to draw the blade across the man's vulnerable neck, but a deadly roar assaulted his ears. He barely had time to glance up before a great dark beast was upon him. The knife sliced, then was dragged away as Akiris' body was thrown backward.

Bakari wavered, his body swaying, but when he realized that he was still alive, he opened his eyes, tried to focus, saw what appeared to be Akiris, on the ground, only a few feet away, and struggling with....

...Orantu.

Bakari tried to stand, to go to them, to stop it, but he saw teeth, flashing white as his father snarled his rage, then a great fist came down, once, twice, three times...and Akiris no longer moved.

***

Tatu held up a hand and the others stopped behind him.

"They are near. Perhaps, a mile between us and them."

As they waited for Tatu's instructions, a strange cry pierced the jungle air. A bird call, but louder...

Tatu turned to Ambasi and smiled. "Ebo."

Several minutes later, Ebo broke through the brush and, smiling, walked up to Tatu.

"Habari!"

"Nzuri, Ebo."

"Bakari has been found, but he is not well." Ebo looked at each of his friends as he spoke, watching the worry appear. "They tortured him, Tatu, and I saw Dingane bring him back to this world."

Tatu's face showed nothing, but Ebo could see the depth of his friend's concern.

"The soldiers are not far from here and moving toward us. You are with us, Ebo?"

"I am."

The Magharibi moved off, Ebo beside them.

The Magharibi separated when they neared the moving soldiers, with Tatu and Ebo went around to come up behind and Ambasi took the others to complete the move to surround the killers of their gorillas.

The battle was short. At a war cry given by Tatu, Ambasi moved first, running into the small troop, spear raised and before a single man could react, the soldier behind Lash fell, Ambasi's spear imbedded in his throat.

The two remaining soldiers scattered as Lash ducked into the deep brush.

One soldier broke through, running hard, but he was taken down by an arrow that entered his back, piercing his heart.

Lash continued to move silently, his gun ignored in favor of his knife, which he held in his right hand. The last soldier ran south and thudded into Tatu's chest. The Magharibi didn't hesitate. He plunged his knife into the man.

Ebo dropped down, listening intently. The signals all around him said that all but one were dead....

Lash moved carefully, silently. He fully intended to get out of this fucking jungle alive....

Ebo spotted the top of a blond head moving away from him. He followed.

***

A snapping from behind him....

Lash whirled to find a man standing there, grinning. He brought up his knife, ready for battle, but in a flash, the arm of the native flew up and Lash saw the large knife coming straight for him. He couldn't move as he opened his mouth to yell...and the knife buried itself in the back of his throat.

Ebo walked over to the dead body, reached down, pulled the knife from the soldier's mouth and wiped it clean on the jungle floor.

Forty minutes later, all of the Magharibi were on their way back to their village, leaving behind them the skeletons of men who dared to enter their world and kill.

***

Oliver should have kept his mouth shut.

Jim let his eyes close, let his head fall back, fingers going lax....

Oliver loosened his hold and that's when Jim made his move. His hand came back, fingers stabbing into Oliver's eyes, digging deep, gouging. Oliver screamed, his hand leaving Jim's throat to clamping onto Jim's wrists, nails raking, but as Jim drew in the precious air, he felt his strength returning and, with one bold move, flipped them both over and up, so that he was now behind Oliver. He placed one hand on the side of the soldier's temple, the other cupped under his chin, then lowered his mouth to Oliver's ear and whispered, "He's alive. And it's not Ellison, it's - Dingane." With those words, Dingane snapped Oliver's neck.

***

Bakari fell forward, catching himself with his hands. He stayed like that, on all fours, shaking his head, trying to clear it of the heat and pain.

Akiris was dead, by his father's fist. Bakari managed to squint, to clear his vision momentarily so that he could see his father standing over what was left of the poacher, one bloody fist raised high. Akiris had no upper body left, no head. Three blows had taken care of that.

Bakari watched as the fist came down and thudded against Orantu's chest in a victory cry. It was - somehow - right.

A black veil fell over his eyes as he finally surrendered to the darkness, his body pitching forward. Orantu moved to his son's side, sat down and, with eyes brimming, pulled his son into his arms. One finger brushed over the pale face, then down to push against the chest, to urge eyes, so different from his own, to open, to see him. But nothing happened. The chest rose and fell, but - so - very slowly. Orantu stood almost six feet tall, when completely erect, and weighed over 400 pounds, so with considerable ease, he lifted his son and began the journey home.

***

Jim dropped the lifeless body and stood, legs slightly apart, arms at his side.

He searched the area around him, found nothing, heard nothing. It was over, he could feel it in his bones. Wearily he lifted the quiver to his shoulder, slipped it on and moved away, back to the village, back to Bakari.

***

"This is not possible. He could not possibly have left."

Father Benjamin stood in the hut, staring at the empty cot, Simon and the others behind him.

"But he has. If he heard us, Father, heard that Jim was here and going after...."

Simon didn't need to finish.

The priest turned, his face set. "We must find him. Now." There was no argument.

They quickly gathered up all supplies that they might need, but Simon wondered how far Blair could have gotten. He figured they'd find him quickly.

Father Benjamin stuffed medicine, water, the soothing gel, everything he could think of, into the medicine bag, then turned and walked outside.

"Father, he can't have gone far, not as ill as he is." Megan asked.

"You do not know Bakari." With those words, he started for the edge of camp. Alex grabbed his arm, saying, "Wait."

At the southern end of the village, Tatu, Ebo, Ambasi and the others appeared.

Ebo saw the priest, the medicine bag and the others, all ready for travel. He frowned and hurried to their sides. "What has happened? Is it Bakari?"

"He went after Dingane."

Ebo stared, open mouthed at the priest. "But...but...but how," he sputtered.

"This is Bakari, do you really need to ask?" The priest huffed.

Alex was still listening to the sounds beyond the perimeter of the village and now she said quietly, "Someone else is coming, Ebo. One man, maybe - ten minutes away."

***

Jim made his way to the village, hearing their movements and smelling the food. As he got closer, he concentrated, trying to listen for that one voice, that one heartbeat....

But all he heard was a voice asking, "Could it be Jim?"

Jim paused and said softly, "Alex, it's me. Oliver's dead."

At the village, Alex gave a slight start as Jim's voice reached her ears. She turned to the others, "It's Jim - and he's taken care of Oliver."

Ten minutes later Jim was greeted by his friends and the Magharibi, but he cared only for hearing about Bakari. "Where is he? Is he all right?"

Father Benjamin placed a gentle hand on the detective's arm and said, "Bakari woke while we were out here talking and must have heard us speak of you. He is gone."

Gone.

The one word stabbed into Jim's entire being as he paled. Father Benjamin, realizing how Jim had interpreted that one word, hastened to reassure him.  
"No, Jim. He left the village. We believe he went after you and were getting ready to follow when Tatu and the others arrived."

Jim shot a glance back in the direction of the jungle, shaking his head. "No, he can't be out there, I would have _known_."

"But he is, so I say we move out now and find him. I still say he can't have gotten far." Simon looked at each of them, encouragement in his eyes.

Jim gave no answer. He simply turned around and headed back into the jungle, the others following.

***

In spite of the man he carried, Orantu made good time up his mountain. For a few moments, down below, he'd considered taking his son to those of the twilight, to their home, but decided his son belonged with him, with Kaleefa. Those of Bakari's kind had done nothing but injure him, hurt his heart. Orantu had seen this when Bakari had come to him to ask that a battle be waged. No, Bakari belonged to him, to his family.

He paused, listening, and heard his family just up ahead. He gave a loud snort and, moments later, Moto came down the grassy slope.

Together, they moved deep into the undergrowth, to the nests his family had made, nests safe from the hairless ones. Kaleefa huffed at the sight of her son, carried so gently in the arms of her mate. His body was so still and her nose quivered as she smelled the blood. Her voice rose in a high screech as she bounded to Orantu's side, demanding that he give him to her. Orantu laid the limp form in her eager arms, the transfer oddly gentle and and reverential.

Kaleefa carried him to her own nest and laid him carefully on the deep, thick, soft grass, already warmed by her body. Then she curled her great body around her baby, face buried in his hair, drinking in his scent, chuffing slightly, fingers stroking bruised flesh.

As Kaleefa provided the healing warmth, the others moved about, gathering their own form of medicines.

From Kaleefa's right, Nusu sat, frightened, knowing that his hero was hurting, that everyone was worried. He curled his small hand into a fist and pounded the ground in helpless anger. Several times, he'd start over, small arms thrusting him forward, only to change his mind as one of his brothers or sisters would move quickly past him to give comfort to his brother. Finally, he moved a short distance from Kaleefa and Bakari, sat down and decided it was his job to guard. He practiced his best snarl, just in case.

Moisture was the hardest part for the gorillas, but they instinctively knew that their brother needed it. It was Sana who figured out how. She took several palm fronds, curled them around each other and, as Hani, at her chittering, broke off a large piece of bamboo and sealed it with sap from another bush, she held her 'cup' under the small rivulet of water that had broken off from the waterfall near their nests. As the funnel filled, she'd empty it into the bamboo and when it was full, they carried it back to Kaleefa.

Several times in the next hours, the valuable moisture was placed against Bakari's parched, dry lips as the gorillas watched and waited, hoping that he would voluntarily open his mouth and take the moisture inside.

Nusu contemplated his family as they strove to help his brother and his face was a study in puzzlement. Why hadn't his brother gotten up yet? Would he go away? Fade from them? His heart no longer musical? His fist moved to his eyes and rubbed, and he wanted to touch his brother, to have his brother know he was there.

He looked around and, since it was quieter now, maybe....

Nusu moved slowly and tentatively forward. He'd stop every few feet, going back an inch or two, then forward again, until Bakari's soft hair was within reach. He squatted, refusing to make eye contact with Kaleefa, instead deciding that someone should groom Bakari. With quiet chittering, he began to move his small, clumsy fingers through his brother's hair, plucking out the twigs, leaves, grass and dirt.

Kaleefa observed Nusu, his face intent on the task at hand and, realizing how important this was for the baby, she chuffed lightly, letting him know he had her approval.

Time passed and Kaleefa never loosened her hold and Nusu never left his brother's side.

***

"Jesus," Simon whispered. He was a cop. He'd seen - everything. He thought. But the body on the ground in front of them said different.

Ebo walked around it, eyes looking for signs that would tell him what happened. As he studied the jungle floor, Jim knelt and felt the ground a few feet from the body. Alex bent over and picked up a knife she'd spotted almost buried in the deep brush.

"Guys?"

All eyes turned to her and then focused on the weapon, tinged brown with dried blood.

"There's blood on the ground here as well. It's Bakari's," Jim said firmly.

"Bakari did not do this." Ebo spoke with such authority, no one questioned his statement. Besides, the strength that was required to smash the human skull, not to mention to punch a hole into the human chest....

Jim stood, eyes raking over the entire area. "Bakari knelt here. That man held the knife to his throat, I'd guess. Then--"

"Then Orantu arrived," Ebo finished for him.

"Yes, Orantu," Jim agreed.

The others were suddenly silent, the vision that one word conjured in their brains leaving them speechless.

Except for Megan, who said reverently, "Thank God."

She spoke for them all.

Father Benjamin made the sign of the cross over the body then addressed Ebo.  
"Orantu could not have taken Bakari back to the village, we would have known, would have met up with him. So what can we expect?"

Ebo looked at each of his friends, at Tatu, who knew as he did, and said,  
"Orantu has killed in defense of his own. He will have taken Bakari home."

Tatu nodded his agreement and added, "We may have difficulty - retrieving him. Orantu has made his decision. He has told us that we failed. He may not relinquish Bakari."

Jim turned, gazing up the mountain. The mist was deep above them, cloaking the area in shadows. "I don't ask Orantu to relinquish Bakari. Only that he allow me to join him."

Jim moved out.

***

The trek up the mountain was difficult, the terrain becoming thicker, the grasses deeper, the tall plants heavier and closer together.

Moving through the bush meant that Tatu, Ebo and Dingane walked ahead of the others, cutting away as much as possible, creating a path. Dingane's eyes kept searching, leading them along the same route Orantu had taken with his precious cargo.

Movement on this mountain, for a gorilla, was easy, but for man, harsh and energy sapping. The only saving grace was that as they climbed, the heat lessened and breezes moving around them, cooling their skins.

For Megan and Alex the trek was especially difficult, thanks to their fair skins. The bugs of the jungle seemed to thrive on the pale, fragile flesh and, for first time, both women were truly miserable. Ebo, realizing this, finally called a brief halt to the climb and, after talking to Tatu in Swahili, ventured away to return minutes later with several plants.

Dingane, though impatient to move on, understood the need for the break and he, like Simon, watched with interest as Ebo and Tatu made a thin, runny paste. They then called the two women over and began to spread the cream over every exposed piece of skin, including their faces.

"Oh, God, Ebo, this feels great," Megan purred.

"Smells wonderful too," Alex added.

"It will protect your skin as well as keep the bugs away. Hopefully, you will travel in comfort now. We will take more with us for your use as needed."

"Thank you, Tatu. Thank you both," Alex and Megan said almost simultaneously.

As Ebo and Tatu stuffed the remaining plant leaves in a pouch hanging from Tatu's belt, Megan gazed up and asked, "How much farther?"

"I don't believe we have far to go." Ebo turned to Jim. "Do you agree, Dingane?"

Nodding, he said, "Orantu's trail is fresh, and here," he pointed to a spot just above where Simon and Father Benjamin stood, "another gorilla joined him - so yes, I'd agree, not far now."

The priest picked up his satchel and slinging it over his shoulder, started to continue the climb. Forty minutes later, Dingane held up one hand and everyone came to a stop behind him. "They're just up ahead and there are at least ten, maybe more."

Ebo stepped in front of the group. "Dingane, perhaps you and I should approach alone first? We must earn their trust once again."

Dingane nodded in spite of noticing Father Benjamin's distress. Ebo hastened to add, "I will come back for you, Father. As quickly as possible."

Benjamin could only accept the wisdom of the plan and slowly handed his satchel to Dingane. "Take this. If his lungs are in any way congested, use the small white vial, otherwise, fill the syringe with the contents of one of the brown bottles."

Dingane, his eyes meeting Benjamin's, nodded. The two men moved up as the rest made their camp and waited.

***

Kaleefa lifted her head - there was a new scent in the air. She searched for Orantu and found him moving away from them, already aware of the intruders. As he moved, she lifted a hand and placed it over Bakari's heart. It was still singing, but far too softly. His body was still too warm, but he no longer moaned or thrashed about. Nusu was curled into Bakari's chest, his small hand fisted around a tangle of curls, eyes closed as he snuffled against Bakari's skin.

She waited, not moving, knowing that the intruders were not their enemy. One scent was known, the other, vaguely familiar.

***

Both Ebo and Dingane stopped at the exact same moment. The foliage parted and two dark, angry eyes peered out at them. Neither moved, both trying to hold their breath. Slowly, Orantu lumbered out, teeth barred.

He moved forward, then back, huffing, but not quite bellowing. Ebo took it as a good sign. Suddenly, Orantu fiercely waved both hands at them and his snarl grew.

Ebo actually took a step back, but Jim stayed put. Bakari was near, he could hear his heartbeat so he had no intention of retreating. Orantu threw grass at them, his huffing growing in loudness.

Ebo grabbed Jim's arm and tugged, but the larger man didn't move. Except - forward. Ebo was stunned.

Dingane had made his decision. Eyes downcast, he started in the direction of his - mate - hoping Orantu would understand.

Keeping his head down, but body ramrod stiff, Digane walked past Orantu and disappeared from view and, after tossing more grass, so did Orantu.

Ebo was left alone.

***

Dingane had no difficulty finding Bakari. He pushed his way through reeds and tall plants to find himself in a small haven. He'd been very aware of Orantu behind him the whole way, but he'd had only one goal.

He spotted him almost immediately, Kaleefa curled protectively around his ill and tortured form. The baby gorilla, Nusu, now larger but in gorilla years still very much a baby, was tucked into Bakari's chest.

Kaleefa sniffed the stranger and realized why his scent had been vaguely familiar; her son's mate. She gently rolled away from Bakari, careful not to jostle him or disturb his slumber. She then backed up and chuffed at Dingane, indicating he should take her place. Dingane hurried to Bakari's side, being careful himself not disturb the man nor the baby.

As he knelt by Bakari's side, he was immediately overtaken by such raw emotion, that his body began to tremble. He gazed down on the beloved face and, for a moment, saw Blair, laughing, full of so much love and life. In that same moment, though, he also spotted, for the first time, the darkness hiding behind the facade. The insecurity, hurts and fears - fears even deeper than Jim's own - were all there to see. He understood what drove Blair to please, to put others before himself. Even their lovemaking had its roots in Blair's insecurities. The need to please Jim before himself, rarely allowing Jim to please him, always taking the lead, giving Jim so much....

He bent his head and rested it against Blair's chest as he whispered, "Dear God, Blair, forgive me."

***

Alex stood, frowning. "Ebo's returning - but without Jim."

The others stood anxious and worried. Ebo ran down the last slope and, breathing hard, told them what happened.

"So now what?" Simon asked.

"We wait." Father Benjamin looked from one to the each of the others, his decision plain. They would wait.

***

Dingane had been surprised by Bakari's condition. His lungs were sounded clear but were nevertheless straining slightly to breathe. But maybe after drowning, that was to be expected. His body temperature was up, but not dangerously so. His family had kept him cool, provided water, and his skin had a thin coating of a sweet smelling concoction that Dingane could tell was helping the bruised flesh.

He reached into the satchel and pulled out the brown vial, tore open a packaged syringe, filled it, tapped it, lifted the loincloth, swabbed a small area and quickly injected the antibiotic into Bakari's left ass cheek.

He put everything back into the satchel, then spooned up behind Bakari, wrapping him in his embrace and, like Kaleefa before him, rested his face in Bakari's hair.

***

The next 24 hours passed with Dingane giving Bakari injections, slathering on the soothing gel provided by Kaleefa and urging Bakari, even still unconscious, to take some water. The gorillas moved silently about them, seemingly unfazed by the presence of Dingane in their midst.

Nusu actually remembered Dingane and after a small imitation snarl, as if daring Dingane to make him leave Bakari's side, he settled back into Bakari's chest, but this time, fingers wrapped around one of Dingane's.

Jim knew that Bakari's deep sleep was healthful, that it was the best thing for him, but he desperately needed those blue eyes to open, see him, acknowledge him...and forgive him.

***

There'd been a shift in his world.

Where there had been darkness, albeit warm, safe darkness, there now appeared to be light. The sense of the warmth shifted as well. He'd been drifting, content with a gentle thrumming next to his cheek, but having no desire to move, to search for daylight. But now, the thrum had changed, had become stronger, more demanding.

The circle of light that surrounded him and pulled at him, was so much like what he'd experienced at the lake - that he was tempted to give into it. Maybe play again and cavort with the big, gentle cat again.

"Bakari... Please, come back...."

The deep comforting voice resonated deep within him and he strained to hear more....

"...and I love you, no one else, ever...."

The light was blinding now and he had to open his eyes to block it out.

He was surrounded by his forest - except for a small patch of black which jiggled and squirmed over his chest. Then two coal black eyes looked into his and he smiled wanly. "Nusu."

The baby's hand came toward him, a finger stroking his chin as Nusu chittered.

His own hand weighing a ton, he nevertheless lifted it and rested it on Nusu's head. Nusu tucked his head in on itself, urging Bakari to pet and groom him as he did the same to the mat of curls covering Bakari's chest. As he watched, Bakari noticed another arm - human - tan...with soft dark hair....

A face swam into view and Bakari whispered, "Dingane."

***

Jim smiled gratefully as Bakari said his name. He nodded. "It's me and your safe and surrounded by your family. Everything's fine - you're going to be fine."

Bakari frowned in confusion. "Oliver - they said you went after him--"

"I did - he's dead. The tribe took care of the rest. The mountain is safe."

Jim drank in Bakari's face as words that needed saying tripped over themselves in his mind, each warring with the others over which would be spoken first. Finally, Jim simply jumped into the fray and said, "I never loved him, never. Only you. But I admit I never really understood how deeply. Waited my whole life for someone like you and when I found you - I started running. I've been afraid of the whole sentinel thing, Bakari - and that made me fear Blair, who was a constant reminder of what I was supposed to be." The words spilled out like gushing water.

"Alan was the past, a past where I wasn't a Sentinel. Everything, my senses, my job, you, all reminded me of what I didn't want to be - a Sentinel. Alan made it easy to forget, to be the old me. Just a man - but nothing happened between us - I never slept with him, Bakari. Never. I loved you, loved Bakari and Blair--"

Bakari raised his hand and rested a finger against Jim's lips. When the stream of words finally ended, Bakari grinned and said, "Whew."

It was rasped out by a voice gone too many days without use, but what was really strange was how the word was so at odds with where they were, what they were both wearing. Jim couldn't help it - he laughed - and hard.

Nusu was jostled from his perch beside his brother, but since he was hungry anyway, he bared his teeth, thought he was getting pretty good at it, then shuffled quickly over to his mother, launched himself at her and began to suckle. All of which just made Jim laugh all the harder.

For Blair, the laughter was manna from heaven. Watching the usually strong, stoic face creased with mirth, hearing and feeling the rumblings through his own body gave Blair the truth he needed.

Jim loved him. _Had_ loved him and _still_ loved him.

His mind and heart, confused and hurt for so long, began to heal with the simple sound of Jim's laugh.

Finally, Jim calmed and, with his hand on Bakari's brow, asked, "Can you forgive me, Blair?"

"Nothing to forgive. I should have known, should have asked, but instead, I assumed it was me, always me. That you didn't - _couldn't_ \- love me. I knew you were struggling with the Sentinel thing, struggling with the tests, even after a year and a half, but I didn't see. I'm the one who needs to--"

This time it was Jim's finger that stopped a flow of words. Grinning, Jim repeated Blair's earlier word. "Whew." Then he drew his finger across Blair's lips - ever so slightly, as Blair smiled. With great concentration, Jim traced a path up his cheek, across his nose, up his temple and over his forehead. As he mapped every inch of Blair's face, Blair didn't move because he wanted this connection as much as Jim. But eventually his own need to connect set his hands moving and exploring, once again feeling the strength and vulnerability of the man he loved more than life.

"He hurt you," Jim breathed out.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, Jim. Now."

Jim shook his head, a wry smile on his face. "No, you're not, but you will be. You will be. Now let's sleep and we'll talk more tomorrow. We have time now, so much time."

Blair nodded because he _was_ tired. So very tired. He shifted as Jim joined him, turned so that Jim could hold him and, when he felt a hand rest lightly, but possessively, on his hip, he closed his eyes and slept.

***

The jungle night was peaceful. The war over, the battle won. Gorillas once again moved silently about their home, foraging, playing, sleeping.

The Magharibi patrolled, sat around their fires and talked of Bakari, Dingane, life and prophets...and of Kuzimu, the realm of the dead.

There would be more battles, of that they were certain. This mountain of theirs contained great riches and man would not be able to resist its lure. So, for the tribe, the question was: Would they have Bakari and, if not, would other wars end as well?

They had no answers.

At the camp just a mile below the spot where Bakari and Dingane slept, their friends also slept, fitfully, worried, but they slept with hopes that the morrow would bring them their friends.

***

Muted shards of morning light made their way into the shelter of the gorillas, bringing with it the need to move, forage and eat. The majority of Orantu's family moved out, still wary, but feeling safer than they had previously.

For Bakari, morning brought memories and fears. He stirred within Jim's arms, feeling twinges of pain and discomfort, but needing get up and somehow shake off the memories and accompanying visions. When he rolled over, he found Jim still asleep, his expression peaceful and innocent. Smiling softly at his partner, he slipped out from under Jim's arms, crawled from beneath the boughs that made up his mother's nested shelter and slowly stood. He swayed slightly, but when the dizziness passed, he looked around. Only Sana remained within the shelter, Nusu suckling and happy. With some difficulty, Bakari moved to her side and watched in amusement as Nusu managed to twist his head to gaze at Bakari while still suckling vigorously on his mother's teat. One fist uncurled and reached out, so Bakari slipped his hand into Nusu's.

Sana chuffed softly, her own fist coming up to rest against Bakari's chest. He nodded, making a soft rumbling in his throat.

His legs wobbled under him, so he took the smart route and promptly sat down. At some point, Nusu's hand gripped hard, squeezing relentlessly and, while Bakari could see it, he couldn't feel it. With a detached kind of perusal, he looked at his damaged wrists and figured his nerves had been temporarily damaged. He held up his other hand and examined that wrist as well. He tried to wiggle his fingers, but the message from his brain to the digits seemed slow and lumbering so he gave up. After all, he could feel with his fingers - like experiencing Jim's skin, and that was enough.

At the thought of his partner, he glanced back at the nest and frowned. Their words last night, hurried, full of self-recriminations and apologies, seemed to have less impact this morning but he wasn't sure why. As he went back to observing Nusu, he wondered why all he wanted to do was sit where he was, why he wasn't hungry or curious - and why he was suddenly afraid again.

Okay, maybe answers weren't that difficult after all. They were back on the mountain and Jim loved him again because he was, quite simply, Bakari again. So could he go back to Cascade and take on the mantle of Blair Sandburg one more time - for Jim?

He gazed listlessly around him, because the answer was - yes. He would go back to that world, stuff all his feelings back inside and take comfort only when they were alone. But this time, he'd be on guard, watch for the signals that would tell him Jim was repressing, or edgy or frightened, or....

Or what?

What if Jim again looked to someone else to take the pain and responsibility away, would Blair Sandburg survive a second time?

No.

Which meant that he couldn't go back - but neither could he stay here. He was two men: Bakari and Blair and now, neither had a home.

He was suddenly aware that his head was throbbing and every muscle weak and burning. He slipped his hand from Nusu's and, under Sana's watchful eye, crawled, not back to Jim, but over to another spot, a small indentation that was lit by a stream of weak sunlight. He curled up, his heart thundering inside his chest.

***

Jim would have slept another two hours if he hadn't realized his arms were empty. He woke with a start, sent his senses out and, finding his heartbeat, got up, moved out of the nest and spotted Bakari curled in on himself while resting in a smaller nesting area. He knew Blair was awake, his hurried, almost harsh breathing told him that. He rushed to his side and dropped to his knees. With one hand on Blair's arm, he said, "Bakari?"

With an almost Herculean effort, Bakari calmed his breathing and rolled over to look up at Jim. "Hey, man, sorry. I was watching Sana and Nusu and got a little shaky. Didn't want to bother you so just kind of made my way over here. Not as strong as I thought."

Jim's eyes narrowed with the realization that Blair was lying. He didn't need heightened senses to know it, either, just an intimate knowledge of the man. But before he could question him, a rumbling from the general direction of his stomach stopped him. Blair grinned and touched Jim's stomach. "Hungry much, Jim?

"It would appear so. Maybe I should go--"

"No need." Then Bakari indicated that he should look behind him.

Jim had been so intent on monitoring Blair, he hadn't been aware of what was happening around him - or that Kaleefa had returned and now stood behind him - with food. When he twisted around, she bent and dropped several pieces of fruit into his lap before sitting down next to Bakari and, without so much as a blink, began to groom him.

Blair grinned at Jim's expression and deliberately leaned back into his mother's ministrations.

Jim rolled his eyes. "Mother-in-laws. Umph."

"Oh, please. Now how many mother-in-laws do _this_?"

Jim snorted and began to peel, strip and otherwise prepare the exotic fruit for their breakfast. As he began to pass pieces to Blair, he wasn't surprised when Kaleefa occasionally confiscated some of the juicy fruit for herself - but only after Bakari had his share. However, Jim was very surprised when a small ball of energy launched itself at him, arms wrapping around his neck - which was how he found himself feeding Nusu as well.

As the gorilla greedily took the offered food, Jim asked, "I thought he was still suckling - which, by the way, I find strange." At that moment, Nusu took a piece of fruit - one destined for Jim's mouth - right out of his hand.

"He's almost two, which is the age most babies are weaned. But almost from the beginning, they're taught to eat the vegetation and small amounts of fruit found here."

Jim waved an arm around the group of gorillas. "I've been meaning to ask; I can't help notice the many older males, but there doesn't seem to be a problem for Orantu as far as being the dominant one."

Blair nodded. "That's because male gorillas don't reach breeding age until they're about 12 or so. Until then, they're children. Nusu has another year of nesting with Sana, then he'll start bouncing back and forth between sleeping with other children or an aunt or--"

"Or an injured brother?" Jim said, laughingly.

"Well, Nusu _is_ a bit different."

"Like his brother."

Bakari chuckled. "No, compared to me, he's normal - sort of."

While happy to see the humor, Jim knew they still had more talking to do - that the night before had only been a cheap Band-Aid.

He walked quickly back to their nest, picked up the satchel and, when he returned to Bakari's side, reached in and drew out the antibiotic. "Time for another shot."

The younger man frowned at the syringe and asked, "Where did that come from? And why?"

"Father Benjamin - and in case you've forgotten - you drowned, which resulted in Your lungs taking a terrible beating, not to mention your wrists. This will guard against infections. Now turn over and let me see that good-looking ass of yours."

Blair rolled over with sigh and patiently waited until the injection had been given. He felt neither the alcohol swab, the gentle caressing hand on his butt nor the quick jab of the needle. In a voice still low and raspy, he observed, "I'm surprised Father Benjamin allowed you to come alone."

"He didn't. He, Ebo, Simon and the others are about a mile from here. Undoubtedly camping out and waiting to hear if they'll be allowed to join us. Orantu wasn't very hospitable."

Blair sat up, eyes blinking in surprise. "They're here? And Simon too?"

"Yep, Alex and Megan as well."

Now he was really confused. Why on earth would--

As if sensing his thoughts, Jim said, "Megan is Alex's backup - or whatever term you want to use." Jim waited for a reaction - and got it when Bakari's mouth fell open. Smiling, Jim added, "Evidently, sentinels helping sentinels isn't a permanent fix by any means. Each needs their own partner, teacher, guide, whatever. Sure, Alex and I could work together, but that was only because I already had you and Megan was almost always with us when we worked with Alex."

Blair thought back and realized the truth of Jim's words. Megan _had_ been there - almost from the beginning - and in remembering the first meeting between Megan and Alex, the way Megan's voice calmed her and the fact that Megan, normally so cold and angry with suspected drunk drivers, was so solicitous - he had to agree to Jim's conclusion. Shaking his head, he said, "Man, was I stupid or what? I should have seen it."

"Yeah, and under normal circumstances, I'm sure you would have. But you were struggling with everything that had happened so your mind was elsewhere."

Bakari glanced away, his hand stroking his thigh, his mind supplying him with the words, but afraid to speak them.

"Blair?"

Without looking at him, Bakari said, "I'm not so sure that you _do_ love - Blair - but you _are_ fascinated by Bakari. One thing I've learned is that fascination doesn't last, Jim. It got us to Cascade, gave us a few great months, but look, now we're back in this world - Bakari's world - and the fascination's returned. But--"

"Good God, do you really believe that?"

Bakari didn't answer.

Jim gripped Blair's arm and said urgently, "Last night, I told you the truth. I didn't love Alan, don't love him. But I do love Blair because he's Bakari and I love Bakari because he's Blair. I will never love anyone else."

Eyes now fixed on Jim's hand as it held his arm, Bakari asked, "And the next time you decide you don't want to be a sentinel?"

Jim couldn't blame Blair for his question. It was a good one. He just hoped he could say the right thing. Taking a deep breath, he said, "I know who I am now and I like me. It's not even about acceptance anymore. Losing you put everything into perspective - but sentinel or not, I wouldn't want to go through life without you."

Bakari searched Jim's face and realized just how much he wanted to believe him.

Seeing that Bakari was struggling with whether to believe or not, Jim said, "You know me better than anyone in the world. Just - look."

Bakari looked deeper, but the truth still eluded him - which left faith.

Averting his eyes, he said, "Why don't you go down to the others and bring them on up."

Jim raised one eyebrow questioningly.

Smiling, Bakari said, "Don't worry, they'll be safe."

"Look, Orantu barely let me in."

"Go on, I'll take care of Orantu."

Even though Bakari hadn't accepted Jim's words, Jim realized that for now, this would have to be enough. He got up and headed out.

***

"Jim's coming," Alex said suddenly.

Everyone stood, turning towards the brush just as Jim reappeared. Seeing their concerned expressions, he held up a hand and said reassuringly, "He's fine. Sore, but the fever's gone and he's eating. He sent me down to bring you all up."

That was all anyone had to hear. Camp was broken so fast, they set a new record.

*****

No one was prepared for the gorillas.

As Jim led them to the camp in the dense mountain foliage, the gorillas seemed to appear from all around them. A mother and baby to their left, eyes watching with bright curiosity; two young males to their right, stopping mid-play to observe them; and three very small gorillas, one of them hanging by one hand as they passed under them.

Megan never blinked. She couldn't because she didn't dare miss a moment - nor could she stop her smile, which was outback wide, at least not until Jim told her not to show her teeth. She clamped her mouth shut, but the smile itself remained.

Blair hauled himself up as he heard his friends approach and was standing, albeit shakily, as they entered the sheltered area.

Smiles broke out as everyone moved quickly to his side.

Father Benjamin stood back with Jim, smiling broadly at his son. "He looks better, but still too thin."

"He ate some fruit this morning, but not nearly enough. He's still weak and his muscles stiff, but yeah, he's better."

They both watched as he hugged first Megan, then Alex, clasped arms with Tatu and Ebo and smiled up at Simon, who after a bit of hedging, finally took the younger man into his arms.

Eventually, everyone had expressed their happiness at Blair's condition so it was Father Benjamin's turn. He stepped forward and took him into his arms and, for several minutes, they held each other.

Finally, the priest stepped back and took a good look at his son. "You look better. But still--"

"I know, too thin."

"Don't get smart with me, young man," he laughingly admonished.

It was quickly decided that everyone would stay at least a day, and that they could make camp within the confines of the sheltered jungle.

Jim walked over to Blair and, with his arm around his waist, guided him back to their nest. They sat down and, together, watched the others make camp.

Orantu accepted the intruders because his son willed it. The others accepted them because they were fun.

***

The 'one day' they'd all decided upon quickly became several.

While Tatu returned to the village the next day, the others, unable to turn down the opportunity to observe the gorillas up close and personal, stayed behind. Being lodged in a shelter of gorillas was not something anyone wanted to give up anytime soon.

In their first hours, Jim noticed how both gorilla and man interacted warily - not from fear, but from a lack of protocol. His friends didn't know what they could and couldn't do and the gorillas decided _they_ could do anything they wanted.

For Ebo, Jim and Bakari, the next few days proved hilarious, thanks to the fact that the three of them decided _not_ to share their tips on how to "Live with Gorillas". It was far more fun to watch Megan, Alex and Simon learn the hard way.

Blair, who wasn't allowed to move much anyway, could just sit back in Jim's arms and enjoy the show from his nest, delighting in the antics of both his family and friends. He accepted the shots Jim administered each day, ate when presented with food and, when things were at their quietest, slept deeply. He suffered muscle spasms occasionally, but Jim would just hold him tight and he got through them.

They were wonderful days - paradise even. And he knew that was exactly how Simon, Megan and Alex felt too. Living with gorillas was a once in a lifetime opportunity and they were living it up.

One of the first things they learned was that gorillas had no compunction about satisfying their curiosity regarding the other hairless ones - especially since they understood they _belonged_ to Bakari. Thus all natural shyness and trepidation was removed. Megan would find herself sitting quietly, sketch pad on her lap as she tried to draw a mother and her baby, when, without a sound, another gorilla would sit down beside her and take the pencil. And then the pad.

The drawing would be looked at, the pencil would be stuck in a huge mouth, Megan would say no, then no again. Bakari would make a sign or some low rumbling noise and, while the pencil would be removed from the mouth, it would not be returned. At one point, Megan went through seven pencils in two hours. Eventually, she learned to give and, in short shrift, the pencil would be given back. Wet, but given back.

Jewelry was especially tantalizing to the gorillas, both male and female. The dangling earrings, bracelets and rings proved to be more than the strongest-willed gorilla could ignore. As with the pencils, both Megan and Alex quickly realized that if they gave willingly, the item would be played with, inspected, chuffed over and sometimes even worn, but would eventually be given back.

Belt buckles, snaps, zippers and buttons were also a delight for the gorillas, and Simon, the only one of the visitors whose height was almost equal to Orantu, often found himself nearly undressed by the curious gorillas - and to the catcalls of Megan.

As for Nusu, he was in seventh heaven. He was carried, fondled, kissed, cooed after and generally spoiled rotten. Sana took the whole thing rather well, considering that her son suddenly had two additional mothers. The other babies were less accessible than Nusu as this was the only area of privacy maintained by the gorillas. The babies were guarded jealously but since Nusu was already 'human-proofed' - he was allowed to be cuddled.

Megan found that she could sit for hours and watch the babies with their mothers. The love, attention and care lavished on the children put many human mothers to shame. Simon found that he could sit and watch Megan for hours. The gorillas were wonderful, but nothing beat watching his exchange officer.

***

"They're in love."

Jim turned in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"Simon and Megan. They're in love. Can't you see it?"

Jim turned his attention away from Blair and toward his Captain and fellow officer. He watched, somewhat puzzled, but after an hour, said, "Jeez, you're right."

"Of course I am. I'm always right."

"Except when you're wrong."

"Of course. On the other hand, I've only been wrong once and that was when I thought I was wrong, but turned out to be right."

They were sitting back to chest, Blair resting against Jim, watching the antics of their friends and family. Jim leaned in close and said, "So you're saying that you were wrong because you were right?"

Blair shook his head and hid his smirk. "No, I thought I was wrong about something, but because I turned out to be right, I was wrong, see?"

"Ah, so you were wrong about being wrong, because you were right."

Blair reached back and lightly tapped Jim's nose. "Give the guy a kewpie doll."

Jim tightened his hold and said, "I have mine, thank you very much."

"Oh, man, I think you just called me a kewpie doll. Serious consequences ahead, buddy, serious consequences."

"Let me guess. I'm going to have sleep in my own nest?"

"Worse than that. You're going to have to sleep with the children."

Jim snorted and nibbled Blair's ear. Damn fine ear, too.

With his head at a slight angle, to give Jim better access, Blair murmured, "Won't you...won't everyone...have to be going home soon? How did Simon manage this anyway?"

Jim lifted his head, hearing the many-layered question, the many unspoken thoughts. "Joel took over as Captain and, since Homicide owed Simon big time, they offered up two detectives for the duration. Major Crime is covered. But, yes, home soon."

Home.

Jim had said home. His home. Blair sighed. In an effort to prepare Jim for the fact that he wouldn't be going with him, he said thoughtfully, "Orantu and Kaleefa, they're ancient for gorillas, Jim."

Jim realized immediately what Bakari was telling him - so he decided it was time Bakari understood a few things. "Can I tell you about Oliver?" he asked softly.

Blair wasn't prepared for that response, that question, but he heard the need in Jim's voice so he nodded.

"I had only one goal and that was to kill him with my bare hands - so I did. But before I did - I told him my name." He paused...then said, "Dingane."

The stillness wrapped around them as Blair froze. Jim waited, his breath held. Waited for the understanding and comprehension to dawn.

As he waited, Nusu crept forward, ready to launch an attack, trying desperately to sneak up on the two men. Jim watched, even as he monitored Blair's heartbeat. He watched the small gorilla move sideways, head turned away from them; throwing up grass to divert their attention, moving quickly backward, then forward, getting closer every second. Jim tried to look nonchalant, to pretend that he didn't see the little pirate's movements, and then Nusu moved off to the side, barely inside Jim's peripheral vision. Jim knew the attack would happen any second....

A black blur launched itself at Blair and the younger man went over on his back, Nusu clamped to his neck like a suction cup. For several minutes, they played, Jim watching in wonder.

Bakari got on all fours and growled. Nusu got on all fours and growled back, adding a deep chitter into the bargain. Bakari chittered right back at him and tossed some leaves. Nusu grabbed up a handful of dirt, tossed it, then thumped his chest soundly. Bakari lowered his eyes and dropped back down, cowed.

Nusu jumped up and did a somersault, then decided it was time to be baby again and launched himself into Bakari's arms, burying his head under Bakari's chin.

Bakari held him, stroking the soft fur, his left hand cupping the head as he rocked slightly. He lifted his eyes and met Jim's. "So you told him your name was Dingane?"

Jim nodded and repeated, "Dingane." Then he said, "Dingane and Bakari."

Bakari shook his head and said with a smile, "Bakari and Dingane."

***

The day that turned into a few - became an entire week. A week of such wonder and discovery, it was doubtful that neither Simon, Megan nor Alex would ever forget their experiences with the _N'gagi_ of Biwindi. But the week did come to a close and - eventually - it was time to go home.

Simon was packing up, movements slow, heart heavy. Cascade was waiting, his son was waiting, but a part of his heart and soul would remain here, in the forests, with the _N'gagi_ , or gorillas, of Bakari's family. He glanced around him, his eyes taking in the lush green forest, the deep shaded colors, the cooling mists swirling above him, and the sun dappled spots that Nusu and another baby inevitably hunted out for their own.

God, he didn't want to leave.

"I feel the same way, Simon." He glanced sideways to see Megan's sapphire blue eyes on him, her bittersweet smile saying everything he was feeling.

"I'm not going to ask _how_ you knew what I was thinking, but yeah, this is hard."

She nodded, her own eyes flicking over the shelter that had been their home for a week. "I don't know how Blair will be able to leave. How he left the first time."

With eyes only for Megan, Simon answered softly, "He loves Jim. He had to follow."

"Whither thou goes?"

"Exactly."

"Hey, you two, get the lead out," Alex chided.

"Yeah, yeah, we're moving, but reluctantly. You, however, seem more than eager to head for home," Simon observed.

"I should hope so. A real bathroom and a nice hot bubble bath? Oh, yeah." She looked over at Megan. "You can't say you don't feel the same way, right? Aren't you dreaming of a hot bath? And how about a thick, juicy steak for you, Simon?"

They both gazed around them again and sighed. "I think I just might trade all that--"

"You say that now, Simon, but just wait until you get home."

Of the three of them, Alex had been least affected by the gorillas, preferring to wander on her own, testing her senses and exercising them, her partner near enough to aid her should it be needed. Now, she was eager to return to Cascade, to find her own tribe. "Well, looks like we're ready, guys."

Jim and Blair, with Father Benjamin, walked over to their friends. Patting Simon on the shoulder, Jim said, "I've something to tell you. I'm not going back to Cascade. I'm staying here, with Bakari. I think this is my tribe."

"WOO HOO!" Megan yelled, dropping her arm down in a victory plunge. "I just knew it!"

Simon grinned and added, "Well, I can't say that I'm surprised, but I hate losing my best team."

"What about Cascade, Jim? You're its sentinel."

"No, Alex, you are. Cascade is yours."

Alex frowned, biting her lip in exasperation. As much as she wanted her own tribe, she felt that a sentinel simply couldn't give his or her tribe away.

Blair stepped forward and took her hand. "I've been thinking about this a great deal since Jim made it clear he was staying. From the moment you appeared in Cascade, neither Jim nor you had any territorial issues. Every bit of research I've done says that only on neutral ground could two sentinels not react violently toward each other. Cascade was neutral ground because Jim was already, subconsciously, giving it up, or surrendering it to another sentinel. You. This is right, Alex."

"So, Cascade is my tribe now?"

Both men nodded, then Jim said with a smile, "I'd hand over the keys to the city, but--" He suddenly stopped as his eyes widened. "Wait a minute," he finally said as he rummaged in his pocket and brought out his own key chain. He undid one key and handed it over to Alex. "The loft key - consider this the key to the city. I won't need it anymore and you don't have a place to stay - so it's yours."

She started to take it, but something stopped her, something foreboding. "No," she said, shaking her head. "I'll find my own place." Surprised, he left the key dangling.

Megan grasped it and, with a laugh, said, "Well, I need a place to stay. Two roommates, several boyfriends coming and going, no peace for the wicked, yeah, I'll definitely take it. The only question is: do you want me to rent it or buy it from you?"

"Neither. It's yours, Megan. If Blair and I decide to come visit, you put us up in the spare room. Deal?"

She grinned that outback grin of hers and held out her hand, "Deal, Jimbo. Or - should that be - Dingane?"

***

It was decided that Jim would accompany them down the mountain, lead the others back to their original entry point and the Jeep, while Blair would remain behind, gathering strength.

It took the group two days to get back to the vehicle, and in that time, Simon and Jim said their good-byes. The 48 hours were needed by both to grapple with their feelings, their friendship and all that was being left behind by Jim.

On the final evening, the two sat by the fire, talking long into the night. All of Jim's affairs were discussed, like what to do with the truck (save it for Daryl, who would be getting his permit in another few months), his belongings (give to his friends and what they didn't want, give to the Salvation Army) and signing the loft over to Megan.

At the mention of Megan's name, Jim suddenly said, "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

The fire was not needed for warmth, not this far down the mountain, but both men sat near its comforting light, staring into its depths as if the world's problems and answers were hidden in the fiery depths. With the firelight flickering over his dark features, Simon smiled and said, "Yeah, I guess I am - and it feels fucking great."

Jim poked at the blaze and said, "Pretty nifty that she loves you too, wouldn't you think?"

"Does she, Jim?"

"You're hopeless, Simon. Of course she does. A blind man could see it."

Nothing was said for several minutes as both men contemplated love, the last several days, the future and how it would differ from all that had been before. Simon finally broke the reflective silence. "If it matters, I think you're making the right decision. And no one will ever love you as he does."

"It does matter, Simon, and thank you. And yes, I know." Brows knitted in concentration, he focused on the bright orange and red flames before finally saying, "And I'll never love anyone else." He grinned. "And it feels fucking great."

"I'm going to miss you, Jim. And Blair. We won't be the same without you two."

***

At the Jeep, the parting was full of tears and bittersweet smiles, with Megan hugging Jim into a coma and Alex hanging back, letting Simon and Megan have their moment with their friend.

Finally Megan pulled away and warned, "You take of him, hear?"

"You've been in the states too long, Megan. You're starting to sound like my grandmother."

"Answer the demand, Dingane," Simon ordered.

"I'll take care of him."

"And will you let _him_ take care of you?"

"I don't have a choice there, Megan," Jim answered with a smile.

Megan stepped in close, hugged him hard and whispered, "No, Sentinel Ellison, you don't. Be happy."

With another hug from Simon and a quick peck on the cheek from Alex, Ebo drove them from the Biwindi and Dingane continued to watch them long after any normal human could have seen them.

 

***

The days that kept Dingane from Bakari were not all that healthful for the younger man. Blair knew it had to be tearing Jim apart to say good-bye, to give up his entire world for him - and those thoughts stirred up his insecurities again.

And he'd - killed.

The first night of Jim's absence, Bakari slept fitfully, nightmares filling his mind. He dreamt that Jim decided not to stay after all - and never returning - and he dreamed that Jim found out about the men Bakari had killed, knew of the blood on his hands - and again, headed home with the others.

He never felt Kaleefa slip in with him, taking him into her arms and rocking gently.

The second night was even worse. He woke crying out Dingane's name so loudly, Father Benjamin rushed to his side, worried and fretful.

"Bakari? What is it?"

Blair turned over and grinned wryly up at the priest as he shook his head. "Nothing, Father, nothing."

"Come on, take a walk with me. It's time we dealt with this head on." Then he added more sternly, "Now, Bakari."

Frowning at the fatherly tone, he scrambled out from under the shelter to walk with the priest.

"First, we're all aware of the soldiers you killed - yes, even Jim. And we know that you had to do it. You must forgive yourself."

"You can say that to me? You, a priest?"

"Yes, I can. I'm a priest but also the man who thinks of you as his son. The one person more precious to him than all others. Yes, I can say that."

"Jim really knows?"

"He does. And both understands and appreciates. He killed as well, as did Ebo and the others. Our mountain must be preserved from those who would destroy it. They had no conscience, Bakari, none. And what they would have done to you...."

He paused at seeing Bakari's expression of horror. Reaching out to him, he added, "Yes, son, Jim told me. And I repeat, they were evil men; men who cared nothing for life - neither human nor animal. You killed in defense of your family, just as both Dingane and Orantu killed." He lifted Bakari's face with his fingertip and added softly, "It will haunt you but only because you care - just don't let it destroy you."

They continued to walk a bit further before Father Benjamin spoke again. "I should have said this long ago, but my selfishness prevented me, so listen well. Kelly was an aberration, nothing more. It was unfortunate that she was the first relationship you experienced because it colored your life and may, even now, prevent you from fully understanding the depth of love Jim Ellison has for Blair Sandburg, let alone the love Dingane has for Bakari."

"Father--"

"Do not interrupt me, son."

Taken back, Blair shut up.

"Do you remember what happened to you, after you hit the water?"

Blair shivered involuntarily at the question and numbly shook his head.

"You died, Blair. You died and Jim brought you back from Kuzimu. He was truly the Mfufuaji. You _do_ remember Ambasi's teachings?"

Blair stared at the ground, his mind trying to grasp what the priest was saying. Then he remembered his dream, the forest, the sense of peace, and the cat.

Dear God, he'd been in the realm of the dead and Jim had come for him, risking his own life to bring Blair back. Nodding now, he whispered, "I remember, I do."

"It can't be done if a great love is not present. You know that, Blair. It - can't - be - done."

His heart constricted, did a belly-flop, then started hammering in his chest with such power, he was certain the entire jungle could hear. "So he couldn't have done it if he didn't--"

"Love you, Bakari."

"Yes," Bakari whispered into the night.

***

It was late evening by the time Dingane reached the gorilla encampment. He knew he was safe, that the gorillas had his scent now. He moved quietly, smiling at the odd gorilla still up and eating passively. He made his way to the nest and found Bakari sound asleep. He divested himself of his shirt, boots, gun and belt, then crawled in and made himself comfortable spooned up behind the younger man.

"You're back."

"Yep, and you're not as asleep as I thought," he whispered.

"Some sentinel you are," Bakari huffed.

Dingane took an earlobe into his mouth and suckled gently, then mumbled, "I don't need to be a sentinel to do this."

"Very true."

They were silent for a few brief moments and, as Dingane was about to slip into sleep, Bakari asked, "You okay?"

Dingane opened his eyes and rolled Bakari over to face him. He buried his face in the crease of Bakari's neck and said, "I'm so all right, it's indescribable."

They shifted again so that Dingane could rest his head on Bakari's chest. Bakari smooth down Dingane's bristling hair and caressed his muscular back as he kissed the top of Dingane's head. Slowly, the caresses began more urgent, more territorial. Dingane began to respond, his own hands roving over Bakari's still-too-thin body. He lifted his head, found Bakari's mouth and latched on for dear life.

There had been no intimacy between them while their friends were camped with them, partly due to their closeness and partly due to Bakari's weakness. But no one was close now and it was obvious that Bakari was strong enough. The moment his tongue entered Bakari's mouth, feasting on the dark sweetness, Dingane felt complete - connected again.

Their kiss changed, became demanding, urgent, hands gripping flesh, tongues warring.

Bakari broke first, but didn't stop kissing, just moved the location. They rolled over so that Bakari could straddle Dingane. He kissed a line down Dingane's neck and kept moving downward.

Even in the haze of want and need, Dingane realized what was happening - again.

Blair was _doing_ for him, giving everything to _him_.

Not this time - and not for a long time to come.

He opened his eyes and quickly lifted Bakari up by his forearms until their eyes were level. "I know what this is about - and I'm here to tell you that I'm not going anywhere, ever, so it's time you learned that making love is about two people. Although, tonight and for several nights to come, it will about Dingane making love to Bakari."

He flipped them over so that he was above his mate and, before Bakari could say a word, kissed him deeply and, as they kissed, Dingane brought Bakari's arms up over his head and held on, feeling the man's need to move, to contradict, to take control again. To prove.

But Dingane had something to show Bakari - something very important.

He began a slow worship of his body, loving him and tasting every inch. He spent special minutes on Bakari's face, kissing his eyelids, temple, down his jaw-line and then up the other side. As he proved his love, he whispered words of endearments, some nonsensical, others full of power and truth. He whispered of eternity, of Bakari's beauty of soul, mind and heart. He whispered his oath, his promise of forever.

By the time he reached Bakari's groin, the younger man was writhing and begging for release, tears streaming down his face, fingers clutching Dingane's shoulders.

Dingane finally took him into his mouth, using every technique he knew. He teased, licked, sucked and stroked. He teased with his teeth and was rewarded with a gasp and a sharp thrust upward. When Bakari was close to the edge, Dingane teased his balls to send Bakari over the edge. Fingers clasped tightly around Dingane's head, Bakari came, hissing out Dingane's name.

Seeing Bakari's face in the throes of his orgasm was all that Jim needed for himself. Even as Bakari was filling his throat, he came.

***

Dingane lay on his back, Bakari draped over him, body spent. One hand was absently stroking up and down Dingane's thigh as the older man's hand slid down Bakari's back.

A chittering caught Dingane's attention so he twisted his head around to see two curious black eyes staring at him.

Nusu.

Dingane shook his finger at him. "Oh, no you don't. Not tonight. Go back to mama."

Nusu gave a small jump and lightly pounded the ground.

Chuckling, Bakari said, "You're not going to win so you might as well let him in."

"No way. This is _our_ nest." Dingane frowned suddenly. "Did he watch us the whole time?"

"I don't know, _you're_ the Sentinel, you tell me."

"Damn, I think he did. Chief, we've got to get our own place."

Bakari, hearing his old nickname, grinned as he said dryly, "Fine, I'll check the classifieds tomorrow."

Dingane jiggled him slightly as he asked, "What about your old place? With a little fixing up, we could have ourselves a luxury condo."

"A little fixing up? What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Rugs, sinks, bathrooms, a four-poster bed. You know, the simple things that make a house a home."

Laughing outright, Bakari said, "I think you left out the 25-inch television."

Dingane raised his head in surprise. "Do we even _get_ cable up here?"

"Sure. If I take two coat hangers, wrap them in foil and stick them into your brain. We'd get over 200 stations that way."

"I'm down with that."

Nusu decided that, since Dingane and Bakari appeared up anyway, he'd just join them, so he jumped into the middle of the nest, mostly clinging to Bakari and snuggled in, arms wrapped around Bakari's neck.

Rolling his eyes, Dingane said, "Oh, yeah, we go to the tree house tomorrow."

"I hate to break it to you, but this isn't a Tarzan movie so there's no tree house."

"Mark my words, when I'm done, there will be."

"I tell you, you can take the boy out of the city, but you can't take the city out of the boy."

"Go - to - sleep."

A rude sound caused Dingane to ask, "Did you just snort?"

***

The next morning Dingane, Bakari and the gorillas made their way back down the mountain to their real home. It was a slow process, as the gorillas had to eat, sleep and play.

The nest Bakari had made in his tree was fine for a few days, but Dingane needed more room. Working hard, the two men soon had the nest looking more like it had when Jim had first come to the Biwindi.

"Now, isn't that better?" He stood, hands on hips, surveying their handiwork.

"Who knew you had such a nesting instinct. But I think the television should go over there," Bakari said as he pointed to a grassy spot.

A piece of dried fruit fired its way across the space to shoot over Bakari's head as he ducked the fruited missile.

"Okay, so the television stays put."

"We need a bath."

"Damn, the plumber isn't due until Wednesday."

Dingane grabbed his mate's hand and yanked him into his chest. "You're a real bundle of yucks today, aren't you? And who needs a plumber when we have our own lake?"

Bakari's face clouded over as he quickly looked away. "Why don't we go to the falls I first took you to? They're called the Baruna Falls, by the way, and  
we--"

A finger on his lips stilled his speech.

" _I_ think we should go to Lake Kijini. Face it down, Chief."

Dingane took Bakari's hand and they climbed down and set off for the Kinyamkela Falls.

***

They were just as spectacular as the first time he'd seen them. Bakari had warned him to turn down his hearing and he'd complied.

The thunder of the water as it rumbled over the cliffs and rocks was incredible, even to a Sentinel with turned-down hearing. For the man next to him, it was a different story. His heart was beating loud enough to almost drown out the water.

"Chief, what does Kinyamkela mean?"

"Wind spirit," he whispered.

"And Kijini?"

Bakari took a deep breath and said, "The most literal translation is elf or fairy. The Lake is inhabited by the fairy spirit, but the fairy can only be seen when the wind spirit hits the water. When that happens, the wind and the fairy can be together. They were in love, but the gods distrusted it, so the wind spirit was confined to the water above and the fairy to the water below. But they outsmarted the gods."

"So, they both live in the Kuzimu?"

Bakari faced Dingane, eyes wide. "Yes, exactly, but in different parts of Kuzimu. And of course, there was no Mfufuaji to bring them back. But they're - content."

Dingane pulled Bakari to him, so that his back was to Dingane's chest and, together, they watched the two spirits meet in the mist of the Kinyamkela Falls.

After several minutes, Dingane asked, "You ready to go in?"

Bakari nodded and they entered the lake.

Dingane stayed close, monitoring his lover, but it didn't take long for Bakari's own natural enthusiasm and love of the water to come to the forefront. Soon, they were swimming, diving and enjoying the peace and solitude. The memories might not be banished, but they were where they belonged, in the background, incapable of bringing pain.

***

"Happy?"

Bakari, smiling, said, "Very."

"So, now that we're clean, made love again, bathed again, I want to know what Dingane and Bakari will do all day. No pickpockets, no criminals trying to blow the city to smithereens, no drug cartels to bust, no assassins to bring to justice, so just what the heck do we do?"

They were both on their backs in the deep grass beside the lake, shoulders, arms and hips touching, Bakari's hand was on Dingane's hip and Dingane's hand on Bakari's thigh. It was late afternoon and the jungle sounds were lulling Dingane into a blissful state.

"Well? What do we do?" he repeated.

"Let's see... We could go down the mountain and have tea with Mr. and Mrs. Chimp, they throw a mean tea party. Or we could--"

"Chief?" Dingane said, his voice a warning.

"We patrol, we visit the Magharibi, I teach class, you play chess with Father Benjamin, we live with Orantu and his family, we swim, we eat, we play...oh, and every now and then - we fuck."

Dingane rolled onto his side and propped his head up with his hand. "You teach class?"

Bakari nodded. "To the children of the village. Well, that's what I did - before."

"Than that's what you do now. I like it, sounds good. But the fucking part? Might be more than I can handle. We might want to reconsider that."

"Ah, yes, I see your point. Age and all."

Dingane gave an exaggerated sigh, looked back at the falls and said, "I can see I may have to teach this whippersnapper a lesson or two, Oh Great Wind Spirit."

Bakari rolled over onto Dingane, pinning him down and said, "By the way, those fatigues have to go. The Magharibi are preparing your very own loincloth."

Dingane bolted up, spilling Bakari back onto the grass in a heap. "No way, there is no way I'm wearing a loincloth."

Bakari's laughter floated up to the wind spirit, who smiled gently.

***

**EPILOGUE:**

The Bwindi was safe, life returning to normal.

The Magharibi went about their daily tasks, often welcoming Dingane and Bakari to their feasts and, once again, Bakari taught their children. Dingane started lessons in Swahili, Tatu his teacher and, in return, he taught the Magharibi a few maneuvers learned while in Covert Ops.

Father Benjamin regularly beat the pants off of Dingane in chess, which was the idea, since he was still refusing to wear anything but the fatigues, although he'd made the concession to ditch the shirt. And every sunset, Dingane and Bakari went to Bakari's cliff top and stood quietly, watching over their mountain as the sun set.

***

In Cascade, a new Sentinel settled in and began the job of protecting her tribe.

The End of the Bakari Saga....

***

 

 

** BAKARI ADDENDUM **

When I first wrote this, I added an addendum, part of which is below. Unfortunately, the address originally offered up for those who wanted to help the Mountain Gorillas is no longer good. But I've offered newer, up-to-date info below, with the rest of the original addendum.

At the time I wrote the two Bakari stories, efforts to save the highly endangered species were ongoing and, to some extent, successful. The Bwindi species had increased in size by approximately 12% (which would mean approximately 350), but they are by no means safe, not to mention the fact that now, many scientists believe that number to be false, that the actual number of Bwindi gorillas is closer to barely 300.

The pressures to take the gorilla reserves and turn them into farming or commercial lands still exists as does the severe habitat destruction and poaching that I first wrote about. Yes, the gorilla is still valued for its hands and genitals, and no, it's not unusual to find them dead as I described in the story.

Part of the original Addendum:

_In 1996, when the story Bakari takes place, the Bwindi Impenetrable Great Ape Project began. The primary research endeavors of the project is to study the relationship between tourists and the mountain gorilla. The Ugandan government opened the preserve to tourists in order to finance the reserve and preserve the gorilla habitat, but unfortunately, just how the tourist will ultimately affect the gorilla is completely unknown. But what is known is that, 1) we carry many diseases, which are easily passed on to the apes and 2) our presence in the Forest destroys the natural plant life. Humans are not very tidy, we litter and we destroy. It seems to be our nature._

_While Jim took his vacation in the Biwindi and received the permit allowing him to 'track' the gorillas (yes, such tracking parties are the mainstay of the Forest), I suspect that had Blair Sandburg been his roommate and partner, as an anthropologist, he would have put his two feet down on his Sentinel and told him no go._

Since I wrote that - more studies have been done and one of the projects to save the gorillas involves improving the health of the Ugandans. By doing so, they can ensure that we don't pass our illnesses onto the gorillas. In addition, the government and several wildlife agencies are also working to ensure that the Bwindi remains safe by building tree nurseries and plantations. In addition, vegetable and honey production, improved livestock husbandry and solar cookers are helping to improve people's livelihoods and ease pressure off the park.

For a couple of interesting articles on what's happening right now to save the gorillas, check these out: [**Article #1**](http://www.newvision.co.ug/D/8/13/695826)  
[ **Article #2**](http://www.igcp.org/new-research-shows-fewer-mountain-gorillas-in-bwindi-than-previous-estimates/)

And if you'd like to follow "Save the Gorillas" on Facebook or Twitter (ah, progress), go [**here**](http://www.igcp.org/new-research-shows-fewer-mountain-gorillas-in-bwindi-than-previous-estimates/).

** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** **

****


End file.
